


Called Out in the Dark

by Shinigami24, torichavonne



Series: Strength in Numbers [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Humor, Council, Diplomacy, Evil, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Het and Slash, Hybrids, Lemon, M/M, Minor Character(s), Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Puppy Love, Reincarnation, Slash, Supernatural Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 42,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the pack grows, they continue to face threats. The enemies become greater in numbers and they are something that the pack never knew they would face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Like I Just Can't Help Myself

**Author's Note:**

> We're back! It's been two weeks (I think). Anyway, this is Tori posting. I've been working on some other stories and me and Betsie have everything planned out. We're also going through our other stories and fixing some things. It might change a little. We don't own Teen Wolf, just the original characters and the plot.
> 
> Oh and this has lemon in the first chapter!
> 
> Well, on with the chapter!

_Oct 3rd, Beacon Hills High School campus_

  
The local high school was celebrating Spirit Week and the day's theme was Jungle day. The Marauders were decked out in animal costumes. Reggie had come dressed as a penguin while Alex was dressed as a parrot complete with feathers. Emily was a macaw, and Tess was dressed up as a gorilla. Blake was a monkey. Madoka was dressed like a panda bear. Izumi had come as a kangaroo.  Jace and Holly were dressed like a stag and a doe, respectively. Reyna was a lioness. Piper was a Fennec fox. Lyon, Tony, and Nico were a leopard, panther, and a jaguar respectively. While Kyle wore a tiger costume. Evan was an octopus, complete with wandering arms and tentacles, much to several of his classmates' dismay. Will was an elephant. Carl wore a wolf costume. Malachi was dressed up as a dolphin. Colton was dressed up as a snake. 

Emily and Holly had helped decorate the hallways of the school last weekend. The scenery was a tropical rain forest. There was a banner that was painted in intricate colors. The art program went through a lot of trouble to get ask the decorations in order. The student organization planned where everything went. There were a fake trees that the drama club provided from there last play. The science group had animals on display in their room and anyone could come by to help care for them. Vines were hung every which a way and some kids even got tangled in them.

Reggie and Madoka were trying to untangle themselves from the vines, but in the end, Nico and Lyon freed their friends from the vines. Evan was hitting on several teenagers of both sexes. He was so entranced with a conversation with a random conversation that he missed the older man walking up to him.

"Sir, may you please stop that?" a young man asked. Evan stopped flirting with a guy and turned around. He turned to see a man with auburn hair and brown eyes that hid behind his glasses. He was in attire that was usually reserved for teacher's aides.

"Evan!" Will went over to drag Evan away. Meanwhile Emily and Holly were looking mortified.

"I apologize, but Evan is a notorious flirt," Holly replied. Aaron Monroe just shook his head and dismissed the behavior. He had heard a lot of stories from some of the kids, but he hadn't really caught the teen in the act of flirting.

"Yup, Evan likes to hit on anything that moves," Lyon spoke, his tone filled with boredom. 

"Yes, I need to teach him an overdue lesson," Madoka smirked, looking devilish. She was still pissed off. It was just minor flirting. It's nothing to get her panties in a twist about.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Madoka. I just want to find my mate and get it over with," Evan snapped at the girl, jerking away from Will and walking down the hall to his class. Everyone stared at him like he grew another head. They wondered about what had gotten into him.

* * *

  _Hale Manor, Beacon Hills_

  
Derek and Stiles were in the master suite talking while they cuddled. 

"So will you need to get training for your future job as a diplomat?" Derek spoke.

"Pretty much. I have to learn the Code and the Councils laws dealing with other supernatural creatures. I have to get inaugurated and I have to finish my report on everything that has happened in the past month," his mate sighed, flipping through his binder. He had about 300 hundred pages of stuff that he needed to learn.

"This month? I thought everything was quiet, at least according to your dad. Nothing new has happened. Well unless you count Reggie's nightmares getting more detailed and violent," Derek questioned his mate. Before Stiles could answer, he paled and jumped off the bed, dashing towards the connecting bathroom to throw up his breakfast. He knelt over the toilet, dry heaving and choking. He was feeling sick and he felt horrible. He would get hot in the mornings and he would eat tons of food when no one was looking at him. He thought he had the stomach flu but it could be something worse. He would check in with Alan sometime later, but right now, he had some things to take care of.

Derek followed his mate in the bathroom, worried. He saw Stiles' face before he took off.

"Are you alright? Is it something you ate?" he asked. He squatted next to his mate, taking a look at his face. There was heavy breathing coming from him and a tear track on his cheek. He had let a tear slip from the strain of trying to empty his stomach of its previous contents.

"I thought it was the stomach flu, but if it is the flu it has lasted way too long," Stiles confessed to his worried husband. He added;  
"I was going to head to Alan for a checkup, but I have to finish my report first,"

"No, you can finish the report later. I'm driving you to Dr. Deaton. Tommy wants to spend some time with James and Laura, I believe now is the perfect time. Just let me call Peter and Chris, so we can head on out," Derek responds, pushing the binder away from Stiles and waving him back to the room to get dressed.

"Okay," Stiles sighed, he knew there was no use arguing with his mate not when Derek was in protective Alpha mode. As Stiles headed back to the suite and started putting on his clothes. His mind wandered and Stiles found himself remembering when he and Derek celebrated their wedding anniversary...

 

_"Are you sure everyone's gone? I mean, I don't want anyone walking in," Stiles worries, double-checking the halls and peeking into the rooms. It was their first anniversary and everyone had gone out doing whatever they do and left the couple to themselves. Derek had made dinner and they had watched a movie. Derek had started to kiss down his neck when Stiles suggested they head upstairs to their suite._

__"They better be! I told the pups, that I didn't want them coming back until the morning," Derek growled, as he went back to kissing his mate's neck. "_ _Alex remembered a get together for the Marauders before school started. So the teens went out to play mini golf."__

_Stiles chuckled at his mate's growl. He liked how possessive Derek would get. It wasn't the full moon, thank God. The last time they had tried to get intimate, Derek had to go on a run before he would do something he could regret. Stiles was a little shaken but he knew that he would eventually get used to the wolf that would come out when the moon was high in the sky._

_"Alright, I believe you. But if one of those kids walk in on us, your ass is sleeping on the couch," Stiles threatens half-heartedly._

__"Fine, but you'll also suffer," Derek was undaunted, as he started pulling his mate in the master suite. Moments later the duo were in the master suite with the door locked. When the door was sealed, the Alpha pounced on his mate, and began ripping his clothes off with his claws.__

_"Slow down, Sourwolf. I'm human; I don't heal like you do," the younger male hissed as claw grazed his back. The werewolf whimpered his apology and slowed down, taking care off removing the unharmed pieces of clothing while kissing any skin that was revealed._

__After all clothing were piled on the floor, Derek put Stiles on the bed, and joined his mate. Derek grabbed the lube, and covered his fingers, then started preparing his mate. _Stiles moaned, clutching at Derek's shoulders and clawing at his back. He was kissing up his neck and he only tensed a little. They had gone in a steady cycle before. They would be in sync perfectly, everything forgotten and they would be in ecstasy.___

___When Derek was sure Stiles was ready, he lined up then pushed inside to the hilt. Then the alpha waited until Stiles had adjusted to the size. A few moments later Stiles grunted,  
"Move.___

___As if on instinct, immediately Derek began moving.___

_They rocked in sync, movements not faltering. They kissed and licked and clawed at each other. Stiles had his arms wrapped around Derek's neck tightly, his nose buried into his husband's neck. Their were loud groans and deep grunts that radiated throughout the room._

__Stiles whimpered as he climaxed. Derek snarled as Stiles's muscles tightened on his cock. Derek started swelling, as his knot entered Stiles.__

_"It's been almost a year since we had Laura and James and I'm still not used to knotting," Stiles grunted as Derek maneuvered them so they could lay down comfortably._

__Derek chuckled, only to get slapped with a pillow in the face,_ "It's been over a year since we've been married, and yet you still are shit at pillow talk." _

_"Just for that, you're sleeping on the couch in here once this damned knot goes down?" his husband glares. He only chuckled and fell asleep._

Stiles came out of his flashback, to find Derek on the phone talking with Peter. Derek was fully dressed and Stiles finished dressing then left the suite to retrieve the twins.

"Okay, they said just drop them off and then we go over to the vet office," Derek says. Stiles nods and straps in Laura while Derek takes care of James. They hoped into the Jeep and they were down the trail towards the road.

* * *

_Gallagher-Martin household_

  
Lydia and Allison were in Ryan's nursery playing with the 3 months old infant. The baby boy now had black hair and green eyes. The girls had opted for a generic nursery. They saw how the others had gone all out for their kids' nurseries, and yes, they were envious. Still, the girls didn't want to overpower the little guy. Aaron had offered to pant the room a dark blue color. Him and Lydia had laid down a green carpet that looked like grass. He had a nursery book case that looked like the Tardis and he had little Rory and Amy action figures.

Isaac had bought him a copy of  _Goodnight, Amelia Pond_ and they would read it to him every night. He was basically set up to be a Doctor Who fan. 

"How are your classes going? You did mention wanting to work in daycare," Lydia asked her mate, as they played with Ryan.

"Good, actually. The kids I work with as an aide are well behaved and have really good manners. They don't argue when it's nap time and they listen to us when it's clean up time. They work hard and they coexist perfectly with each other," Allison smiles, tickling Ryan's small tummy. The baby gurgled and kicked his tiny feet. Lydia blew on his stomach, making his shriek with laughter.

Lydia smiled, "Excellent! My job is going fine, my students have been behaving so far. Have you gotten anywhere with your search for your aunt Fiona?" 

Allison sighs, "No, she's basically untraceable. There is no death certificate, so I know she is most likely alive. Her husband is off the map and I can't seem to find any other relatives. It's as if they never walked this earth."

"Well, that's strange. But we've witnessed weirder crap. Anywho, have you tried asking the Council if they know something? Dad mentioned that Fiona's husband had elf blood. Maybe the council have heard of them? Or have you tried tracking Fiona by her maiden name?" Lydia questioned.

"I've tried all that," Allison answers. "The Council has already tried to track her down. She was a diplomat before she went off the map and Grandma took the position she once held. It's troubling, but I should take a couple days off of it. I'll try next week." Allison picked up Ryan, who was dozing off in Lydia's arms. She checked his diaper, changed it, and then sat him down for a nap before dinner. He would wake up at another time and he will definitely be hungry.

* * *

_Beacon Hills Country Club ballroom_

  
Peter and Chris's high school class were having a 25 years reunion. Someone had reserved a room at the country club for the reunion. 

"Congratulations on becoming the official police consultant!" one of Peter and Chris's former classmates replied.

"Thanks, Kyle. Congrats on the new baby girl," Peter smiled at his old basketball teammate. He had his arms around Chris and was guiding them to a table reserved for them.

"Are you sure leaving the babies with the teens was a good idea?" Chris questioned.

"Holly said she needs the practice for future parenthood. Emily and the other girls agrees with her," Peter was undaunted.

Chris gives a startled look, "Isn't it a little early for them to consider having kids? They're only teenagers, Christ's sake!"

Peter turned to Chris, "I meant when they are ready to start a family. Everyone agrees they want to wait until they are at least in their 20s. But they need some actual experience into taking care of children. Most of the Marauders have found their mates. Some either are in denial or don't know of their mate status."

"Alright," Chris says, "I'll take your word for it. Now can we go see Charlie? He was my best friend in high school, and he's right over there." Chris takes off, leaving Peter stunned at his speed. Oh. No.

Peter dashed after Chris, and caught up to his mates within moments. Peter dragged Chris off in the hallway. 

"Remember when Rachel mentioned your genes? Well, they are active now." he spoke.

"Oh. Well, I better be careful then. It's almost the full moon," his mate says calmly, going back into the room and hugging his friend. They caught up while Peter stood there, his jaw stuck on the ground. This doesn't look good.

* * *

  _John's house, Beacon Hills_

It was dinnertime at John's house. Kyle was at the stove cooking dinner. While Lyon set the kitchen table. John came in, just as Kyle put the plate with the chicken breasts on the table. Lyon was bringing the basket with the rolls inside to the table.

"Hey, Grandpa. We just finish the chicken and rolls. The pie and the other food should be done in a minute," Kyle smiles, taking his coat and putting it on the coat rack on his way to the kitchen. They had made apple pie and pot of vegetables. It was a mix of peas and carrots. They made hot chocolate to drink and they were sure that they would be lethargic by the end of dinner.

Lyon finished putting the dishes on the table, then he returned with the mugs of hot chocolate and placed them carefully on the kitchen table. "Sit down. Dinner is ready," he said. They sat at the table and talked about their day.

"Something is up with Evan. He snapped at everyone today. Madoka made a threat and then he flies off the handle about him just wanting to find his mate. Can you believe that?" Lyon says. 

"I can. He's been wanting to find them since he was a kid. Everyone gives him crap and it just make him want one more. He wants that protection, Lyon," Kyle answers.

"That doesn't make sense. Reggie and Jace keeps saying that Evan knows whom his mate is. And that he is in denial about it," Lyon revealed.

"It kind of does. Derek denied Stiles was his mate a long time ago. They ran around each other. Evan just doesn't want to put his mate in that position. He doesn't want the danger that comes with his job outside of school," John butts in, silencing the two. "He needs time, so don't rush the kid."

"Sounds like Evan's mate is human," Kyle spoke. Lyon nodded his head. 

"Yup! We need Reggie to confirm it!"

"No, that's not what I mean. You two stay out of it! If I find out that either one of you or Reggie have been messing with Evan, I'm telling Stiles and Derek. You guys know well enough that they have been proud of Evan's progress," the Sheriff warns. The boys slump back into their seat and continue to eat dinner.


	2. 'Cause We Don't Know How To Back Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan figures out what's wrong with Stiles, Scott sees someone he hasn't thought about for years, Chris talks with Stiles and Derek and everything gets fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter two. Hopefully chapter 3 will be out tomorrow. The updates seems to be taking longer than we expected.

_Oct 4, Beacon Hills High School Cafeteria_

_  
_The Marauders were gathered at their usual table in the cafeteria eating lunch. The day's theme was Western Day, so the 16-17 years old teens were either clad into denim jeans or denim skirts with either fringe shirts or plaid shirts with vests. They wore accessories such as hats and bandannas, and to top their outfits off, they wore boots with spurs.

"Man! Those spurs are killing me!" exclaimed Evan, "I would take them off if I had my gym shoes." He was rubbing at his ankles and trying to soothe the pain. They were digging into his flesh and it was excruciating.

"Did you bring a change of shoes?" Will asked the Omega wolf, worriedly.

"No," Evan began, "I was helping with the twins and I must have forgotten them. They were in my backup gym bag."

"I understand. Mom has been acting strange lately. He's been getting sick, eating a lot, and sleeping at random hours of the day," Reggie confirmed. "His colors are kinda off, too. I'm not sure how, but it's just that his aura doesn't look right."

"Ev and I have been studying that while we're at Mom and Dad's house. What are his colors?" Lyon asks, taking the last bit of Evan's cake when he offered it.

"Mom's colors usually are orange and indigo, but there's some extra colors now. They are centered at his stomach nowadays," Reggie recalled. Everyone dropped their forks and looked at Reggie. The redhead girl gave a confused look as Evan pulled out his iPhone.

"Ev, what are you doing?" Lyon asks, as the teen typed away at his screen. Evan looked up as he presses the phone to his ear.

"I need to talk with Mom. I know what those colors mean and what they are for." He stops and looks at Reggie with concern in his eyes.

"He's pregnant." Several teens gawked and then finally, Colton spoke in awe.

"Your powers are just plain scary!" Alex shook her head troubled.

"Yes, but what was the price of Reggie's powers? Sure, she's powerful, but my mom once told me years ago that there's always a price to be paid."

"A lot of things," the redhead whispers as she left the cafeteria.

* * *

  _Beacon Hills Park_

 _  
_Isaac and Scott were taking the triplets out for a stroll around the local park. The five and a half months old triplets were in their stroller. The triplets had grown quite a bit over the last three months. Camden's hair was becoming a dirty blonde color. It was in flat curls, and Isaac wanted to keep it long. Cassandra or Cassy, had red tinted hair, a recessive gene from Isaac's mom. Scott thought it was adorable, and he absolutely loved how it would fall into her eyes sometimes. Diana's hair resembled Scott and Melissa's dark colored locks. It was curly like Isaac's, but it wasn't growing as fast as her other siblings.   They were about 10 pounds now and they were showing some wolf genes. Their eyes would flash blue or gray when the full moon was out. As soon as they could roll over, they were able to crawl and explore their room. They wouldn't start teething for a couple more months, but they were using teething rings.  The triplets gurgled and waved their little arms around. Camden squirmed and whined when Cassy's arms hit his face by accident.

"Poor little guy," Scott coos, "Mama will make it all better." He leaned down and kissed the cheek that had been stuck. Camden, who was whimpering a little, grabbed ahold of Scott's face and mumbled nonsense. Isaac smiled at his mate and his babies and gave the girls some attention.

Meanwhile, lurking in the shadows, there was a mysterious figure. It wasn't supernatural, but it still wasn't safe. Despite the fact no one could see them, they kept a low profile. They didn't want to be caught apparently. Just then a twig snapped when the lurker stepped on it. Isaac's head snapped up as he spun.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. The stranger stared him down, his body frozen where it was.

"Isaac, sweetie?" Scott asks as he turned around. He faltered upon seeing the stranger. His world started spinning and turning before everything finally went black as Scott fainted dead away. 

"Scott? SCOTT!" Isaac screamed, running over to where the man had fainted. He checked his mate's breathing, and when he found a pulse. Relief rained down on him.  Scott slowly came to and he looked at where the stranger once stood. He was gone.

"Scott what was that about?" Isaac asked, as he brushed his lover off.

"Not right now, Isaac," the werewolf answered.

"Not in public. We wait until we get home." he checks the triplets and made sure they are okay. They looked hungry and they all walked back to the car to go home.

* * *

  _Hale Manor_

 _  
_Derek, Stiles, and Chris were seated in the den watching the toddlers play. Tommy was smiling and Laura was playing with her toys. James was looking at his train set and playing. The adults were talking above them.

"Did Alan find out why you're so sick, Mom?" Chris questioned.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, he did," Stiles breaths, grasping his husband's hand. He rested a hand over his stomach, trying not to get sick again. This nausea has to go. He was a diplomat now. He couldn't have illnesses getting in the way of his line of work.

"Well, what did Alan have to say, Mom? You aren't dying or something?' Chris panics slightly. Stiles gave his son a strange look. 

"No! Mommy is not dying. He's just pregnant," he deadpans, not caring that his son is staring at him.

"Pregnant?" Chris squeaked out. His eyes bulged out of his head and he looked at his dad. Derek shook his head in a dismissal and just turned back to the kids. Chris shook his head and mumbled to his dad that he was no help. He calmed down, took some deep breaths, and replied.

"Well, you were acting strange, and everyone noticed it. Reggie asked me why the colors around you had changed so suddenly."

"Well, the kids have been looking through some books in our library lately. Maybe they could have been looking for a reason," Derek suggests.

"So, do you know the gender of the baby yet? Or is it too early for that?" Chris asks. Stiles nodded.

"I know for a fact that it's Kate that I'm carrying right now." Chris was stunned speechless. After a few moments, he spoke;

"How?!"

"When your little brother and sister were born, Stiles was out of it for a while. During that time, he dreamed of all of us and what we would become. Our families, even Alex's parents and brother were also there," Derek began. "There was a little girl that called him 'Mommy.' She said that she was given a second chance and would see us soon. When Stiles asked for her name, she said "Kate, but I'm Scarlet now, Mommy."

"So Kate will be reborn?" Chris spoke shocked. He sighed. "At least Gerard is dead. It's most likely best if we keep this a secret from everyone outside the pack. Gerard's hunter group is still out there somewhere. The Winchesters are a part of that group. While the younger one, Sam, obviously hated being a hunter, his older brother Dean was another tale entirely. He was bloodthirsty and just as bad as Kate was after Gerard got to her. I wouldn't put it past Dean to attempt to kidnap Kate as a misguided attempt to "save her." I heard some really bad stories about all kinds of shady misdeeds they got up to. I really hope they were just rumors, but you're better off asking either the kids or the team that the Council sent. Orion and Dylan would know the truth."

"Thanks for telling us that, Chris. The Council has been wondering about Dean for awhile. They really don't have any beef with Sam though," Stiles says, getting up so he could use the restroom down the hall. Derek looks at his son and asked him a simple question.

"Have you encountered them before?"

"Sadly yes, I have," Chris winced. "I was trying to erase all memory of Dean Winchester from my head. Yes, he was that unpleasant, and I have no problems with Sam as I said. He really hated being a hunter. Heck, he even ran away from home at age 16, so he could begin college years early. I remember meeting them when Kate was at least 19. They were coming back from someplace. A hunt obviously since they had blood stains on their clothes. Kate showed no remorse nor did Dean. Gerard was pissed off for some reason. Some of Kate and Dean's friends were asking him about being sterile. Gerard finally exploded and said it was all lies. John Winchester got involved and told everyone never to take the word of a nonhuman. Now that I think back, _how_  did the justice spell and its effect get out, if the supernatural knew about it? Mind explaining that one, Dad?"

"God no. We need to warn the pack, don't you think?" Derek worried.

"Yes we need to warn the pack just in case, and we need to ask the Council if they heard any mention of the justice spell and its effect before?" Chris spoke. 

"Okay, next pack meeting, we're talking about that. Everything stays in the pack until we are sure that Dean is gone," Derek resolves, leaning back in his chair and letting out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

  _Whittemore-Mahealani house_

 _  
_Danny and Jackson were going over their new house to make certain everything were in its rightful place. While the young men weren't as fussy as Lydia could be. Jackson tended to be a perfectionist at times.

The house was a New England-styled house, just perfect for raising a family when they were ready. The inside was traditional with modern touches. There were bedrooms that amounted to eight and two offices. There was one for Danny that was completely decked out with a drawing table, computers on top of computers, a projector for testing games, and a filing cabinet that were painted a forest green. He had gaming consoles and video games that had their own case. He had a pictures upon pictures that Jackson had taken from the ceremony Microsoft had when they signed him the year before. He was going to E3 when they were ready to reveal their newest team member.

Jackson's office was filled with photo ops that he had down for some local businesses. He liked working with the people that lived in Beacon Hills because he knew them well. He was setting up his board for where he would pin up sample shots from his photo shoots and a desk for examining them. He made sure that he had a cabinet for his files and he had GQ magazines that he wanted to look at for reference. He also had multiple snapshots from GQ's Men of the Year awards last month.

Their bedroom was a suite like Derek and Stiles', except for the fact that their room was black and white, and it didn't have as much picture frames of family. They will fix that soon. The carpet was a checker pattern and their drapes were a soft fabric. The duvet was big and heavy, but it felt good wrapped around them at night. The bed had a big frame, just so it could fit the two former lacrosse players. They had a walk in closet and a built-in bathroom.

The kitchen had an island, for a counter with a washing machine, sink, and cabinets. There was a food pantry, and the floor was wooden. The furnishings were done into a combo of wood and marble. The bathroom was painted white, with a white brick pattern on the walls, and a checkered pattern on the floor tiles.  There was a toilet, sink with a mirror, and a trash bucket. The towel rack had white fluffy towels. The sink counter had hand soap canisters. The living room had modern furnishing. There were plushy sofa chairs and marble mini tables. The room had a fire place with a flat screen placed over it. The whole house was spotless and nothing was out of order.

"See? I told you everything is perfect." Danny assured his mate.

Jackson sighed, "Alright, I'll believe you. But if I find one thing out of order, I'm going apeshit."

"Should we call Lydia over and have her look at the place? If anything is out of place. She will definitely know," Danny jokes.

"Maybe later. For right now, I want to christen that bedroom we have upstairs," Jackson smirks suggestively, taking Danny's hand and leading him up the stairs. 

* * *

  _Gallahger-Martin household_

Nico and Tess were helping Lydia and Allison with dinner. While Allison was getting the casserole dish out of the oven. Tess was putting Ryan in his high chair. Lydia was getting the milk bottle ready. Nico was setting the table. Nico had made them a chocolate cake that was on the table already. He had stocked up on baby food for when they were sure Ryan would eat it just in case. Allison cooked a taco rice casserole and she had made them iced tea. Everyone had helped out with the dinner and they were getting ready to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're sorry for the Winchester thing. We'll just go hide in our bunker. No biggie. *runs*


	3. We Were Called Out to the Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spirit Week goes awry, someone's in drag, everyone has a terrible day, and dinner's not even safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tori posting here! I'm really happy with this and me and Betsie are considering posting this on Livejournal just to get a more critical point of view!
> 
> Well, on with the chapter!!!

_Oct 5, Beacon Hills High school campus_  
  
Everyone had gathered outside on the campus lawn and were waiting for everyone else. Several students had gone inside, ready to reveal their pajamas. The Marauders hadn't gone in. The theme was PJ Day, and Reggie, Madoka, and Tess wore PJ pants with long sleeved shirts. Alex, Holly, and Reyna had showed up at school wearing PJ pants with nightshirts with Izumi, Emily and Piper were wearing sweat pants with nightgowns. Kyle, Jace, and Blake were wearing sweat pants with faded old T-shirts. Will wore flannel PJs while Malachi wore Harry Potter themed PJs with snitches on them. Everyone was talking about their classes when Nico, Lyon, and Tony showed up, resulting into shock and amusement. Several teenagers gawked at the boys whom were decked out into complete drag, with skin-tight clothing, heavy make-up and high heels. Reggie's eyes was wide, while Alex face-palmed.

"Explain this," Alex ordered, the palm of her hand pressed to her mouth to prevent her from laughing. 

Lyon exclaimed with his arms flailing, "Ev blackmailed me!"

"We lost a bet," Tony explained further. "This was the penalty." 

"That explains so much," Holly said, before she stiffened. "Wait! Where are Evan, Colton and Carl?" A chill shot up Alex's spine. She wasn't comfortable with this scenario.

Alex exclaimed, "Blake, get Reggie, Madoka, and Izumi out of here right this minute. Unless you really want something bad to happen, I suggest you hurry!" Immediately Blake dragged the protesting Madoka off campus. Izumi took over and pulled her mate away. Reggie followed out of sheer curiosity, and the quartet were already on the way to the police station, when screams of horror could be heard from the location of the high school campus.  Reggie started to go back confused, but Blake snatched her by the wrist and dragged the now protesting redhead the rest of the way to the station. 

"Let's go and see Grandpa! Dylan and Uncle Peter will be there."

* * *

  _Beacon Hills police station_

Dylan, Peter and John were enjoying a quiet morning complete with donuts and coffee when all of sudden, a deputy showed 4 familiar teens into John's office. The three men were shocked to see the quartet into their sleepwear.

"What's going on?" Dylan arched his eyebrows.

"Spirit week," Izumi informed the men. 

Madoka filled in a crack or two. "It's Pajamas Day, and Alex made us leave all of sudden."

"Yeah. It was Blake's idea to come here! It was really weird, too. Lyon, Tony, and Nico were dressed up as drag queens and were looking fabulous if I can say so myself. Evan, Colton, and Carl hadn't showed up when Alex told Blake to get Madoka and I out of there," Reggie finishes.

"Pajamas day? Oh no!" Dylan groaned. The heel of his palm was pressed against his eyes.

"Oh no? What's so wrong with pajamas?" Peter asks and orders some donuts for the girls.

"Nothing's wrong with them. Well, if you don't count the guys' "pajamas" as troublesome. It's not too bad if they don't cause a stir in the school or anything like that. So, what did they do this time?' Dylan asked as he looked at the teens.

"No idea as far as we know. But moments later there were screaming, when I tried to go back Blake dragged me here," Reggie revealed. Blake rolled his eyes,

"This is only a guess, but I think Carl probably suggested coming to school in their birthday suits. It's the only reason why Alex would send us away. Madoka would kill them if they dared to pull a stunt like that and subject everyone to the sight." he commented.

"But they don't sleep nude!" Reggie screeched.

"I think we should go to the school and give them some clothes," John said.

"But they used to sleep in the buff, well until that prank Reggie, Blake and Madoka pulled on them," Izumi recalled. Blake turned to John.

"Thanks but I think Alex and Kyle would already have a plan to make them put their clothes on."

"Jesus fucking Christmas, what happened?" Peter asks. He's heard of all the pranks within the group, but this was new.

"Well for starters Ev and Reggie had this prank war going when we were in junior high, three years ago. Blake and Madoka were Reggie's partners into crime. Ev had Carl and Colton. Those guys caused a major stir." Izumi began.

"The Council headquarters haven't been the same," Dylan mourned.

"You name it, we kept tripping over various prank items in the building. Whoopee cushions, Noise makers, wanted posters. One day someone brought a crime scene tape and taped them on the doors of various rooms. The elders weren't happy." Izumi recalled. Dylan glared at the teens.

"Whoever put certain names on a shipping list for the adult supply store, I hope are happy. Because we kept getting items such as lube, condoms, and various sex toys!" he retorted. Blake blushed furiously while Reggie retorted.

"We only put Ev and his allies's names down!" Izumi finished;

"But the clincher, and the reason why Orion ended the prank war was when those three tried a major prank to top all of their pranks..." then memories started flooding back.

  
_Council Headquarters_

_13 years old Reggie peeked around the corner. She moved down the hallways on foot silently. 14 years olds Madoka and Blake followed her. Madoka held cans of color hair spray. While  Blake was holding cans of silly string. The trio found Ev's bedroom and went inside._

__"Okay, on my count, you guys let go. Alright?" Blake said, leading them towards the bed which Evan was sleeping on. He was snoring likely and he would move around a couple times. Blake held up a thumb and two fingers. When he dropped his middle finger, the girls shook the cans. When it was only his thumb left, he looked back and made sure they were ready.__

_"Go," Reggie declared, then the kids let fly. 10-15 minutes later, after the trio left the bedroom, Reggie set off the fire alarm. Everyone filled the front lawn, and were outside into their sleepwear. Evan, Carl and Colton had multi-colored hair, and silly string. The boys were also naked._

_"Goddammit all! Get those kids some clothes," one of the elders screeched. Blake, Madoka, and Reggie were snickering right next to another elder._

_"You three! You sleep in the other dormitory and I want all the libraries to be reorganized and cleaned by the end of the week or I'm revoking membership!" he screamed and walked the boys back inside_

"They deserved it," Dylan commented about Blake, Reggie, and Madoka and grabbed his stuff. He followed the others outside and they were heading for the school.

* * *

_Beacon Hills high school, principal's office_

  
Derek and Stiles were in the principal's office. The principal was looking exasperated. John, Dylan, and Peter were also there, and Aaron was looking horrified. Alex was giving the sheepish trio of Colton, Evan, and Carl death glares with Jace and Kyle backing her up. The three guys were wearing their gym clothes. Tony, Lyon, and Nico were still dressed into drag.

Stiles looks at the other three guys and he's taken aback. "Explain this," he orders. He was having flashbacks from the night at the Jungle. He was still friends with the drag queens, no doubt about that, but that was besides the point right now. He had three boys caught streaking, and the other three were looking really pretty.

"We lost a bet and this was the penalty," Nico complained.

Lyon was blushing furiously. "I got blackmailed, and that's all I'm saying!" he replied stubbornly. While the curious Reggie was trying to pry answers out of the were-cat, Alex sighed heavily.

"I have no idea about those three. Getting them dressed was easier than said." she spoke as recent memories flooded her mind.

The Sheriff raised his hand, "Is this another flashback?"

  _Shortly after Izumi had dragged Madoka away and Blake and Reggie left with the girls. Carl, Colton, and Evan turned up into their birthday suits. As screams and shouts of horror went up among mirth and shock. Alex looked at Kyle and nodded. Abruptly, Jace, Will, Kyle and Malachi sprang into action; they chased the boys and tackled them. While Emily and Holly were apologizing to their classmates and the horrified looking Aaron. The boys were hauling the troublesome trio into the locker room. Tess and Reyna were guarding the doors so the boys wouldn't escape...Piper and Alex were asking the 'drag queens' lots of questions._  

__Everyone sat there as if they had witnessed a murder. The three streakers were inside getting their gym clothes on. People were complaining about it to the principal who, in turn, called up all of the guardians. They rushed over with perfect timing. If they were about 5 minutes early, they would have caught an eyeful._ _

"And that's pretty much what happened," Alex finished her tale while giving the streakers death glares. Shocked silence fell.

 "Okay, first, you're all grounded. That's first. Second, you are coming with me home to get some clothes. Third, I just got some more books and they need to be organized," Derek smirked as he dished out punishments.

John laid down the law, "We'll have to go through hell in trying to clear the charge of Indecent Exposure from your record. You guys are going to be doing a lot of chores around my house, too.

"Now, if you may excuse us, I want you back in class," Stiles added. "You come straight home after school, you understand me?"

They all nodded, not batting an eyelash to the punishments. They all left to do what they had to do.

"Thank God Alex thought quick on her feet. I did not want to see what their momma gave them," Madoka cringed.

* * *

  _Hale Manor_

Derek, Stiles, Jackson and Scott were in the den at Hale Manor. Scott and Jackson were cowering while Stiles was fuming. Derek was trying to calm down his furious mate down, but was failing miserably. He wouldn't calm down and the hormones weren't making it any better.

"What did you do?" Stiles barked. Derek was staring the pair down. They had no idea what they were talking about.

Scott was the first to talk. He raised his hand, "Question: What are you even saying? What happened?"

"I'm talking about you getting drunk with Greenberg and some of the other lacrosse players, sophomore year and then streaking on the field when the cheer-leading squad were practicing!" Stiles shouted furiously.

"Did you or did you not tell the Marauders about this?" Derek asked, clearing the air.

"What? No! Why would we tell them about streaking?" Scott exclaimed. He tried to keep it down since the babies were upstairs sleeping.

"Yeah, we put that behind us. Scott's got the vet's office and the triplets, and I'm a photographer. We don't have time for that," Jackson says as he pleads their case. "Besides, we haven't talked to them in a while."

Oh good, but Evan seems to be more creative than we expected," Stiles sighed. "Remember the high school is celebrating homecoming? Well since today is pajamas day. Carl, Colton, and Evan decided that showing up at school into their birthday suits, and horrifying their classmates was a good option."

"I swear, if those boys become anymore like us, I call the first punishment," Jackson said. Scott nodded and put his face into his hands. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

  _McCall-Lahey household_

Madoka had decided to make beef and veggie soup for everyone. As Scott served the bowls to everyone, Izumi finished helping 7 years old Akemi set the table, while Madoka finished helping Isaac put the triplets into their chairs. Madoka also gave the ready milk bottles to the triplets.

 Isaac had managed to make a decent pot roast for tomorrow. His beef and vegetable soup was full of carrots, potatoes, and onions. Scott had made fresh bake cookies, and made some hot chocolate to go with it. He managed not to burn himself like he did the first time that they moved into the house. Isaac had gone insane then.

After everyone sat down, Isaac began their conversation. "How was your day?" he asked everyone.

"Eventful," both Scott and Akemi deadpan. The young girl started first.

"This kid Robby in our class told me that my shirt was stupid!" she shouted, standing up and showing them her  _Slow Kids at Play_ t-shirt. "I freaking love this band!"

Scott nodded and vented his frustration."Mom and Dad accused me and Jackson of helping the boys go streaking. I mean, I haven't really had much contact with them since the kids were born." He pressed the rubber nipple of the bottle to the babies' mouth and lifted Cassy out of her seat. Akemi reached for Camden and Isaac got his little girl, Diana.

"They actually really went streaking?" Isaac spoke into disbelief.

"Yes, and thank all the forces on this Earth that I didn't get to see that again!" Madoka declared.

"Wait, what?!" Isaac and Scott exclaimed. Everyone froze and that was the end of that conversation.


	4. We Were Called Out to the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 4! We're on a roll! I'm claiming creative license for some of the details in the scenes for this chapter!
> 
> *Tori's Note* All the brands and major franchises mentioned aren't ours.

_Oct 6, Beacon Hills High School campus,_

The theme were superheros for the next day of Spirit Week. Emily, Holly, and Tess were Batgirl, Jean Grey, and Catwoman respectively. Piper and Reyna were dressed up as Jubilee and Storm from X-Men, and Reggie, Alex, Izumi and Madoka had chosen to come to school dressed as Power Rangers Ninjas. They were Purple Wyvern, Pink Crane, Yellow Bear, and Black Frog in that order. Lyon, Kyle, Evan, and Blake had decided to complete the Power Rangers. They were dressed up as White Tiger, Green Dragon, Red Ape, and Blue Wolf. Will was dressed up as Spiderman. Jace and Carl were Cyclops and Wolverine from X-Men. Malachi was Aquaman, and Tony, Colton and Nico were dressed as Batman, Superman, and Nightwing respectively.

"We look damn good!" Blake exclaims as they walk down the hall. Everyone was cat-calling and whistling. They were rock stars right now.

* * *

  _John's House_

Derek and Stiles were at John's house with the twins. The adults were talking while the twins played on the floor with toys John had available from the last visits.

"What's going on? First you tell me Stiles is pregnant again, and now there is something else?" John says, frustration evident on his face.

"Remember when we mentioned our past lives? Well, the baby will be Kate this time around, but we need to keep her a complete secret, the pack meeting will reveal why." Derek started. Stiles took up where his husband left off.

"According to Chris, the hunting community Gerard created is still out there and is considered as a major threat. Dean Winchester will try something if he knew the baby is Kate reborn and will try to 'save her' from us bad wolves. He is cold-blooded enough to do it, and he is just as bad as the other rogue hunters." 

"Okay, but how do you suppose we keep this a secret? That last time we did that, it got out when everyone started to drop like flies. This isn't going to be any easier guys," John reasoned.

"This must be a pack secret until we know for certain that Dean is gone," Derek replied. 

"Only pack members are allowed to know. We have to keep this within the pack," Stiles says. "Should we keep this from anyone under twelve for now?"

John contemplated. He then nodded. "That seems to be for the best."

"Okay. Anyway, have you been able to get the charge of IE cleared yet, Dad?" Stiles asked changing the subject topic.

"Yep, it shouldn't show up on anyone's record," John started. "The district attorney says if it ever happened again, she won't hesitate in bringing them in court. This is a serious offense, especially since they're minors."

"Hopefully now they will think twice before they do it again," Derek comments. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah. So who's hungry? I was making cookies before we got called down and the dough is still in the fridge." He got up and walked in the kitchen. He started bustling around the room finding the appropriate ingredients to go with the stored dough, he decided to make snicker-doodle cookies for his dad. Yah know, just to say sorry for the trouble.

* * *

  _Beacon Hills Mall_

A woman with dyed blond hair and cold brown eyes surveyed her surroundings. Eleven strangers-ranging from their teens to young twenties surrounded her. The newcomers were in the mall. There were an assortment of followers that weren't entirely human. They were of different gender and race. they have done things that would make the other supernatural beings blush and shy away. This wasn't an ordinary group of newcomers. They were hybrids. 

"Remember in addition to my search for a new husband, your mission is to find that fox/elf hybrid and hand her over to my current boss," Black Widow aka Heather Harlow spoke coldly. Some of the hybrids glared at the woman.

"We don't work with Hunters, period! If they want that hybrid so badly they should come down here and do it their-selves instead!" the Dhampir-Crimson retorted. In reply, Heather backhanded the chosen spokesperson for the Hybrids.

She hissed, "You don't question me! You owe me your life, and I can kill you myself. I suggest you do what you're told, fool." The Siren, Dahlia, glared at Heather, as Foxglove and Sapphire came forward to help Crimson to his feet. While the hybrids owed their lives to the Black widow, they didn't always agree with her methods. Working with people who wanted them dead was crossing the line.

"Stake out the town," Black Widow said. 

"I don't want any stone unturned."

* * *

  _Beacon Hills Diner_

Melissa had asked John and Peter to meet her at the local diner for lunch. When the men arrived and sat down to read the menu. Melissa began; _  
_

"I need your advice," she begun as they sat at their table.

Peter was all ears. "Sure, what is it you need our help for?"

"My ex-husband Jack has returned. I don't know why he is here, but I doubt it is for any good reason."

"Jack? What the hell is he doing here? Does Isaac or Scott know?" John whispered. His face had gone pale, and he was uneasy. Jack was never good news and he knew it. He's always had a troubled past and it was getting sketchier by the minute. He didn't like the fact that Jack had decided to return to town, especially after all of the kids had been born.

"The answer is definitely yes. Scott fainted when he saw him. Isaac and Scott told me all about their encounter with him in the park," Melissa recounted.

"I wish we could arrest him, but there is no reason. Sure, the police force will have their eyes on him, but without actual proof our hands are tied," Peter sighed sadly. 

"Wait, one of the hunters from the team the Council sent Robyn Lennox is a private investigator. Surely she could follow Jack around to get any proof for us to arrest him?" John pondered.

"That should work. I can call Dylan and we can arrange something," Peter says taking out his phone and walking in the other room.  Melissa fidgeted in her seat, looking really uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, Melissa," John comforts. "We will get this bastard. He won't hurt anyone on my watch."

* * *

  _Hale Manor_

Derek and Stiles were getting ready to eat dinner with the pups' help. James and Laura were sitting into their high chairs with plates of beef and veggies. The food had been cut into small pieces for the toddlers to eat. The toddlers had sippy cups filled with milk. Meanwhile 8 years old Selene and 7 years old Luna were setting the table with help from Reggie and Jace. Evan, Colton and Carl were carrying plates filled with food to the table for everyone. Tony, Blake, Reyna and Piper were helping pass the dinner plates around. Alex put the basket filled with rolls on the table. Stiles filled each plate with beef stir fry and rice. Everyone had been given milk.

"Everyone needs to drink milk," Stiles demands."I don't know what you eat when you're at school, so I'm not taking any chances. Get yourselves a glass and come straight back."

The trio of Colton, Carl and Evan groaned before they finally went over to where Jace was pouring milk into everyone else's glasses. Piper was holding the glasses while Reyna, Blake, Reggie, and Tony waited in a line. The Nekojins were all too happy to follow Stiles' order in this case. Alex was already seated with her milk when everyone returned to the table. She was making sure that the babies were eating all their food and drinking properly. Tony took James's bib and rubbed the milk that had dribbled down his chin off his face. Blake sat down besides Alex and Piper was seated next to Reyna. Everyone were ready to eat.


	5. And How the Heavens, They Opened Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has to meet to discuss what's been happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the angst commences! It's Tori posting today! We have been working for at least 2 hours and this is our product. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Oct 7, Beacon Hills High School campus_

The theme was School Color Spirit, so the teens were dressed in clothing of red and white. The boys wore jackets and shirts supporting their sport teams with red track pants to go with their outfits. Alex wore a red flower pin with red leggings and red and white fringe shirt. Madoka was wearing jeans with long sleeved red shirt with a red and white beret to complete her outfit, and Izumi wore a red plaid skirt and a white blouse with flower pins to complete the outfit. Holly wore a red tie-dyed t-shirt with leggings, red vest, and high socks with running shoes.  Emily wore a outfit of blouse and skirt with tights while Reyna wore leggings with a long sleeved shirt. Piper wore a red dress with white polka dots. Tess wore a plaid shirt with jeans. Reggie was wearing overalls with red long sleeved shirt. The teens were talking about the upcoming school assembly and the weekend.

"So, are you going to homecoming, everyone?" Emily asked.

"Sure if nothing comes up," Piper replied.

 "Agreed," Reyna spoke.

"Grounded, remember?" Carl groaned.

 "Oh, come off it! Don't you think they will just let this little thing slide for homecoming?" Reggie groaned as she put her Algebra notebook and textbook into her bag for her next class. She had been working to try and convince Stiles and Derek that they are responsible enough to go to a simple homecoming.

"I strongly doubt," Evan answers. "We are grounded, and that's that. They're serious you guys! It's better for us to stay home and finish up our punishments early."

"Party-Pooper."

"Goody Two-Shoes."

Evan slammed his locker door and gave them dirty looks. "I don't give two shits what you call me. I'm going to be the bigger person and deal with my punishment! It's for the best." He walked off, leaving everyone gaping and wondering what his deal was.

* * *

  _Hollins University campus, Roanoke, VA_

Boyd and Erica were eating lunch at the campus. They were eating mini pizzas, while talking.

 "Did you get a message last night?" Boyd asked his mate.

"Yeah. It's strange, but we've been through some weirder things before," Erica nodded her head. They were referring to one of Kyle's abilities. The boy had the ability to open portals to any place, and as a result, Derek and Stiles would sometimes ask the kid to deliver messages to Boyd and Erica.

 "So we're getting another baby sister," Boyd spoke calmly.

"About time! Oh and did you hear about Evan?" Erica laughed. "Apparently, he and his new friends, Carl and Colton, decided to go and add a bit of excitement to their Spirit Week. On Pajamas Day, those three showed up at school, completely nude. No sock, no nothing. Izumi told me that Alex figured out the whole thing and made sure the others were distracted. To top that all off, Lyon, Nico, and Tony also showed up dressed up as drag queens."

 Boyd gave his mate a strange look. "Didn't Mom - yah know what, I don't even want that question answered. I  _know_ he still talks with those drag queens." He ate the last of his pizza and wiped off his hands.

"We have break coming up soon at the academy," Boyd informed Erica. "I was thinking that if you were free, we could go visit my grandma. She's not too far from here, but I still want to make sure that we can get there and still be able to return to campus on time."

"Sounds cool to me," Erica started, "but I want to get my manuscript off to my editor. He has a deadline, and all I need to do is finish off the ending and then it's out of the way. He'll catch the strays if I miss something."

"It's a date then." They sat in comfortable silence and wait for their check to come.

* * *

  _Beacon Hills Coffee Shop_

Danny and Jackson were meeting for coffee on their lunch break. They had few minutes before they had to return to the office and the set. They were enjoying there coffee when a stranger showed up in the cafe. The woman looked around then locked her eyes on Jackson. She looked and him up and down before she actually up to the young men.

 "You'll be my new husband," she demanded. She tried to run her fingers through his hair and across his cheek.

"Excuse me," Danny hissed when she tried to touch Jackson. "but I'm afraid that's mine. I'd prefer it if you would step away from him, and go about your business." Jackson nodded with him. He liked that Danny was possessive, but when the guy got fired up, he was Hawkeye with his accuracy in shooting.

"I'd prefer that, too. I never thought I would ever say this, but I don't want a woman to touch me," Jackson added, taking her hand off of him.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "I won't take a 'No' for an answer. You must not know who I am. My name is Heather Harlow. I'm am capable of getting whatever I want and he will be _mine_." She gave Danny a dirty look and blew a kiss to Jackson. He didn't like her and made a face of disgust at the girl.

"What was up with that chick?" Jackson asked bewildered.

Danny shook his head. "I have no clue, but that is not okay. We need to tell Derek and Stiles, and let them know that we have a problem on hand." He pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped away at it. He had to let them know and fast. 

She will come back.

* * *

  _Hale Manor_

The pack all were gathered in the den at Hale Manor. There was an emergency pack meeting, and they were crammed inside. Stiles and Derek stood before the room, ready to address their newest problem. The small children were in one of the soundproof rooms with Melissa and John. Melissa would be filled in later on after it was all said and done.

 "We'll fill in the Hunter teams later, but this meeting is for pack members only. If anyone that is older than twelve are aloud to be present," Derek began.

"To start this meeting off on track, do you know about who Derek and I used to be?" Stiles asked the teens.

 "Yeah, you told it to us when we first entered Beacon Hills," Izumi answered. "We were filled in and then sent off to stay with our assigned guardian."

"Right, but there is more to it. You see, we got some news the other day that might change everything within the pack," Derek explained.

Isaac arched his eyebrow. "What is it then?"

"I'm pregnant and it's Kate in there," Stiles blurted. Everyone stood stalk still. No one breathed or moved or even blinked. It was a dead silent room.

"How do you know for sure?" Peter finally said. "There is no telling if it's a girl or boy. It's too early."

"When the twins were born, it was stressed induced labor, and I collapsed, " Stiles began. "I dreamed about so many things. Things that I'd never know without it." He looked at Alex and smiled.

"I saw your parents and your brother, and they told me about you. They love you with all their heart and only wish for the best," he concluded. Tears filled Alex's eyes, and Derek took up where Stiles left off.

"We're keeping everything a secret. It is a matter of uttermost secrecy because while Gerard is dead, the hunting community are still out there, and one of them, Dean Winchester, is a major threat."   
"Did you just say Dean Winchester?!" Alex's broken voice asked. She was close to bursting into traumatic tears again.

"He killed my birth mom," Reggie informed the group, her own tears running down her cheek. "His brother Sam was a lot nicer, and he made me feel warm and safe."

Alex nodded, "He showed up days before Auntie was killed. He definitely knew Reggie from before. I know the Council wants him, so try tracking him down. Jun actually liked and trusted him. No idea why, though."

Everyone was weeping and hurting. All the talks of their pasts were bringing up their own. Yes, they had gotten closure, but that didn't mean that it still didn't hurt inside. It was like a knife in your chest that if you pull it out, your certain you will die where you're standing. There were tears raining down on them as they let the guilt and pain and violence fall from their shoulders like a heavy built armor. Walls crumbled and they embraced each other. It was a hard time for them, letting emotion be a comfort when they had spent most of their lives using it as a weak crunch. Every stiff emotion was no longer present and they were materialized after Stiles' speech.

"But why? You keep saying he hates humans." Blake questioned. Alex shrugged with him. She didn't even know herself.  
"I really would love to know the answer myself," Reggie spoke sadly

"Jun called him family. I could ask Sammy anything. Since Sammy was free to answer my questions, and he didn't think twice. I heard them talking, but at the time I didn't really understand the topic they discussed. The conservation still haunts me." 

"What conservation?" Kyle asked in interest.

"It was fascinating. I just wanted to know what it was about." As Reggie started talking, memories came flooding back vividly.

  _9 years old Reggie was on her way to the kitchen for something to drink. She couldn't sleep since the nightmares kept her awake. She was pouring a glass of lemonade when she heard voices. She followed the talking to the living room and peeked in only to find Jun and his new friend Sam talking. Sam Winchester was a human and a former hunter to boot, but strangely, Jun seemed to have no problems with him. Mama had been happy to see him! Sam had told the girls that they could call him Sammy. Anyway, the 17 year old Jun was speaking with the 22 year old._

_"They actually did that? I'm sorry man, if I'd known what they planned to do, I would have told you about it," Sam said, visibly distressed.  
_

_It's not your fault," Jun stressed. "We cannot always choose our family. You saw Mother. She's not the Mama I used to know, not anymore. Mama died with Papa. You, Alex and Rukia are all the family I have left. You're our brother, remember? Papa said you're a part of the family, so you're stuck with us."_

_"Who's Alex?" Sam questioned. Jun shrugged._

_"We stayed with her family for 4 years after everything. her parents were really nice. Our families have mutual relations, that what mother told us, one of the rare times she actually answered Rukia's questions. Then Gerard showed up and killed everyone 2 years ago. Alex's been with us ever since. She and Rukia are blood sisters now."_

__"That makes sense. We should go back to bed. We have to be up early for watch," Sam said, leading his friend up to their room. Rukia was standing there, bewildered by everything. She had a confidant now. She could trust him, and it was time for answers. She need to breathe. She needed those nightmares to stop._ _

"And that's what happened," Reggie concluded. Silence fell across the room before Lyon spoke suspiciously.  
"Mutual relations?"

Alex was looking confused. "How? Except for Auntie, Chris, Allison and Tommy, my blood relatives are dead!" she burst out.

Lyon was in deep thought. "A new puzzle to figure out," he mused.

Everyone stayed silent. They were thinking through all the possible relations that Stiles and Chris could have that they weren't seeing. They came up with nothing and let the frustration of the whole situation sink into their flesh.

"We can try to look for them, but now isn't the time," Peter said. "We need to watch our necks and protect innocents. That's are main priority."

"Okay. Any ideas what Sam meant when he said 'they did that'?" Carl pondered. Reggie shook her head.

"Nope-no idea, but Jun said that Sammy knew me when I was really little. Remember Alex?" she asked as turned to her friend. Alex nodded her head.

"Yup, he mentioned you looked really adorable in that Ewok costume Kushina and Jenna put on you when you was 2 years old. Jun started laughing for some odd reason."

"Yeah, I remember that. I couldn't live down that hype," Reggie giggled.

"So, I really want to know who was the sci-fi fan? Jun didn't seem to be the type to like that genre," Alex replied. "I ask because I recall you knowing what a Tardis was when Robbie was going on and on about Doctor Who."

"Guys!" Stiles yelled, getting the others attention. "This is serious now! We are dealing with a new threat, and this is not the time." 

Derek nodded. "We are close to declaring war on multiple people. This is the time we use all our knowledge to find a way to avoid it. Let's get down to business!"

"Okay, we can discuss that later," Alex decided. 

"Will Robyn mind if I ask her to try finding Sammy so I can ask him questions about my past?" Reggie asked.

Tess replied, "I doubt she'll will mind. She's been bored lately." 

"Anyway!" Alex cuts in. "What's this about Jackson having a new admirer, anyway?"

"Please don't remind me!" Jackson whimpered. "I prefer not to remember any of that."

"I swear," Danny begun, "I was this close to shooting her in between the eyes."

'Who is she anyway? Did you catch a name?" Kyle asked. Jackson shivered.

Danny nodded. "She said her name was Heather Harlow."

"We've been doing a profile on her for a while. She just showed up and started wanting power within the town," Peter says as he tries to find the briefcase he keeps all his cases in.

"Is she a hunter?" Derek asks as Stiles gasps for breath. Scott was beside him, trying to stop him from hyperventilating.

"We don't know, but her alias is Black Widow. She is wanted in 20 states for murder. She has married 20 times and _all_  of her husbands died mysteriously and under suspicious circumstances." Peter started. "She runs with hybrids. What they are aren't really classified and we aren't sure how many. What we do know, however, is that they don't work too well with Hunters. They have a Code and they have been trying to stick to it. They owe her a life debt, and that's why they are with her."

"You can't blame them in that case," Carl comments.

Blake nodded his agreement. "They probably met too many rogue hunters like we did."

"But _why_  choose this town?" Lyon tries to reason. "There are many places she could go, yet she chose this place. Beacon Hills is our territory and is under our protection. This area is off-limits to anyone not pack." 

"The Council put the word out that Beacon Hills are off-limits. Because the town is under the protection of the Hale pack. By now the hybrids will def know," Jace added.

"Look, whatever it is, we will find out. As of today, we are under high alert. The pack needs to be armed and ready for attack," Peter began, "no matter where we are."

* * *

_Gallagher-Hale household_

Chris made meat lasagna, complete with garlic bread and salad. Malachi was giving Tommy his dinner when the toddler had been placed in his high chair. His dinner was cut up in small pieces. Chris had made certain to provide Tommy with the veggies he liked. Peter was setting the table and carrying the bread and the lasagna to the table on their platters.

Tommy was getting in some teeth and he was able to eat some solid foods. He ate squash some times when his gums would get sore, but it was usually carrots and chicken.They would give him other foods, but he leaned towards those. "He's a picky eater," Peter would say to defend his son. He would drink apple juice, milk, or grape-cranberry juice with his meal. He would have to drink water from time to time, just to tone down the acidity. 

Malachi made chocolate cheesecake. It took him a good two hours to get the chocolate filling and the chocolate graham crust ready. The crust baked for 5 minutes and then it was settled overnight.

Finally everyone were ready to eat. So Malachi took his seat next to Tommy.

Chris asked, "How was your day, everyone other than the pack meeting?" 

"Tedious," everyone answered. Chris gave a strange look towards his son. The kid was too young to know that word. He left that conversation alone. Dinner was silent for remainder. Besides the laughing at how Tommy acted out Monsters Inc, it was under companionable silence. That was the calmest moment they've had all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long one! Can't believe we wrote all that! Well, we'll see you next time!


	6. Like Arms of Dazzling Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack business is attended to. With unwelcome visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 6. We're finally editing the fics and posting them on Livejournal. Because next week I'll be in Florida and Tori is going to be really busy. We should be back in about 10 days or so.

_Oct 18, Alan's office, Beacon Hills_

Derek and Stiles were in Alan's office with the twins and Reggie for their annual checkup. Rachel and Isaac were also there. Isaac was getting his training experience and Rachel had decided that Reggie needed to be given a complete checkup due to Reggie's early medical history being unavailable. Since Reggie's name had been changed, no one knew if Reggie had any allergies, or genetic diseases and other concerns. Reggie's medical history was in serious question. Rachel had hired Robyn to try to find Reggie's birth certificate and her actual files from her first three years. Alan was giving the twins and Reggie their checkup much to their dismay. In between trying to keep his morning sickness at bay, keeping the fussy toddlers and the wary Reggie calm, Stiles had his hands full. Luckily for the pack mom, Derek and Isaac were there to help him out. 

"Mama!" James squirmed.

Laura joined in, making grabby hands for Derek."Dada!" Reggie was trying to vainly escape the examination table. Isaac had moved to cut off Reggie's escape route.

"Reggie, trust us. Dr. Deaton has always helped us. He was one of our most trustworthy humans in our original pack. He's just going to make sure you're in good health and then it will be over," Derek says, trying his best to comfort the teenage girl while also entertaining his little girl. Reggie gave the vet wary looks, before replying.

"No needles!" she screamed. Rachel took over and explained to the adults.

"Reggie has quite the phobia of needles. So this is nothing new for us. She was a holy terror when she was younger. We always had a difficult time calming her down."

"Reggie, please do this for us," Stiles begged. "We need to know what are your health risks. If it makes it any better, James and I will hold your hand during the whole thing." After a few minutes, Reggie nodded before she took both Stiles and James's hands.

"Okay, Reggie. I'm going to clean the area where the needle is going to go. On the count of three, I will insert it. I'll draw out whatever I need and on your count again, I'll take it out. Does that sound fair?" Alan says as he gathers all of the sterilized  materials. Reggie started frantically looking for any escape routes, so Isaac took over entertaining Laura while Derek took over comforting the kitsune. Derek held her down and rubbed her sides.

"Stay calm, Reg. Take deep breaths and count to 100. It helped me when I was smaller." Reggie whimpered as she shut her eyes and started to count to 100. Moments passed before she dared to open her eyes.

"There we go," Rachel coos.

"All done. You can get up now. Stiles needs to get his ultrasound done." She covered the puncture area with a band-aid and gave Reggie a lollipop. Isaac took over and took the twins and Reggie out of the room, leaving Derek and Stiles alone with Alan.

"I'm going to take care of some other things. I'll be back to check in," Rachel announced as she left the room. Alan nodded and patted the examination table. Stiles laid down and went through the standard procedure of the warming the gel on his stomach and having the wand pressed to it. While Alan was doing the ultrasound Stiles held his mate's hand tightly. Derek was hovering over his mate protectively. Due to the current dangers, the Alpha was in protective mode. 

"Okay, let's see. She's still small and not all of her organs have developed. I trust you already know who this baby is, and how everything will change when she gets here, right?" Deaton coaxes, trying his best to make them answer him. He wanted to know if Derek was willing to let the past with the old Kate rest long enough to raise this child.

"Yes we know, we have to keep the hunters far away. No one outside the pack knows who our little girl is," Stiles informed Alan. 

"Yes, Chris said that he wouldn't put it past certain people not to attempt to kidnap our daughter in order to 'save her'. That person has already taken Reggie's birth mother away. We don't want to lose anymore of our pack members to them," Derek growled.

"I know that. What I really mean is that can you put behind yourselves what Kate did before, so you can raise this little thing?" Deaton says, pointing to the ultrasound monitor.

"We can, since it's not her fault Gerard got to her," Stiles answered Alan. "You forgot I raised her for eleven years. I vividly remember the sweet, happy and innocent girl she used to be. Plus, I saw her in that dream when she told me that she was looking forward to coming back to be my little girl again."

Derek nodded his agreement, "Yes, if we can forgive Allison for her everything she did while she was being manipulated by Gerard, I think we can put the past behind us and move on. This is our second life after all."

"Okay. Well everything seems normal and the gel is drying. What I'm going to do is to get you some prenatal vitamins. I have already printed out this ultrasound and Rachel should be bringing it any minute," Alan says. He handed Stiles a napkin and took the ultrasound copies from Rachel when the doctor returned to the room.  Alan then gave a copy to Derek and Stiles, and kept the second copy for his new unmarked file. As Alan and Rachel left the room. Derek and Stiles were looking at the ultrasound picture of their unborn daughter. Stiles wiped off the gel, as Derek helped his husband off the table. Stiles kissed Derek briefly.

"We're going to be fine, Derek," Stiles whispers against his lips, he continued speaking.

"I just know it." Derek just smiled and kissed him one last time before walking them out to the hallway. Isaac was balancing James on his knee while Reggie was cooing over Laura. They spotted the Alpha and his husband and quickly rounded up everything. They headed home to relax for as long as they could.

* * *

  _Restaurant in the Town Square,_

John and Peter met Dylan at a casual restaurant in the town square. The restaurant was some of the kind that didn't require fancy dress clothing. Dylan led the men to an area cordoned off with yellow crime scene tape.

"What do we have here?" Dylan asked. He was walking over the crime scene. The restaurant owners and the manager were being interviewed by one of the first responders. They looked pretty shook up and wanted to crawl out of their own skin. Tables were rearranged and scattered all through the room. Charis and drinks at the bar were broken and turned over. It was chaos. 

"I have no idea, the manager found the body when he arrived this morning for work. He discovered the mess, and when he went to phone us. He tripped over the corpse." Peter informed the deputy.

"From what I can tell, they've been dead for over 5 hours. This was a brutal murder." John said.

"How did they die? Is there any clues to who did it?" Dylan fired off questions.

"Slashed torso and throat. I have no idea who would do this, but I can take a guess," Peter said, he then adds. "It could be the Black Widow. Now, she's wanted in 21 states for murder."

* * *

  _Beacon Hills Daycare center_

Allison was giving Lydia and Ryan a tour of her workplace. The backyard was fenced. In the backyard, swings for babies and young children were set up. There was a sandbox, Spring toys, a Toddler Tunnel Maze, a playground set with slides, climbing walls, etc. Inside the large building, there were various rooms with offices. There were rooms for the children to play and learn. The rooms were organized according to the age groups. There was a nursery with cribs, a diaper table, etc. There were toy chests filled with toys. Mini tables with matching chairs for young children. A paint easel, toy kitchen, clubhouse, two-sided book display filled with children's books, nap mats for nap-time and so much more. The classroom Allison was going to be overseeing was a big playroom. It had a flat screen for movie day and a bin filled of toys for outdoor playtime. There was crayons, color pencils, and paint for creative time. There were shelves upon shelves of books for reading time with a reading mat. There was a word wall the kids would use to find Word of the Day. They would try and use it that day at least once. The director's office was in the front lobby. If parents wanted to talk to caretakers, they could meet in the lounge in the back of the building and have refreshments.

* * *

  _McCall house_

Isaac and Scott were visiting Melissa with the triplets. The adults were seated in the family room talking, while the babies slept into a playpen that Melissa had set up.  Emily and Holly were in the kitchen doing their homework. Just then the doorbell rang, the confused Holly went to answer the door. _  
_

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked, opening the door to see a man with dark brunette hair and equally dark eyes. He was a foot and a half taller than her and he was eying her carefully. Holly eyed the man in front of her carefully and warily. While the man seemed like an ordinary stranger, he kept giving her the willies. She was beginning to wish that Reggie was here so the redhead could take a look at the man's aura and help her figure out why the man was creeping her out.

"How are you today, sugar? I'm looking for Melissa and Scott McCall," the man asked faking a shy smile. He had other intentions. Meanwhile in kitchen, Emily was beginning to wonder why Holly hadn't returned yet. So Emily stood up and left the kitchen to go looking for her best friend. Emily found Holly, just in time to hear the man's question to the elven girl. Emily then doubled back and veered off to the family room, only to find Melissa, Isaac, and Scott there. She cleared her throat.

"Um, Grandma, there's a strange man at the door. He says he needs to talk with you and Scott." Melissa's face fell and Scott pressed himself into Isaac.

"Make him leave, mom," the werewolf began to tear up. The woman got up from her spot on the couch and followed the girl to the door. She gently moved Holly aside. She then looked the man dead in the eye and spoke.

"What do you want? The last time we saw each other, I made my wishes clear. We don't want to see you ever again." 

"I just want my child, that's all. He was taken away from me _way_ too soon," Jack smirked as he tapped on the door frame. He scanned the room and set his sights on the teenager that had answered the door. He saw Holly and threw her a wink. Holly shivered and backed away. Isaac growled as the man appeared in the doorway of the family room. He moved in front of his mate protectively. Before Jack could open his mouth to make up some random excuse. Isaac lashed out, punching Jack in the face.

"You stay the hell away from my family, you got that? You get any closer and I will rip your throat out with my teeth!" Isaac threatened, grabbing Jack by the collar and throwing him out of the house.  Once he turned back around, he got an armful of both Scott and Melissa. They were shaking and Scott was officially crying now.  Isaac could feel it. He could feel that ever present ache in his chest that refused to go away. He wanted that man gone. For good.


	7. With Our Rain Washed History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets confronted again.

_Oct 31, Hale Manor, Beacon Hills_

Derek and Stiles were gathered in the den at Hale Manor. The 10 teens, with the twins, Selene and Luna were dressed up into costumes for trick-treating. Luna was dressed up as a fairy. While Selene was Kit from the American Girls. Reggie was Nancy Drew, and she had convinced Alex to dress up as Bess Marvin. Piper was dressed up as Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter. Evan, Colton, Reyna, Jace and Tony had saved their costumes from Spirit week and put them to good use. Reyna was Storm from X-Men, while Jace was Cyclops. Evan was wearing his Octopus costume, complete with mask, while Colton was dressed up as a python, with face paint. Tony was a 'drag queen.' Stiles were preparing to take pictures. Meanwhile Reggie stared at Tony with shock.  
"Does Tess know about you going out dressed like that?" Carl snorted while Tony glared at his one of his adopted sisters. Nico couldn't resist commenting;  
"That's what I want to know-cousin!" he leaned back into his mate; Colton's arms.

Stiles laughed at them and cooed. "You guys look cute together! Scott owes me $20!" Stiles' best friend mumbled angrily and handed over the money he owed him. They had made a bet that Nico was going to either end up with Evan or Colton. 

"And why are you betting on our love lives?" Nico asked his older brother and mom.  
"Should we be worried?" Blake spoke warily. Tony commented  
"You should be worried about the ones whom powers deals with soul-mates. I heard there are rumors that some beings have the ability to see soul-bonds."

"Now, if I hadn't experienced werewolves for these past years, I would think that was craziness," Stiles said, fixing his Captain America suit. Derek was Agent Coulson, who was trying to put the finishing touches on Laura's Black Widow costume and James' Hawkeye cosplay. Carl and Blake were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that were entertaining the babies.

* * *

  _Around town_ ,

The pack with the Marauders and the cubs in tow wandered the entire town of Beacon Hills trick and treating. Carl, Colton, and Evan had a ongoing competition on how to get the most candy. Lyon and Reggie were discussing what candy they had gotten and making plans on to swap their treats later with Madoka, Blake, Tess and Nico. Malachi, Jace, Emily, Holly, Izumi, Kyle, and Alex were helping with the cubs. Reyna was asking her younger brother; Tony pointed Qs about his choices into costumes. Meanwhile; Reyna's mate Piper was giving Will some advice.

"It's almost 10 PM, guys. They said to meet them back at the Police Station. We should get going," Colton says. Everyone checked their watches. He wasn't joking. It was a quarter till 10.The group turned around and started walking to the police station.  They were walking on a dirt path when they heard rustling coming from the bushes. The wolves caught onto it first and led off the trail.

"What are you doing?" Stiles questioned.

"We heard something," Derek answered. "We might want to investigate it." They wandered away from the road that led to the station. They walked down the road, hearing the night stir and the cool air beat against their skin. Animals of the night peeked out at those that had intruded on their peace. The cubs were visibly scared and started to whimper. Their parents were shushing them, trying to tame their own fears. 

All of sudden the group found their-selves near the train deport.

"Why are we here? We should be at the station by now," Tess asked as they stood in the middle of the room.

* * *

  _Near the Train Depot_

There was a rustling. Everyone's ears lit up as the shadows danced. They moved and shimmied, trying to come to the light. One of the big, blinding lights came on and blocked everyone's views

"Hello, sugar. Missed me?" a menacing voice cackled.

The pack found immediately themselves surrounded by Hybrids. The Black Widow came out of the shadows to survey the pack with cold eyes. Danny and Lydia had come armed just in case. Derek, Isaac, and Peter were shielding their mates and cubs. Emily, Holly, Piper, Blake, Izumi, and Alex were with Jackson, Scott, and Stiles as they surrounded the cubs. Allison and Chris stood, ready to fight with their new strength. Tess, Will, Madoka, and Colton took out their weapons out. Evan, Jace, Lyon, Kyle, Nico, Tony, and Reyna switched to their hybrid forms. Carl, Reggie and Malachi were on their guard instantly. Tess went over to stand at her mate, Tony's side.  

"What do you want?!" Carl hissed. Heather laughed mockingly.

"The elf-fox hybrid for starters," she motioned towards Reggie. Lyon began growling. Madoka narrowed her eyes.

Reggie stepped back and hid behind Isaac, Peter, and Derek. She knew that someone was after her, but she didn't get her answer until now. Stiles was staring at the girl, fear in his eyes. He didn't want anything to happen to her, and he would drop dead before she is harmed. Everyone was in their fighting stances, ready to kill if the time calls for it.

"Why?!" Alex burst out. 

"The Hunters want her, " the Siren, Dahlia, answered.

The Scorpion Man, Sapphire added, "The leader Dean Winchester is paying a lot for you to be handed over to him. Personally, we think if the hunters wants you so bad they should come down and do their dirty work their-selves." The Cambion Foxglove spoke directing his words to Reggie.

"Hybrids have incredible powers, but if the wrong people ever found out they will either want to kill you or use you because of your powers."

"Then if you don't like Hunters, why are you after us?" Isaac hissed, his blood lust painfully high. He didn't want to kill in front of his kids though. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Life debts are a bitch, aren't they?" the lizard hybrid, Zircon hissed.

"She's in it for the money," the Gorgon, Ruby motioned towards Heather.

"Hand over the kid over or face the consequences," Heather threatens.

"Or what?" Scott challenged. "You're going to swoon us to death? You did a very good job with Jackson the other day."

"Please don't ever mention that again," the other werewolf groaned. That was not the highlight of his day.

Heather roared into rage and hurled black bolts at the group as everyone scattered. Lyon turned to run to Reggie. Heather acted fast, and recited a spell. Reggie started screaming with Lyon. A few moments later, there were piles of clothing where the teens once stood.

"What the hell was that?!" Derek yelled at the woman. She smirked and blew a kiss.

"You'll find out soon enough, doll face," she taunted. She raised her fist and just like that, they were gone.

"Reggie?" Scott worried. "Lyon, are you in there?" he said, pulling back the clothes. He jumped up and put his hand over his mouth.

"What is it?" Peter asked, irritated by the lack of words. He pushed the Beta out of the way and looked down.

"Oh."

* * *

_Hale Manor_

The pack gathered in the den with the pint-sized Reggie and Lyon. The cubs, with Selene, Luna and Akemi were upstairs in one of the sound proof rooms with John, Melissa, Emily, Holly, Piper, and Evan. The teens had been recruited to help out, and after being promised to be filled in, went along with John and Melissa. The 3 years old toddlers looked around the room confused. The young boy had golden blond hair and amber eyes filled with confusion.

"Who you? Me Lyon Deveraux. Why me kitty?" Lyon complained. Kyle knelt down besides the toddler. The young Reggie had red hair in ponytails and green eyes. She had fox ears and tails, while Lyon had tiger tail, claws and fangs.

"Me Rukia MacKenzie. Where Mama and Papa and everybody? Did the bad men take them?" she babbled. Tears filled the tiny redhead's eyes.

"Little Red, don't cry," Scott cooed. He gathered her into his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"But I want Mama and Papa! I want those scawy men to go away! Kanky-nii says I can't goes out 'til they go 'way. Ands leawe us alone," the tiny redhead burst into tears.  

"Does you mean Onni-chan?" Madoka questioned the chibi, as she knelt down to speak with the toddler version of her best friend. Rukia nodded.

"You knows them?" Alex went over to Scott and Rukia.

"Does you know who Kushina, Jun, Gaara, Temari, Sammy, and Jenna are?"

Rukia's eyes lit up. "Shina-nee, Jun-nii, Gaa-nii, Mari-nee, Sammy-nii! You knows them? Jenna ises best fwiends with Shina-nee! Naga-nii said." Kyle was talking with the confused Lyon.

"Whewe Mommy and Daddy?" he asked Kyle.

"They're, uh, away," Stiles lies. "We're taking care of you for the moment, bubby. You hungry?"

"Kay," Rukia said. The kids had settled down, when a portal opened, and a teddy bear and a dragon appeared with a note. Kyle picked up a note and began reading out loud.

_"A trusted friend had a vision, so I think those will come in good use. Guard Rukia and her friend well. A friend."_ Alex snatched the note and shouted in shock. 

"That IS Jun's handwriting!" Rukia had picked up the bear and hugged it tightly.

"Luv, me missed you!" she giggled as she pressed the bear closer to herself.

Lyon was also hugging his new toy. Alex was looking shocked and confused. 

"Jun's alive?" she spoke into disbelief.

Madoka spoke, "Does nee means Onee-chan?" Rukia nodded. 

"Why ask her those questions?" Isaac asked curiously.

Izumi explained, "Onee-chan and Onni-chan are Japanese words. They mean big sister and big brother."

"Could he come back?" Stiles asked. "If he sent this, maybe he can bring himself."

"I have no idea if that's possible," Peter answers. "What we now know is that she has other siblings."

"Yet more unanswered questions," Alex sighed.

"The mystery continues to deepen," Blake comments.

"Takao!" Everyone looked over at the tiny blond chibi.

Kyle blushed, "Lyon was a big fan of Japanese anime and manga, even back then." 

"How are you going to explain where Lyon and Rukia came from? I mean, we can't just tell the public the truth, unless we want to be sent to the mental asylum," Malachi asked everyone.

"That's a bridge we'll cross when we get to it," Derek commented.


	8. Well, They Do Not Need to Be Told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! This is Betsie with chapter 8.

_Dec 17, Beacon Hills bus station_

Nearly two months had passed ever since that fateful Halloween night. The residents were still talking about the odd happenings. First there were the mysterious murders, that still continued to this day. Then Marisol Connor's niece and Sheriff Stilinski's nephew had come to town. Then Gerard Argent's friends had returned and tried to kidnap Regina Connor. The attempts still continued despite the fact that several of the would-be-kidnappers were arrested then sent to New York. John had to help Dylan come up with a cover story for that one. Lydia and Stiles were currently on the warpath as a result. Anyway, the Sheriff had issued all-points-bulletin and put the town on red-alert, in case more strangers showed up. In between the newcomer Heather Harlow trying to get some form of power over the town, and following Jackson Whittemore around, despite the boy's lack of interest. The kidnap attempts, and the mysterious deaths. The sheriff's department had their hands full. And now the deputies were beginning to dread having to deal with the furious duo of Lydia and Stiles. _  
_

Meanwhile the pack were saying their goodbyes to the Hunter team, and 10 of the Marauders. Robyn and Dylan were the only hunters staying, due to the kidnap attempts, Artemis and Orion had decided to leave someone behind in case more rogue hunters showed up. Blake and Carl were also staying. Tess was going to visit Tony's family. She would be returning to Beacon Hills on Dec 26. Derek and Stiles were there with the twins and Lyon. While John worked Stiles would babysit Lyon. Rukia was sitting in a double tandem stroller with Ryan. Rukia was sitting in front while Ryan slept in the back seat. Just then the bus pulled in the station and came to a stop. Boyd and Erica got off with Gabe Lennox. Gabe went over to where Robyn and Dylan were standing. When Boyd and Erica walked up to the family. They sped up then looked down to find the two new toddlers. Lyon was hiding behind Derek's legs, while Rukia looked on from the stroller. Both toddlers held their plushie toys, and wore special necklaces Alan had given them that concealed their hybrid parts, so that the kids would appear as human to the public.

"Explain," Boyd asked, not looking up from the kids.

"Jackson's admirer hit Reggie and Lyon with this spell. Presto toddlers. But Reggie was the original target." Carl commented. Alex groaned.

"Carl! You really need to go in more details than that! But yes, that is the basics. But Jackson's admirer is our current enemy, and she made a deal with the new leader of the rogue hunters. They are after Reggie. Anyway Reggie and Lyon have completely regressed and they have no memory of anything after their third year. Mom can explain better. But you really should wait until he calms down before asking." Erica nodded and got down on her knees.

"Hey little ones. What's your names? I'm Erica Reyes." She smiled and cooed at them. They were absolutely adorable.

"Me Rukia MacKenzie. This Luv." Rukia said holding her teddy bear's hand out to Erica for her to shake. Lyon spoke shyly as he came out from behind Derek's legs.

"Me Lyon Deveraux. This Takao." he was holding his dragon plushie.

"How adorable." Boyd cooed.

"Cute names." He smiled at the two kids and wondered if that's how their pups would be like.

"There have been kidnap attempts on Rukia. It's getting violent now," Stiles says, finally adding on to Alex's explanation.

"Yes, I think I know why Reggie's parents were killed." Blake spoke switching to the cover names. So the toddlers wouldn't overhear. He added.

"Reggie told us about the bad men trying to take her from her parents. They obviously were after her even back then. While we call her by her birth name. The townspeople think Reggie is Reggie Connor, Lydia's cousin. While Lyon is Mom's cousin." Alex burst out;

"The leader is him-of all people?! Why?" Kyle explained.

"Turns out the new current leader of the rogue hunters is named Dean Winchester. The Black Widow slipped up and let us know. The hybrids confirmed it."

"Well, whatever it is, we need to keep all of this under wraps. In the mean time, we have to get home now." Stiles said, he continued speaking

"It's dangerous out here."

* * *

  _Beacon Hills park_

The pack were in the local park, standing in a long line. Derek and Stiles were there with the twins and Lyon. Lydia and Allison had brought Rukia and Ryan. Isaac and Scott had brought the triplets. Peter and Chris were there with Tommy. There was a building with a sign out in front-it said Santa's village. Santa's village is a fairly big place. It had a huge walkway, and a fake cabin. Kids would walk up with their parents, where the little elves would take their hand and lead them to where Santa sat in a big chair. Then they would sit in his lap, and the photographer would take pictures. The decorations were entirely traditional. Fake snow littered the grounds around it and pine trees was set up for everyone to take an ornament. Stockings were hung before a fake fireplace and toys were set into them for decor purposes.  Lydia had decided to dress Ryan and Rukia up. Ryan was wearing a green reindeer coveralls complete with a Santa hat with bells at the end. While Rukia was wearing a white dress with a Christmas tree on the front, with a red ruffled skirt, with red and white striped tights and mary janes. She had a Santa hat with bells on it to go with her outfit. The triplets had little elf costumes on. Melissa had found them while she was buying Christmas presents the week before. Isaac had curled the girls' hair with rollers and Camden's hair fell flat like Scott's. Their shoes were pointed with tiny bells on the ends. Their tights were green and white, and they had little hats. The twins were Santa and Mrs. Clause. They had on the traditional red and white dresses and suit, with gold clasps on their black belts. James wore dress shoes while Laura wore tiny mary janes. Lyon was wearing tan corduroy pants with a green long sleeved shirt with a reindeer with a red nose on the front, with a green elf hat with bells on the end. He wore dress shoes. Tommy wore a green elf costume, with elf shoes and a matching hat with bells on it.

"Are you ready to see Santa?" Stiles asked the cubs. Rukia nodded. Allison smiled warmly at Stiles.

"Thank you for helping writing the letter to Santa for Rukia, Grandma." Stiles smiled.

"Don't worry, my mom did the same for me when I was Rukia's age, anyway." Lyon was gripping Derek's legs tightly. The pack had discovered that the tiny were-cat was painfully shy around strangers. The only people he was comfortable around was the pack members. Kyle had assured everyone that Lyon would outgrow his shy phase when he got older.

"It's okay, little guy. Santa's nice," Derek says, patting the toddler's head.

"Santa nice, 'e bwings us lots and lots of toys, Mari-nee said." Rukia chirped.

"That's right, Little Red," Lydia smiled.

"'Kay," Lyon said as he released Derek's legs and went over to where Rukia sat. While Lyon was staying with John and Kyle, due to his cover story. John had work while Kyle had school and Lacrosse. So every day Lyon was dropped off at Hale Manor, and Stiles ended up babysitting the were-cat. The two toddlers had hit it right off instantly. Over the last 6-7 weeks, the toddlers had become best friends, and they would share their toys and books. Rukia loved to play games of 'Let's Pretend such as school with Selene, cops and robbers with Lyon, and role-play games. She also loved to color, and she loved it when Derek or Stiles would read to her. Both kids were able to read beginner/low-level books. They were still learning how to read. The pack had discovered that Rukia loved to play tea parties and dress up, much to Peter and Chris's dismay. The toddlers also loved to watch Sesame Street and cartoons. As of right now, Rukia and Lyon were only permitted to watch the Disney channel and Scooby Doo. When the trio; Colton, Carl and Evan had tried to introduce Lyon to the Inu-Yasha anime, Stiles had put his foot down hard.

"Wait until they go back to their normal size," Stiles scolded. The kids had a regular nap time and didn't like to try many foods. Rukia in particular loved fruits and veggies. But refused to eat most meats. The pack had been confused at first until Jun had sent another letter explaining why. Anyway the kids would be put in time out from time to time, but overall, they were good kids.

Just then it was the cubs' turn. One by one, the kids were taken from their parents and seated on Santa's lap.

"you're all so adorable," Santa smiled as he took the individual pictures. He was an actual nice Santa and not the kind that would fake the jolly routine. His wife was Mrs. Clause and gave the kids homemade ginger bread men for their good behavior.

"They are all so precious," she told the parents, and then she would lead them back out. They were handed off to their family, and they enjoyed some cookies. 

"Stiles," Mrs. Clause smiled.

"You still have one library book overdue from two days ago." Stiles smiled at the town's favorite librarian.

"I'll have it back by tomorrow, Mrs. Murphy." he smiled, before kissing her cheek and leading the family out.

* * *

  _semi-casual restaurant in downtown Beacon Hills_

Lydia and Allison with Ryan and Rukia in tow met up with Lydia's mom Marisol Connor at a semi-casual restaurant. Ryan was sitting in a high chair with his bottle. Lydia and Allison had packed some jars of baby food in the diaper bag just in case. Rukia was strapped in her booster seat looking at the kids' menu. The menu had pictures and words below each picture; explaining what the foods were. While Lydia, Allison and Marisol looked at the menus.

"My goodness! He's growing everyday, isn't he?" Marisol smiled. She had accepted her daughter's relationship with Allison as soon as Lydia told her.  She was happy that her daughter had a good career and a loving family.

"He is," Allison confirmed smiling happily. A waitress walked to their table. She pulled out a pen and her ordering pad out and wrote down the table number. 

"What can I get you?" she smiled.

"A chicken salad for me and a philly Cheese for her. We'd like sweet teas," Lydia answered, picking Allison's favorite food for her. Marisol ordered

"A chicken pot pie and a root beer would be fine." The waitress looked at the small redhead that was still searching the kids' menu. Her little tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth in concentration. 

"What can I get for you kiddio?" the waitress asked Rukia.

"Chicken nuggets and fwies, pwease. With chocolate milk," she smiled. The waitress made a sound and gave the little girl a small coloring book and some crayons. 

After the waitress had left with the order, Marisol smiled.

"You like chicken?" Lydia took over to explain.

"Yes, we have learned what Rukia likes and dislikes ever since we last spoke. She loves steak, chicken, and salmon. She loves to eat lox, which was a surprise. She's willing to eat beef sometimes, plus she will only eat tuna if it is tuna maki sushi. Stiles was relieved when he found that fact out." Allison added

"Whoever the twins' actual names are, they succeeded into their prank a bit too well and traumatized Rukia badly. We're glad Jun wrote a letter explaining what happened. Otherwise we would still be confused about why Rukia won't eat meat. Right now Stiles is really angry about it. He keeps going on and on about Rukia needing to eat well-balanced meals."

"Me alweady bawanced, See?" Rukia argued before she sat up straight. She sat that way until she started to swing side to side. She nearly tripped out of her high chair and then slumped back in it. Marisol quickly steadied the little redhead.

"Different meanings," Lydia quickly assured Rukia.

"How do you definite 'balanced' Rukia?" Marisol asked.

"Standing on one foot wonger than the othew kids," the girl innocently answered back. Lydia groaned while Allison tried hard not to laugh.

"You sound just like Stiles! I heard he had a similar answer for his dad."

"Stiles had all the answers. But that time it didn't work on his dad," Allison finally managed to speak.

"Well that's just adorable. And here comes our places." Marisol grinned before she started to squirt a little ketchup on Rukia's plate.

* * *

  _Hale Manor_

Stiles was in the kitchen at Hale Manor making Christmas cookies with Alex and Piper's help. Isaac, Scott and Allison had to go to work to get their training experience. Lydia was having a mother and a daughter bonding time with Marisol. So the triplets, Ryan and Akemi were in the den with Derek, Jace, Blake, Carl, Kyle and Madoka. Evan had mysteriously vanished. Boyd and Erica were visiting because Derek wanted pack bonding time. Peter and Chris were with Dylan and John trying to work out a plan on increasing security measures. In case of hunters and future plots from the Black Widow. So Tommy was in the den with the twins, Rukia and Lyon. Just then, Selene wandered out of the den to the kitchen with Luna in tow. As Jace started chasing after the two girls. Evan showed up and convinced Rukia and Lyon to go in the kitchen.

In the kitchen, there were cookie sheets and cookie cooling racks filled with all kinds of Christmas goodies. There were Swiss Christmas Bread, peanut butter kisses, Mint meringues, snicker-doodles, Peanut M & M brownies, sugar cookies, chocolate chip cookies, spritz, red-velvet cheesecake cars, fudge, Mint brownies, and toffee bars. Piper was making pumpkin spice cookies and ginger bread. She took some cooking classes when they were stationed in New York, and they came in handy. Alex was stirring a batch of lemon drop cookies and her secret recipe for oatmeal cookies. Stiles had supervised the whole operation and was making his dad's favorites, chocolate-almond cookies. Just then Lyon and Rukia entered the kitchen and toddled over to Alex and Piper's section. Meanwhile Jace had finally managed to catch the duo of Selene and Luna and was in the progress of hauling the sisters out of the kitchen, when he spotted the toddlers. While Jace and the other teenagers were occupied, Evan sneaked in the kitchen and went over to the racks filled with cooling cookies and reached for a meringue. Only to be slapped on the hand.

"No," Stiles said slapping the teen's hand, he continued speaking.

"You either wait till they are all ready, or you wash those hands and start chopping up those almonds. "

"Aww," Evan pouted as he was foiled, he went over to the sink and started washing his hands. In the meantime, Jace managed to get the toddlers back to the den with the sisters in tow.

In the den, Derek had formed a puppy pile. Jace and Akemi had slung their-selves over Erica and Boyd. Jace and Akemi was holding Ryan and Tommy in their arms. They were pressed tight into Derek, and Carl and Madoka laid at his feet. Blake had stole a spot not too far from the others and had the triplets laying into his arms. The twins had taken over their father's chest, while Selene and Lyon were snuggled up against Luna and Rukia. Kyle was holding Rukia, and laying next to Blake.

* * *

  _John's house_

John walked in the door in time to see Kyle instruct Lyon into helping to set up the table. There was a booster seat set up for Lyon. Two glasses of milk were set at each plate. There was a sippy cup for Lyon. There were chicken kiev with other delicious foods. John smiled at the table. There were chocolate-almond cookies and rolls around the main dish. There was a cherry pie beside them. Kyle had set out some grilled chicken and green beans in case Lyon didn't like the kiev. Kyle picked up the were-cat and put him in the booster seat. When the were-cat toddler was strapped in Kyle made certain to position the chair, so Lyon could reach his dinner plate. Then Kyle turned to speak with John.

"Sit down," then Kyle took his seat. John then took his seat.

"Okay. how was he today?" John asks.

"According to Mom, he behaved himself. He met with Boyd and Erica at the bus station then visited Santa. After lunch he played with Rukia before and after their nap time. They played various types of games including tea party, cops and robbers, school with Selene, Luna and Akemi and puppy pile with the pack. Dad wanted pack bonding time, so Boyd and Erica came after lunch with the other kids. We ended up in a puppy pile, while Mom cooked Christmas cookies with Alex and Piper. Evan ended up helping when he got caught trying to steal some of the cookies." Kyle described the day's events for John. 

"That sounds good. Anymore plans before Christmas rolls around? I have some shopping left." the Sheriff says, eating his dinner.

"I really need to finish up my Christmas shopping. I need to get presents for Lyon and Rukia, because the original gifts I got for them are way above their current age level. Mom will kill me if I was to give Rukia Case Closed manga volume 52, and some of her favorite book series, the complete first-second seasons of Detective Conan anime. Not to mention how he would react to the manga series of Inu-Yasha, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Naruto, Count Cain/Godchild, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and Petshop of Horrors. Rafe, one of my older brothers suggested the manga, knowing how much Lyon loves anime/manga. The Kane Chronicles; another written by the same person who wrote Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus, I had volumes 1-3." Kyle recalled the original gifts, then he added;

"By the way, what should I get for Boyd and Erica? Oh by the way I need to gift wrap my gifts for Rafe and the others, plus my parents, so I can deliver them via portal." 

"Erica and Boyd loves video games." John said, he adds on.

"Far Cry 3 just came out, you can get that for them. While you're at it you may want to get Dance Central 3 for Erica."

"Good, and I think I have some ideas for what to get for Lyon, but I'm not sure what to get for Rukia. Alex and I are splitting the costs between us." Kyle admitted.

"What about a blanket and some toys," John suggested, he added.

"The comforter we gave her is worn now, and she is curious when her attention is free."

"Perfect. Alex saw this penguin plushie and a new style of coloring book the other day." Kyle declared. He adds on. _  
_

"I was thinking of getting the boy version for Lyon anyway. It's called Connect n' Color."

"Perfect!" John smiled as he made sure Lyon was eating all of his food.


	9. Show Me Now, Show Me the Arms Aloft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Tori posting. I'm not feeling to well, but I pulled through enough to write this with Betsie.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Dec 21, House Party_

Akemi, Selene, Luna, Rukia and Lyon were at one of Luna's friends' house for the annual Christmas party. About each kid under the age of 12 that lived in Beacon hills were there with several adults that were acting as chaperones. The party games varied for all ages, like Pin the Tail on Rudolph, Candy Cane Relay Race, a version of Musical Chair, Christmas-themed Treasure Hunt, a life-sized version of Candyland, Secret Christmas Stocking, and Santa Says. There was a crafts table set up for making Christmas cards, ornaments, paper chains, and paper wreaths. There was even a station set up for making and decorating gingerbread houses also.

The refreshment table was filled with food dish platters. A pizza bar had been set up with mini pizzas, the kids were allowed to choose their preferred toppings.  A fruit platter had been put on the table filled with pieces of watermelon, strawberries, blueberries, pineapples, grapes, melon, and kiwi. The table was decorated with snack mix and other refreshments. They had ordered a pizza and some hot wings. The table had Chex mix and sweet and salty trail mix. Doritos and other chips took up most of the space on the table with their coordinating dips. Cheesecake, pie, and cake was also available. Drinks were varying from Dr. Pepper to root beer. It was likely that by the end of the party, they would still have as least half of the snacks still left.

In the backyard, interlocking color foam tiles or mats had been set up for the life-sized Candyland game. Some of the mats had pictures of the special treats on them, and there was a huge dice. Both the high school and the local college drama departments had helped with the making of the various candies used in the life-sized Candyland.

Akemi wandered outside, wanting to get away from the crowd for a while when she spotted something. It was a figure, and she has never seen that person before. It was weird.

"Who are you?!" Akemi yelled a bit too loudly. Several adults turned to look and saw the lurking man.

The figure jumped when he saw the adults come out. He looked around and saw a car was trailing him. In a desperate attempt to get away, he made a break for it, with someone following him. Robyn pulled up in front of the house and the kids came out to meet her.

"Robyn, who was that?" Luna asked. She looked around and saw all the adults had gone back to whatever they were doing. The kids were gossiping, but other than that, they didn't care about what had just happened. That was for the best.

"We can't talk here," Robyn answered. "When you get home, lock all the doors and windows. Double check that everything is the same as you walked in before you go to sleep." The kids gave her weird looks. Rukia was sucking her thumb with a sour look on her face. That guy didn't seem right.

Selene replied, "But who -"

"Again, Selene," Robyn interrupted. "This is not the time. Go back to your party." The woman got back into her car and drove off to find her brother. She would have questions tomorrow, but at least everyone will be informed of Jack's latest attempt.

* * *

  _Alan's office,_

After the party, Derek and Stiles took Lyon and Rukia to Alan for a checkup. Isaac was there getting his work training while the twins were at home being babysat by Kyle and Alex. Rukia was sobbing while Lyon was hiding under the x-ray machine.

"It's alright guys," Isaac said, trying to calm the kids. "Dr. Deaton is a nice person. If you're good, you'll get a lollipop."

"No needles!" Rukia's sobs died down briefly. Lyon inched out from his hiding place, and went over to grip Derek's legs.

Derek sighed, "Bubby, what if I held your hands? Would that make it better?" He picked up both of the kids and sat them on his lap. He placed a kiss to both their foreheads and nuzzled them. Rukia and Lyon nodded their heads, and they gripped Derek's hands tight. Lyon saw the tear tracks on his companion's face and tried to comfort her.

"It okay, Rukia," Lyon cooed. "Daddy here." Dr. Deaton knelt beside Derek and checked their vitals. He made sure they were breathing okay and that their heart rate was normal for a child. He then took their small arms into his palm and whispered to them.

"If you close your eyes," he smiled, "it won't be as bad." The kids looked at each other, before they pressed their face into Derek's shirt. The Alpha smiled at them, and Alan proceeded to give them the shot.

After Alan was done, Isaac took the toddlers out to get them their lollipops. Derek and Stiles stayed behind, so Alan could give Stiles his ultrasound.

"Everything is healthy," he said. "The baby is at the appropriate size and developing further at a steady rate. Is there anything going on that might stress you out?"

"Where should I begin?" Stiles began as he gripped his husband's hand tightly. Derek was stiff, the Alpha had been on edge ever since Halloween. "Between keeping the baby under wraps, kidnap attempts on Rukia, having to wonder about what, and what Black Widow will do next, my plate's full. She's after Jackson. Plus, Scott's bastard father showed up and Isaac wants him gone."

"May I make a suggestion?" Deaton asked, printing out the ultrasound.

"Sure. What is it?" Stiles replied.

"This may seem... sudden, but why don't you start staying with me? It's safer that way," the doctor answered back. "My house is stocked full of stuff in case of emergencies, and I can bring you with me to work. We can keep an eye on Isaac, so he doesn't do anything outlandish."

"That sounds good but..." Stiles paused.

"Can you move in with us instead?" Derek said, completing Stiles' sentence. 

"Derek is in Protective Alpha mode right now, and it isn't a good idea for us to leave Selene and Luna on their own with the others," Stiles explained. "While the girls, Blake, and Jace are level-headed, I'm not sure if we can trust Carl not to attempt anything. Evan tends to act out when he is with Carl and Colton, too."

"That's good considering what happened when Carl and Evan told Lyon and Rukia about the Boston Tea Party," Derek said.

"Boston Tea - you know what? Not going to even ask," Deaton smiled.

"Good idea," Derek comments as he helps Stiles off the examination table. As Alan left the room, Stiles pulled Derek down for a kiss.

"Let's go tell the kids that we are going to have a house guest," Stiles smiled. He took Derek's hand in his and went out into the hallway. They spotted Isaac with the two kids that had lollipops in their mouths. Stiles ruffled Isaac's hair and pick up Lyon. Rukia found her place on Derek's shoulders, and they both blew kisses to the blonde werewolf.

"Wuv you!" they yelled as they were taken out of the office. Isaac smiled and went back to work.

* * *

  _Beacon Hills Play Theater_

A few hours later, the betas were walking into a theater. The young adults would be watching the Nutcracker ballet, then going out for dinner afterwards. They were all dressed up the young males wore suits while the young women were wearing gown or dresses. Lydia glared at Jackson and Scott from where she was beside Allison.

"Alright. Which of you two told the kids about the Boston Tea party?" she hissed.

"Someone told Lyon and Rukia about that historical event. As we all know, Rukia loves games of let's pretend, so she decided to try playing Boston Tea party with Lyon's help," Allison started.

Erica's eyes widened. "Is that why Mom is on the warpath?" Allison and Lydia nodded. 

"Selene, Luna and Akemi found out about it. They wanted in," Lydia said. "Them and several other neighborhood kids decided to reenact Boston Tea party. Sadly, they chose the wrong place to do it."

"Where did it happen?" Boyd asked.

"The pond near the house," Lydia answered. Everyone groaned and went to take their seats.

* * *

  _Hale Manor_

While the others were at the theater, Derek, Stiles, Peter, and Chris were sitting around the kitchen table, talking. They were babysitting the cubs with help from the remaining members of the Marauders. Ryan and the triplets were sleeping in a room upstairs, and there was a baby monitor on the table, so the adults would know when the babies woke. The twins and Tommy were playing with their toys on the carpet, and Jace was in his room. Piper was in the kitchen trying out a recipe that she had learned earlier in the semester. She was completely focused on experimenting, so she barely noticed what the adults were discussing. Alex and Kyle had left via portal to deliver presents to Kyle's family while Madoka and the boys were watching the kids in the den. Stiles was still upset over what the kids did. Only the foursome and the residents of Hale manor knew what the kids had done.

"Have you gotten the tea out of the pond yet?" Chris asked. "How did Carl and Evan learn about the Boston Tea Party?"

"I know Malachi mentioned that subject being covered in the U.S. History class he was taking this year. Carl must be taking the same class," Peter comments. 

"Not yet. It's going to take a while, but if we don't clean up quick, it will all stay there," Derek answers. They sat there and wondered over pointless things.

"Um, Mom and Dad, do you mind tasting this? The same goes for Peter and Chris, I want to see if the 7 layer Gelatin Salad came out right," Piper asked as she put down the rectangle box filled with jello down. There were sliced strawberries and kiwis on the top. As Stiles stood up and went to the cabinets to retrieve the plates,  Kyle and Alex returned, and Jace walked down the stairs with them. Abruptly there were screams of horror. The group ran to the den and went inside only to see Carl and Evan with makeup on their faces.

"What the hell happened to you?!!" Chris asked. Everyone's eyes shot to Carl and Evan. They had on red lipstick that smeared across their cheeks with eyeliner that wasn't quite right. Their eyeshadow was smeared and definitely not their shade. 

"That's what I want to know!" Evan fumed. Rukia and Lyon ran to Derek and Stiles and hugged their legs.

"Theys ares pwetty, nows, Mommy!" Rukia chirped happily. Lyon nods his head.

Selene pouted, "I wanted to wear makeup, but Lyon, Rukia, Akemi, and Luna put the makeup on them instead. It was Madoka and Blake's idea."

"That's my makeup," Piper whispered, disbelief etched on her face.

"Evan, Carl, go clean off your face," Derek said, giving them a clean dish rag. They hustled upstairs, and the last thing the group heard from them was the slam of the door.

"You two," Derek barked, looking at Madoka and Blake, "You're grounded. I want your phones, iPods, video games, and laptops in our room before bed. Go on and get them." The teenagers looked down in shame and hustled up to their rooms. They retrieved everything and gave them to Stiles.

"You're grounded for two months," Stiles says. "When school starts again, it's only there and then you come back home. Any other things you need to take up with the rest of us before you go. And no parties!" The pair nodded and went back up the steps to their rooms. They shut the doors, and that left the others downstairs.

"Strange that they're putting the kids up to playing a prank on the boys. This isn't their usual style," Alex narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 

"Why use my makeup set? I will have to buy a new set now!" Piper moaned into dismay.

"Blake and Madoka were really mad, and they wanted payback," Selene recalled.

"Yeah. They were furious because Carl and Evan told Lyon and Rukia about the Boston Tea party event." Luna adds.

"We're already punishing the boys. That was just overkill," Chris said.

* * *

  _Hale Manor, kitchen_

Everyone was gathered in the dining for dinner. The babies were seated into their high chairs, and Akemi, Luna, and Selene were helping Piper set the table. Chris was helping Stiles with the food. Stiles had made Fettuccine Alfredo pasta with chicken and a cheese creamy sauce, but got tired, so Derek finished it up. There were glasses of milk for everyone. The toddlers had sippy cups. A basket filled with rolls was set on the table with a large bowl filled with plain salad. There was even a large pot of Minestrone soup, that Kyle had made with Jace's help. The salad dressing had been set up on the side, taking in account everyone's different tastes. Stiles had cut the veggies, tomatoes and cucumbers, up in small pieces and put them on the toddler's plates with the chicken pasta.

Chris had brought over his chocolate fudge brownies, and Stiles had made peanut brittle. The adults drunk some wine. Derek slaved over a stove making the chicken pasta, so his mate can get some sleep. He was getting tired and needed less stress.

They all sat down and had a civil dinner for once.


	10. Every Eye Trained on a Different Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack celebrate Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I hope the long chapter makes up for it. As for the lack of chapter titles. That's Tori's thing, I'm horrible at thinking up titles.

_Dec 25, 2014, the den at Hale Manor,_

The pack were unwrapping their gifts. The adults took pictures of the kids with their new gifts.

Rukia was thrilled with her presents. The tiny redhead received a fox/elf plushie wearing a t-shirt that said Hale Pack member with Beauty & the Beast dvd from Derek/Stiles and the twins, Disney dvds from Danny/Jackson, new winter clothes with dvds from Lydia/Allison, Ryan, and Marisol. Christmas Specials dvds with a BABW bear from the Marauders, storybooks from Isaac/Scott the triplets, Akemi, Selene, and Luna. 1960 Pollyanna Dvd with storybooks from Peter/Chris and Tommy, American Girl bitty baby doll with a dvd from John and Lyon, Protection Talismans from Alan, Protection Jewelry from Boyd and Erica, penguin plushie, Connect n' Color book, and a blanket from Kyle and Alex, and a mystery package sent via portal. When Rukia opened the box with Stiles' help. The pack discovered a plushie family of fourteen foxes, humans and elves, complete with name tags. The adult female fox plushie's tag said 'Mama', while the adult male human's tag said 'Papa'.

"So that's the troublemakers Kankuro and Brandon," Alex commented upon reading the name tags attached to two nearly identical male fox plushies. Rukia was holding the plushies up one by one and naming them.

"Jun-nii, Kanky-nii, Bran-nii, 'iko-nii, Naga-nii, Gaa-nii, 'Mari-nee, 'Shina-nee.." Rukia chirped. Stiles was going over the name tags and reading the names.

"The boys are Jun, Kankuro, Brandon, Yahiko, Nagato and Gaara in that order. The girls are Temari, Kushina, Rose, Lily and Magnolia. Rukia has eleven older siblings."

"He obviously knows that Rukia's a toddler now," Scott says as he stares at the girl as she played with her toys. He continued speaking,

"My only question is how?"

"Good question, I would love to know his sources," Stiles replied. Jace spoke up.

"Maybe he has someone watching over Rukia. That's what I would do if I was in his place and got separated from Evan, and was unable to be with him for some reason."

"Good point there," Stiles says handing out the other gifts.

Lyon received a tiger plushie with a dvd from Derek/Stiles, Rukia and the twins, protection jewelry from Boyd and Erica, protection talismans from Alan, dvds from Danny/Jackson, Isaac/Scott and the triplets, Dylan/Robyn and Gabe, new clothes with a dvd from Lydia/Allison and Ryan, a dvd with storybooks from the Marauders, Connect n' Color, with a Rocketeer dvd from Kyle and Alex, a storybook from Akemi, Luna and Selene, new clothes from Melissa, toys from Peter/Chris and Tommy, John and Lyon, new clothes and a picture album filled with pictures of Lyon's birth parents, siblings, etc from Kyle's birth family.

The twins and Tommy received protection talismans and pins from Alan, and Boyd/Erica, wolf plushies from Derek/Stiles, Rukia and the twins,  Lego Duplo brick box buckets from John, ABCs and Numbers puzzles from the Marauders, and various kinds of Learning toys, storybooks, and clothes, from their parents and the pack.

"These are all adorable," Melissa coos. She adds,

"With these, they'll be geniuses when they enter school,"

"Thank you," the gift givers replied as the toddlers played with their new toys.

"Alright, everyone in the kitchen. We'll eat something before we finish unwrapping gifts," Peter called out. Everyone filed in the kitchen chatting and eating. After everyone finished eating, they returned to the den to finish opening their gifts.

Ryan and the triplets received protection safety pins, and protection talismans from Boyd/Erica, and Alan, teething rings, rattles, clothes, various kinds of Learning toys and storybooks from the pack. Among the books were titled such as The Hungry Caterpillar, Brown Bear and Dr. Seuss's Collection.

"This is like the stuff Anneliese and I would give Stiles," John smiled.

"Yeah," Melissa agreed. She adds,

"Scott absolutely loved The Hungry Caterpillar."

Selene received her own picture album and Hale plushie from Derek/Stiles, Rukia and the twins, protection jewelry and talismans from Boyd/Erica and Alan, books from Danny/Jackson, Isaac/Scott and the triplets, Jewelry making kits from the Marauders, Dylan/Robyn, Gabe, Akemi and Luna, Gift card to Barnes & Noble with a book from John and Lyon, clothes with a jewelry making kit from Lydia/Allison and Ryan, Petite Girls Makeup kit from Reyna and Piper, American girls doll-Caroline from Peter/Chris and Tommy. Selene hugged and thanked everyone.

Luna received her own picture album and Hale plushie from Derek/Stiles, Rukia and the twins, Protection jewelry and talismans from Boyd/Erica and Alan, books from the Marauders, Danny/Jackson, Peter/Chris and Tommy, new clothes with Rainbow Magic books from Dylan/Robyn, Gabe, Akemi, Selene, Lydia/Allison and Ryan, Return to Rainspell Island dvd from Reyna and Piper, art supplies from John and Lyon, and a Gift card to Barnes & Noble from Melissa. A very happy Luna was now bouncing around hugging everyone.

Akemi received her picture album and Hale plushie from Derek/Stiles, Rukia and the twins, Protection jewelry and talismans from Boyd/Erica and Alan, books from Isaac/Scott and the triplets, music CDs with a Scooby Doo dvd from Madoka and Izumi, clothes from Melissa, clothes with a dvd from Lydia/Allison and Ryan, dvds from Selene, Luna, Dylan/Robyn and Gabe, Danny/Jackson and the Marauders, and the complete Zodiac P.I. manga series from Peter/Chris and Tommy. Stiles eyed the Detective Conan and the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime dvds from Danny/Jackson and the Marauders respectively. As Stiles opened his mouth to speak, Danny cut in quickly. 

"Don't worry, mom," Danny said. He continued speaking,

"We checked the rating on them before we bought them."

"We wanted the gift to be age appropriate," Jackson smiled. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief, and calmed down. The adults sighed and sank back into their seats.

Blake got protection jewelry and talismans from Boyd/Erica and Alan, picture album and Hale plushie from Derek/Stiles, Rukia and the twins, gift cards to his favorite stores and restaurants from Melissa, Isaac/Scott and the triplets, Lydia/Allison and Ryan, books from Akemi, Luna, Selene, Dylan/Robyn and Gabe, dvds from Danny/Jackson, Peter/Chris and Tommy, Naruto, Arisa, Fushigi Yugi kaiden Gaiden, and Case Closed manga volumes from the Marauders, and a Forensics Science starter kit from John and Lyon. Carl, Kyle, Jace and Evan also got similar gifts, some of the gifts were tools for their future careers.

Alex got tickets to the next music festival with her Hale plushie from her parents and younger siblings, dvds from Danny/Jackson, Peter/Chris and Tommy, gift card to Cheesecake Factory with the Ladyhawke dvd from Boyd and Eric,a, Protection talismans from Alan, DIY kit with a new picture album from Kyle, day planner from John and Lyon, gift card to the music store from Isaac/Scott and the triplets, new clothes from Lydia/Allison and Ryan, gift cards to Barnes & Noble from Melissa, Luna, Selene, Akemi, Dylan/Robyn and Gabe, 'Alpha' t-shirt with 5 new books from the Marauders.

Piper received her picture album and hale plushie from Derek/Stiles, Rukia and the twins, Protection talismans and bracelet with gift card to Barnes & Noble,  from Alan and Boyd/Erica, Amethyst pendant with nail polish from Reyna, Gift card to Sephora with scented shower gel from the Marauders, new makeup kit from Dylan/Robyn, Gabe, Akemi, Selene and Luna, body lotions from Lydia/Allison and Ryan, books from Isaac/Scott and the triplets, Peter/Chris and Tommy, Hand gel from Melissa, gift card to Bath & Body Works with scented candle from John and Lyon, and New charms from Danny and Jackson.

Madoka got her picture album and Hale plushie from her new parents and younger siblings, protection talisman and bracelet from Alan and Boyd/Erica, Amethyst pendant with new karate Gi from Izumi, gift cards from Akemi, Luna, Selene, Lydia/Allison and Reyna, coffee flavors from Isaac/Scott and the triplets, dvds from Danny/Jackson, Peter/Chris and Tommy, Forensic Science starter's kit from John and Lyon, and mystery novels from the Marauders. Madoka smiled,

"Thanks guys!"

"You don't have to do this," Evan smiled shyly.

"It was our pleasure," Peter dismissed.

Derek and Stiles received protection jewelry for pregnant males with luggage for traveling from the pack, protection talismans for the nursery from Alan, a brand new picture album with blank pages from John, Gift cards to Barnes & Nobles from Melissa, a day-planner from Peter/Chris and Tommy, and a Calendar from the were-hunter team. Boyd and Erica received gifts for their grown dogs, couples' gifts, and equipments for their future careers. Lydia/Allison, Danny/Jackson, and Isaac/Scott also received similar gifts. Melissa received more scented candles and things from Bath & body Works plus picture frames and coffee mugs for her nurse station. John and Alan received similar gifts. Peter got gifts to use at his job as a police consultant. Chris got things for their house. Gabe got things to use at his house and job. Dylan and Robyn received couples' gifts.

"Come on, guys. A Christmas Story is on!" Isaac shouted, turning everyone's attention from their gifts. He flicked the tv on and turned to TBS to catch the whole movie as the marathon continued. Snow fell, and it was peaceful. 

* * *

 

  _Danny/Jackson's house,_

Gabe, Alex, Piper, Madoka and the boys were helping Danny and Jackson pack the food and supplies to bring back to the Manor, for dinner later. Madoka carried the bag of plastic cups, while Kyle and Jace were taking the bags of drinks to Danny's car. All of sudden Evan and Carl fled the doorway abruptly, the latter dragging the now protesting Blake. Madoka cleared her throat and pointed up. Kyle and Alex looked up only to find mistletoe. The watching Gabe tried hard not to smile as the startled duo of the dragon and the Alpha glared at their now laughing friends/pack-mates.

"Just kiss. We'll never get through the year with all that romantic tension you have going on," Evan complained. Kyle shrugged, dipped Alex and kissed the girl on the lips.

* * *

 

  _Beacon Hills movie theater,_

The group of John, Boyd/Erica, Isaac/Scott, Peter/Chris, Lydia/Allison, Dylan/Robyn, Gabe, Kyle/Alex, Jace, Selene, Luna and Akemi walked in the lobby. Peter paid for the movie tickets while Danny and Jackson paid for the popcorn and the drinks. Lydia paid for the snacks. The group was heading towards the auditorium, when they ran in Jack.

"Everyone!" Isaac hissed. He continued speaking,

"Get in now!" His fists clenched and he was ready to fight. He was getting ready to take a swing at Jack when Scott pulled him back.

"Baby, he won't try anything with Grandpa right here. Come inside," his mate pleaded. Isaac sighed and nodded. They will have to talk about this soon. 2-3 hours later, the movie ended and everyone exited the auditorium. The group split up to go to the restroom. After everyone were done and regrouped. John did a head count to make certain no one were missing. John finished counting and herded everyone outside. When Heather emerged from the shadows smirking.

"I shall have Jackson," she purred, licking her lips, as she concluded.

"I'll just have to find and take him."

"No way!" Jackson shouted freaking out. He would have started cursing if the girls wasn't right there. He really didn't want to get grounded and deal with the furious duo of the Alpha and his mate, if the girls ever learned language that were unprintable. Meanwhile Danny was on the verge of losing his temper. He silently reached for his shotgun.

"I'm not here to fight," Heather smirked.

"I'm just making it known. He's mine and I shall have him. I'm just giving you prior warning." She surrendered and backed away. She left them alone and wondering what the infamous criminal would do next.

* * *

 

  _the master suite at Hale Manor,_

While the half of the pack were at the movies, the other half were at the manor. Alan was in the library reading. Melissa, Piper and the four grounded Marauders were in the den babysitting Rukia, Lyon, Tommy and the twins. Ryan and the triplets were upstairs sound asleep. A baby monitor was placed on a table in the den, so Melissa would know when the babies woke. While Melissa and the teens were occupied with the toddlers, Derek and Stiles had sneaked off and now were into their suite cuddling while exchanging kisses.

"Don't feel bad about being here with me, you do need the rest, both of you," Derek spoke as he rubbed Stiles' slightly swollen abdomen. He adds.

"Plus we grounded Madoka and the boys, so they can help Melissa and Piper with the cubs."

"Yeah," Stiles sighs, he then adds,

"But it feels like I'm running away from our problems. I don't like this, Derek."

"Neither do I, but you do need the rest. Remember what Dr. Deaton said. Too much stress can cause you to lose the cub." Derek spoke, as he tried to comfort his troubled mate. 

"Alright," Stiles said as he closed his eyes, adding.

"I love you, Derek."

"I love you too," Derek spoke kissing Stiles on the lips tenderly.

"We need to go to sleep before everyone gets back," Stiles yawns. He turned over onto his side and snuggled into Derek's chest. Derek wrapped his arms around his mate. A few moments later they were fast asleep.

* * *

 

  _Dining room at Hale Manor,_

 Selene, Luna, Akemi, Marisol, and Stiles were in their seats in the dining room with the cubs. The babies and the toddlers were seated into their high chairs and booster seats, having been given either bottles or sippy cups filled with apple juice. There were jars of baby food for Ryan and the triplets. The eldest babies had teething rings and could chew small things. So there were small plates filled with small portions of foods for the toddlers. Madoka was helping Blake, Kyle, Evan and Carl carry food to the table. Derek set the platter with the roast beef on the table then sat down next to Stiles. Rukia was seated between Marisol and Alex. Carl placed the rolls basket on the table, while Kyle put the jello fruit salad bowl on the table. Evan carefully set the hot potato casserole platter next to the bowl filled with cauliflower/broccoli. The veggies had melted cheese sauce on top. Dessert would be served later with coffee and tea. A Cheesecake mini bar had been set up, with various kinds of cheesecakes and toppings to choose from. A 3 tier tray had had been set up next to the mini bar. The 3 tier tray was filled with cookies. Everyone had a hand with helping with dinner and cleaning the mess left behind. The parents sat with their kids. Everyone sat gathered at the table conserving and smiling. It was a Merry Christmas.


	11. This Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The toddlers grow up and Valentine's Day has a bunch of surprises

_January 26th, 2015, Wolf Moon, Hale Manor_

It was a Friday night, so the pack was gathered at the Hale Manor for dinner. They had voted on pizza and breadsticks for the night. Danny and Jackson had bought the family many different drinks, such as root beer, Coke, diet Coke, Sprite, and Hawaiian Punch.

Stiles had begged for there to be at least one vegetarian alternative at the table, so they got veggie lover’s pizza. Danny had insisted they get 5 pizzas to feed their growing number of supernatural family members. They had supreme, meat lover’s, pepperoni, cheese, and the veggie lover’s. The kids were allowed to drink Hawaiian punch but only in a small amount.

While everyone was getting the table set and ready, Lyon and Rukia were hiding behind a large blanket they had pulled off the couch. They were telling silly ghost stories when they started to light up. The toddlers looked at themselves curiously and pulled the blanket off of them.

“Mommy, what is this?” Lyon asked, holding out his arm. The light was traveling up his veins and across the rest of his body. Stiles turned around with a plate in his hand, promptly dropping it once he saw what the little guy was talking about. When the plate came in contact with the ground, it shattered into pieces. Everyone rushed to see what was happening, only to be blinded by a strong flash of light.

After a moment of blinking their eyes to regain vision, the pack gasped when they saw the pair back to normal.

“What happened?! Why was I three again?” Lyon complained loudly. He and Rukia had blankets wrapped tightly around their teenaged forms.

Reggie looked at herself in awe. “At least I know my birth name is Rukia, huh?” she joked.

“My babies are back!” Stiles screeched. He ran as best as his pregnant belly would allow him and hugged the teens.

“We love you too, mom,” Lyon smiled shyly. “Can you please explain what happened though?” Everyone hustled to get them some clothes. When they were fully dressed, the pack took turns telling what had been happening for the past three months. Rukia was shown the letters that Jun had sent her during the time period. Tears shimmered in her eyes as she read them.

 “I guess since I was a kid again, he didn’t feel obligated to hide anything anymore. He wanted me to know what happened,” she whimpered as she grasped the plushie he gave her tightly.

* * *

  _February 14th , Beacon Hills Elementary School_

Akemi and Luna’s class was having a Valentine’s Day party. The classroom had been decorated with red and pink hearts and red, white, and pink streamers that hung from the ceiling. Pink letters that spelled out Happy Valentine’s Day decorated a bulletin board in the room. Each desk had a pink cardboard mailbox for when the cards were to be passed out.

There was a gerbil cage set up by the window. The bookcase was filled with picture books and short chapter books. The themes varied from Valentine’s Day tales to African American history. A calendar was set up on the wall, detailing which famous individual they would be studying that day.

The classroom was fairly large. The kids were busy decorating a big Valentine for their teacher. The kids had painted hearts on pieces of thin paper and hung them all around the room. They had a cake that the local bakery made with pink, red, and white frosting. Chips and chocolate was abundant in the classroom.

One of the kids, Jessica, had noticed that it was time to check on the gerbil, Mr. Fluffy. She had walked over to the cage and was ready to clean it out when she saw a older stranger on the playground with the younger kids.

“Who’s that older man talking to the kindergarteners?” she asked. Jessica had grabbed the attention of the other kids, and they rushed to see what she was talking about. The teacher spotted the man and immediately rushed to phone a teacher’s aid.

“Yeah, he’s tall and brunette with grey hairs at the edges,” she frantically spoke. “I’ll go round up the kids and call the police. Just look after my class for me.” While the teacher went out to get the kids, the teacher’s aid told all the kids to sit and get ready for the party. They had covered the table with red cloth, and there were treats set up. Sweet Tarts, red and silver Hershey’s kisses, red gummy hearts, and chocolate heart shaped candies littered the table. As they were getting ready, the kids gossiped about the man outside.

“Wasn’t he the same man you saw before?” Luna asked.

“He was,” Akemi nodded. “Do you think we should tell Grandpa about what we saw at the Christmas party?”               

“Definitely,” Luna nodded. “He needs to know, so he can tell the public.” The girls fell silent as they waited for the first police car to pull up in front of the school. The man had gotten away, but they did get an ID. He was definitely Jack McCall, and he was officially on the station’s wanted list.

* * *

  _Beacon Hills High School_

The Marauders met up in front of the cafeteria. There was pink, white, and red posters pasted on the walls announcing a dance. While all the other mated couples held hands, an extremely disappointed Izumi lectured Madoka.

“I wanted to celebrate and go to the dance with you, but you went and got grounded. All I’m asking is stay out of trouble for the rest of the year!” she scolded. Madoka winced as she profusely tried to apologize to her mate. As they were trying to work out their problem, everyone was telling stories from when Lyon and Rukia had been toddlers.

“We totally did not dump tea into the pond by the house!” Rukia denied. Everyone nodded and she groaned.

Lyon gasped, “Please don’t tell me that we put makeup on Carl and Evan.” Everyone started to snicker. They all remembered when the then toddlers came rushing down to show them how pretty the boys were.

“I’m not going to lie,” Jace snickered. “They looked fabulous!” Everyone lost it and howled with laughter. Carl and Evan looked embarrassed and angry as everyone held their aching sides and continued to fall over in laughter.

* * *

_Hale Manor_

While the twins were put to bed by Rukia and Alex, Selene and Luna got themselves ready for bed, They read for a bit before they turned the lights out and drifted off to sleep. It was a school night, and it had been a long day. The other teenagers had been given orders to keep the girls entertained for the next two hours while Derek and Stiles celebrated Valentine’s Day.

“Thanks for dinner, Derek,” Stiles smiled as he snuggled into his husband. “We both appreciate it.” He rubbed his stomach, where their daughter had started to kick. They were lounging in their suite, away from the hustle and danger that was outside of their home.

Derek grinned, “Good. Happy Valentine’s Day, Stiles.” He reached behind him and gave him his present. It was a card with roses and a box. Stiles opened the box and gasped. Laying in the box was a dog-tag that had his birthstone embedded in it. His full name was imprinted on it, and it shined in the faint light of the moon.

“Thank you, sweetheart!” he yelled as he jumped up to kiss his mate.

“You’re welcome,” Derek said, returning the kiss. Before the kiss could deepen, Stiles gave Derek his present, a book of poems with a card.

“It’s just like the one I had when I was a child,” he smiled.

“I know,” Stiles said smugly, the smirk on his face wiped away with a kiss.

* * *

  _Fancy Restaurant in Downtown Beacon Hills_

Isaac and Scott were in a fancy restaurant celebrating Valentine’s Day with a romantic dinner. Izumi and Madoka were at home, babysitting the kids for them. Scott and Isaac had ordered a simple tortellini pasta dish. They had red wine with their meal and a chocolate cheesecake to top it off. Isaac and Scott sipped their wine and laughed over some things the triplets did.

“Thank you for the wonderful night. I enjoyed myself,” Scott laughed, taking Isaac’s hand into his.

Isaac smiled back, “Thanks. It was no problem, but the night is not over just yet.”

“What could possibly top this?” Scott asked curiously. He waited a moment before he got his answer. Isaac got out of his seat and got down on one knee.

“Scott,” Isaac started, “you have made me so happy. You’ve given me three beautiful children, and I couldn’t ask for more.” He teared up and pulled a red velvet box out of his jacket pocket. He opened it revealing a silver band with a vine-like design on it. It had two small, white diamonds on it with one larger, blue diamond in the middle of them.

“Would you do me the honor and marry me?” Scott’s eyes opened widely, and a tear came from his eyes. He looked up from the beautiful ring and nodded.

“Yes!” he shouted. “Yes, I will marry you, Isaac!” He flung his arms around his new fiancée. Isaac picked him up and swung him around. He sat him back on the ground and kissed him passionately. The other occupants of the restaurant saw them and started to clap. They pulled apart and hugged, ready to start a new chapter in their life.


	12. This Drunken Semaphone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets turns one year old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie with chapter 12! Tori and I are on a roll!

_March 8, Hale Manor,_

The pack were celebrating Easter. The adults had hidden colored hard-boiled eggs, plastic eggs, and Easter baskets into the living/dining/den rooms, at the manor. Alex and Rukia had helped the adults with hiding the baskets and eggs. The kids under the age twelve were searching the rooms with the help of half of the Marauders, and some of their parents. Someone had convinced Orion to dress up as the Easter bunny, and he was quite the popular attraction. Alan had given Stiles doctors orders to relax so the Alpha and his mate were seated in comfortable chairs in the kitchen eating area, holding hands as they spoke with Marisol. Lydia, Melissa and the remaining Marauders cooked dinner. 

"Peter and I are going out later," John said. He adds;

"Someone spotted Jack again. The parents are pissed."

"Again?" Stiles groaned, as Derek went stiff.

"I begin to understand Isaac's frustration." the Alpha wolf commented.

"Yeah, well we're going to trap him this time," Peter promised. Everyone nodded and continued what they were doing silently. They hoped he was right this time.  A hour later, the pack was gathered in the dining room for an early dinner. They made chicken enchiladas with spicy rice. Everyone was given either tea or water. There were fried beans and salsa blanco, with salad and rolls. There was a bunny shaped chocolate cake for dessert. The kids were chattering about their day with their parents. Everyone were laughing and enjoying their food.

* * *

 

  _April 14, Beacon Hills police station,_

 _  
_John rubbed his head, trying to fend off an upcoming headache. A furious and panicked group of Beacon Hills residents were gathered in the meeting room unloading their concerns while asking him questions.

"When will you do something about that no good Jack McCall?" an elderly citizen huffed. Another citizen in her thirties added.

"That shady man keeps turning up where-ever our children goes! How are we supposed to keep our children safe? If that MAN is in town?!" As if on cue a flood of complainants erupted.

"He showed up at the Wilsons' house during the annual Christmas party last year!"

"He had the sheer nerve to approach Mrs. O' Reilly's kindergarten class in the school yard on Valentine's Day!"

"He showed up at the Community center last month during the annual Easter Egg hunt!"

'We're working on a way to trap him," Dylan answered, he adds on.

"If we approach him, he will run again." The citizens calmed down and left with John's reassures. When the citizens were out of earshot, John turned to Peter and Dylan.

"We better end this soon, because the triplets' birthday is tomorrow. Melissa will kill us if Jack ruins her grand-babies' day." he spoke grimly. 

* * *

 

  _April 15,_ _McCall-Lahey household,_

 _  
_The pack were celebrating the triplet's first birthday. Madoka and Izumi had helped Scott and the other adults decorate the den with balloons and steamers. Pictures of the Black Widow and Iron Man hung from the ceiling. There was a banner spelling out 'Happy First Birthday!' The theme was the Avengers. The toddlers had liked it when they first saw it, so it was a good decision. Isaac had found a Captain America shield at a party store and hung it on the wall. A Hawkeye now and arrow was with the Hulk in a poster. The cake had the team members and Loki on the top, with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the side. The Marauders were helping with the party, Jace and Malachi had planted their-selves next to the refreshment table and were glaring daggers of doom at Evan, Colton and Carl. Each time the trio would go within 5ft of the table, the glares would deepen. John had some of the deputies patrol the neighborhood in case Jack tried showing up. Dylan and Robyn were trailing Jack. Meanwhile Emily and Holly were helping the triplets as they played party games. The twins were trying to get Rukia to join them.

"It's time for cake!" Scott shouted. Everyone gathered together and ran to the kitchen to have a piece.

* * *

 

  _April 16, Beacon Hills park,_

 _  
_The Marauders were visiting the local park. Stiles had forbidden Rukia from going outside on her own, until the danger was over. Rukia was only allowed out when someone was with her. The group of teenagers met up, as they walked on the paths, they ran into a young woman age 26. Sending the woman to the ground. The blond woman began apologizing.

"Sorry to run into you. Oh my god! Kushina?!" Her blue-violet eyes widened into shock upon seeing Rukia.

"No, I'm Rukia," the girl smiled back.  The woman jumped up and hugged the teenager. Someone cleared their throat and their attention turned.

"Who is she?" Evan asked tapping his feet.

"Sorry! I was just happy to see my best friend's baby sister after all those years. It's been over 13 years since I last saw her. My name is Jenna Johnson," the blond woman started. She then turned to Rukia.

"You look so much like Kushina. You could be easily mistaken for her twin."

"Did Jun send you?" Rukia asked. Jenna bit her lip. She took a glance at the others. They raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her answer.  Jenna finally shakes her head and speaks.

"No, I'm on spring break. I never expected to run in you again. How much of your past does you remember exactly? And can we take this conversation someplace private?"

"I've been staying with some people that work with the Council. I remember a little, but not much," Rukia admitted.

"We can take this to the Manor, there's some sound poof rooms there. We aren't supposed to be leaving Rukia on her own in public. Mom will kill us." Jace mentions.

"Yup-since there are people after Rukia here," Tony added. Jenna then took a deep breath and began speaking.

"The last time I saw you was at the funeral, the day after, your mom took both you and Jun and left town. Your paternal grandparents were in a complete panic. Because you and Jun are the last ones of your family. Yes everyone else are dead. They were murdered. To this day the police haven't caught the killer or killers."

"God Rukia, we're so sorry," Evan said with remorse.

"Don't be," the redhead said. Then she continued speaking,

"It still hurts, but not as much."

"I have pictures and home videos of the two of us. I also received Kushina's things when she died. We were more like sisters than best friends. I can give her things to you, if you want." Jenna explained, she adds.

"I have this picture of you in an Ewok costume. Nagato wanted to reenact scenes from Star Wars. Somehow he convinced everyone to dress up." Alex spoke.

"Did Nagato like Doctor Who?"

"Yes, why? Between Nagato introducing Rukia to Doctor Who and the twins' various pranks, Kushina decided that her brothers couldn't be trusted with Rukia ever. That time when the twins decided to explain exactly where meat came from, in graphic detail complete with pictures, being a prime example. We had the bad or good luck depending on how you view it, to catch them in the act. Mr. MacKenzie was furious." Jenna recalled.

"Okay, we better get going. Mom and Dad are only letting us stay out a short while," Rukia said. Jenna nodded and they led her through the forest and back to the manor.


	13. We Are Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie with chapter 13!

_April 18, Beacon Hills Children Museum,_

Holly and Emily were helping to chaperon the second grade class field trip. The group was visiting the Beacon Hills Children's museum. The tour guide was showing the group around the museum. Unlike a regular museum where the exhibits were hands off. The visitors were allowed to touch and feel everything. There were various exhibits such as an Art Gallery, Magic School Bus based on the book/TV series. The exhibits were filled with pop culture items. Many famous tv shows were covered as well as historic events that shaped the world. The guide led everyone through the science section of the exhibits. There they saw dinosaurs and learned the various theories of what had killed the creatures. Unknown to the group Rukia and Jenna had followed them with Nico and Will in tow. Nico wasn't happy, and as a result he was currently complaining to Jenna and the other teens.

"Why are we here?" he whined. Will spoke patiently.

"Because, Jace and Malachi ganged up on us and sent us here. Lyon would have come but he had to present his English project in class. Tony, Kyle and Blake also have projects to do in class. Jace and Malachi are mentoring the 4th graders. The other girls are tied up for similar reasons. And you know perfectly well, Evan, Carl and Colton are on academic probation. If they fail their math/history classes they will get kicked off the Lacrosse team." As the teens spoke, Jack was lurking nearby. He knew that the police were after him and he wanted to make a final move. He laid his eyes on all of the teens and smirked.

"Showtime," he chuckled. Nico spotted Jack and froze. He flung his arms out blocking the others.

"Is that him?" he hissed. Will spotted Jack and paled, while Jenna was looking confused. Meantime Rukia was reading the man's aura, she turned pale.

"His aura, it's very dark nearly black. The colors are very hard to see. I don't know what it means," she admitted worriedly.

"Well," Nico began speaking.

"It means we either tell an adult or call Grandpa."

"Why not do both, just to be on the safe side?" Jenna suggested. Rukia nods in agreement. Meanwhile, one of Akemi and Luna's classmates-Robby saw Jack. He quickly got the teacher's attention and pointed the man out. The teacher turned pale.

"Everyone go inside!" she yelled, just as the security guards ran up. The teacher continued speaking.

"The guards have him in their sights. They will get him!" Everyone started running to a safe room, just as Jack made a break for it. The security guards were hot on his heels.

* * *

 

  _Hale Manor,_

Jenna was in the den talking with Rukia and Lyon. The former was telling the latter tales of the past involving Kushina. Derek and Stiles walked inside holding hands while during Jenna's storytelling. Some of the other teens had gone out either on a date or to the local park with the twins. As Jenna spoke she was quickly lost into her memories of the past...

_The thirteen years old teenage girls Jenna and Kushina were walking down the hallway of the Mackenzie house. When the girls spotted Kushina's baby sister  3 years old Rukia listening with wide green eyes as two identical boys with black hair and azure eyes were talking. The boys were 9 years old. The first boy Brandon was explaining about pranks, and offering all kinds of suggestions. While his twin Kankuro explained in detail about how to pull off a successful prank and not get caught. Kushina shouted into shock and fury._

_"Brandon! Kankuro! How dare you try to corrupt Rukia! When Papa said to guide her. I doubt this is what he had in mind!"_

_"Crap!" Brandon fled. Kankuro complained.  
_

_"Come on! At least we don't go dragging Rukia into any dangerous adventures!"  Rukia was looking confused.  
_

_"Why yous mad at Kanky-nii and Bran-nii? Theys nevew hurts me." the chibi said.  
_

_"I'll tell you when you're older," Kushina sighed.  
_

Jenna concluded her tale. _  
_

"After that incident, Kushina declared that was the final straw, and never again would leave the boys near Rukia unless they were supervised. Good thing Yahiko and Gaara were busy with their after school sports and karate respectively. Otherwise, the boys were usually showing you the things they loved. The twins loved pranks, Jun loved mystery and adventures. He was always solving a mystery. Sadly he was always landing into dangerous situations, and bringing you along for the ride."

"Yeah," Rukia chuckled, she adds. _  
_

"They were partners into crime."

"How many stuff did they drag you in?" Lyon asked.

"I long lost count. Shina-nee and Jenna caught the boys the time they were giving Pranks 101. As for Jun, the last time he landed in the hospital, Mama and Papa grounded him, and forbade him from bringing me on future cases. Shina-nee babysat me after that. Evan and the others reminds me of the twins sometimes." Rukia admitted, she adds on.

"As you know the twins loved pranks, Jun-nii loved mystery and adventure, Nagato was the sci-fi fan. He had this huge collection of things from Star Wars. Yahiko loved sports, and Gaara thought he was the next karate kid. Rose, Maggie and Lily were triplets. Rose loved to paint and draw, I remember her showing me how to paint pictures. Lily loved music, Maggie loved tumbling and to dance. They would often play dress-up and tea parties with me. Mari-nee loved crafts. She's the one who suggested they give me Luv for my birthday, Shina-nee told me. Shina-nee loved to take pictures and make home videos. She was always going around with a digital camera and taking pictures of all of us. She caught the twins setting traps many, many times." 

"Your family sounds fun," Lyon smiled.

"They were," Rukia sighed, concluding sadly.

"They really were."

* * *

 

  _Whittemore-Mahealani house,_

Danny and Jackson were cuddling on the sofa in the den at their home.

"How do you feel about kids?" Danny asked.

"I love the idea!" Jackson smiled hugging Danny, he adds.

"But can we wait until the Black Widow is dealt with before we start trying to have kids? I don't want to lose a cub because of her."

"Sure, baby." Danny smiled.

* * *

 

  _Gallagher-Martin house,_

Ryan was napping. Tess and Nico had gone out on a double date. So Lydia and Allison had the house to their-selves.

"Anything on your relative yet?" Lydia asks as she picks up some of Ryan's toys.

"Well I found out Aunt Fiona had five children; Andrew Jr, Julian, Cameron, Brenna and Erin. I have their last known addresses. So I'll try tracking them down, and hope that they know where to find their parents." Allison replied. Lydia nodded.

"Did you learn more about those kids?"

"Yes all of them married and have several children of their own. Julian had 12, Andrew jr had 6 kids. While Cameron and the girls all had 3 each." Allison admitted. Lydia whistled.

"They sure have a big pack." Allison giggled slightly.

"Yup! They sure do! But Julian's family-I keep getting the feeling that I have met the members before or I heard a mention of them somewhere."

"Maybe," Lydia started, then she continued speaking,

"We can ask Peter, if he can dig a little deeper."

"What an excellent idea! Yes! Please do ask Peter to dig deeper," Allison decided. She really hoped that the nagging thought she had was wrong. If she turned out to be right, that would open Pandora's box and bring the past up upon again.

"Ally, are you okay? You seem...off?" Lydia asked. Allison sighed, she had to tell her mate her feelings.

"I keep getting this uneasy feeling. I really hope it is a coincidence. Remember when Rukia told us her last name, and everything we've learned about her over the last several months?" Allison informed her mate. 

"Whatever it is you have a hunch about, we can deal with it as we cross that bridge." Lydia responded.

"For right now, you need to stick to finding Fiona."  


	14. And We're Not Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack think about what to do with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here. We're on a roll! Here's chapter 14!

_April 18, the Master suite at Hale Manor,_

 Derek and Stiles were in the master suite having some private time, while the twins were napping and the rest at school. The Alpha and his mate were cuddling and kissing. Stiles was holding his mate tight when the baby moved.

"Derek!" Derek spoke.

"What?" As a reply Stiles grabbed his husband's hand and moved it to his rounded abdomen.

"That's our baby girl!" Stiles exclaims.

"She's very active." Derek comments, he then adds on.

"Hopefully Scarlet won't be born early like James and Laura were."

"I doubt it," Stiles responded. He then added.

"Deaton says that she is growing normally and my stress level is low. At this rate, she'll be born closer to her due date. "

"Good." Derek responded as he held his mate protectively.

"I don't want to go through that again. Everyone was worried that we would lose you." Stiles nodded.

"I never would want to worry anyone again."

"Agreed, now is the nursery for Scarlet nearly done? Oh and when will we be getting James and Laura new beds? At the rate they're growing the cribs will be soon too small for them to sleep in," Derek spoke. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah. Peter and Dad finished it yesterday. And the new beds have already been ordered."

"Good  we're all set. Now can we enjoy our-selves before the twins wake up?" Derek replied as he went back to kissing his mate. Stiles smiled and kissed his husband back. Being the Alpha and his mate made it hard to get personal time. They were lucky to have this.

* * *

  _Gallagher-Hale household,_

Peter and Chris were enjoying some time alone. Malachi had taken Tommy to the local playground to play with the twins and Blake, Reyna and Piper. Since the deputies were also patrolling the playground until Jack was caught. Tommy and the kids were allowed to play there as long they were properly supervised. Meanwhile Peter and Chris were kissing and cuddling on the sofa in the den.

"How do you feel about another child, Peter?" Chris asked his mate. He had been thinking since Ryan was born and wanted to be sure.

"Sounds good, boy or girl? I think I would like a little girl." Peter responds. He adds.

"But can we wait until the Black Widow, the hybrids and Jack have been dealt with?"

"Definitely," Chris replied, he added.

"I want this baby safe."

"Agreed, we're trying to trap Jack. But so far he has been slippery. We need a plan for how to catch him." Peter comments.

"When hunters wants to take down a creature, they have backup at all times," Chris suggested.

"That should work," Peter decided.

"Good," Chris smiled, adding.

"Now, stop talking and more snuggling."

* * *

  _Hale Manor,_

 The pack were having dinner. The menu was spaghetti with cream of tomato sauce and garlic bread. There was regular salad with various salad dressings on the side. There was a platter with a pile of meatballs, with Minestrone soup. The family worked together to prepare the meal. The soup and spaghetti stay in the middle of the table with the meatballs, bread and salad surrounding it.  Everyone drank tea and juice. Rukia cleared her throat to speak.

"Um Mom and Dad, what does it mean when a person has a very dark aura, nearly black?" Everyone stopped eating and talking. They stared at the young girl.

"Rukia," Melissa asked, she continued talking.

"Where did you see this person? Do you know where who this person are?"

"Yup, at the museum, when Jenna took the boys and I earlier today," Rukia replied. Nico threw in,

"Jace and Malachi made the three of us follow Holly and Emily around." Emily and Holly was now angrily yelling at Jace and Malachi, as the boys cowered.  While the boys were trying to calm their fuming mates down, Will was helping Rukia explain.

"There was this man at the museum," Will spoke.

"He had this dark scary aura. I think I saw him before, remember the strange man, Lyon?" Rukia turned to the were-cat. Lyon nodded.

"Yup, Akemi saw him at the Christmas party last year."

"That was Jack," Chris groaned.

* * *

  _the den at Hale Manor,_

 After dinner, the adults gathered in the den. The kids under 12 had been sent upstairs to the sound poof playroom. The Marauders had been also sent along to play babysitter. Several of the teens weren't happy. But the adults put their foot down. No one wanted underage children anywhere near a pedophile.  
Meanwhile the adults were discussing ways to trap Jack.

"He's obviously popping up where kids are," Dylan replied, adding.

"We can gather all the officers to surround the area."

"Okay can we use his weakness against him? I want him gone soon. Otherwise I won't let any of the kids out until he is dealt with. We already have enough trouble with the Black Widow being after Rukia. The last thing any of us needs is a pedophile in this town." Stiles spoke.

"He clearly had no escape plans. He would have been gone before anyone saw him if he had any getaway routes in mind." John mused.

"So we should check any areas that are usually frequented by children?" Lydia suggested.  She also wanted Jack gone.

"I doubt he will go back to any places he has already been spotted in. So is there any other places we don't know about?" Stiles questioned.

"The town just opened a new daycare center to motivate physical activity in children." Allison informed, the group adding.

"That might be the place to look."

"That may work, Dad?" Stiles turned to John. John nodded.

"That should do. We've got a plan."


	15. This is Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The station does a stake out for Jack, someone's missing, and Rukia remembers her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! I bring you this chapter in the joy of this great holiday!
> 
> Enjoy!

**_April 20, Beacon Hills Daycare Center_ **

It was a typical day for most people. The town was opening a new daycare center in an attempt to promote an active lifestyle in young children. While everyone was focused on preparations, the police station was on a stake out. Jack McCall was supposed to be coming to the opening of the center. The trap was set for him to be captured. It was only a matter of time before he gave in.

“Everyone in place?” Dylan asked. He called out teams and the groups responded. Some were in the center, on the main floor that looked down on the yard. Others were outside the back just in case Jack were to enter through one of the back doors. Some stood outside next door. A family gave them permission since they had a young child with a mental disorder.

“Everyone needs to stay in sync. I gave the guards a signal to alert us,” Robyn said over her com. “Just wait it out.” Everyone hid in remote areas around the building. Tension was high and no one wanted to fail. Parents were irritated with the police force for not doing anything sooner. They had to get this done. Everyone waited until they caught sight of Jack. The man looked around, spotting whether there was anyone in uniform. He walked to the entrance and looked around and gave a shrug.

He entered the center. Once he passed two guards, they flicked their noses and threw up two fingers. Everyone moved out. Parents pulled their children from the doors and into the halls. Jack was alarmed and tried to run. Dylan saw him and tackled him down.

“Jack McCall, you are under arrest for attempts at lewd acts against minors, stalking, and failing to register as a sex offender,” Dylan read his charges. He started reciting his Miranda Rights and escorting him off the premises. The squads looked on in satisfaction as Jack was placed into the back of the squad car. He grimaced and looked outside. He looked frightened because he didn’t want to go to jail. He was so close, but he was so careless. Now, he was facing the consequences.

* * *

  ** _Hale Manor_ **

The pack was in the den at Hale Manor. Everyone was talking about what had happened at the center. They were at the center since Allison was working in the new department. The pack wanted to be there as backup. Scott wanted to make sure that he was gone. The man caused him so much pain as a child. They had witnessed the whole thing.

“It’s over,” Scott sighed. Isaac smiled and took his fiancée into his arms. It was a traumatic experience for all of them, especially the omega. He was just glad that it was over. His childhood was a dangerous and unhappy place while Jack was with them. He lost it when he saw that he was back. He wanted to protect his cubs from him.

“It’s definitely done for,” Isaac smiled. Rukia walked down the steps into the den. She stepped in and slumped onto the couch. Her face was scrunched up, and she had tear tracks on her cheeks.

“Has anyone seen Jenna?” she asked. “She was supposed to meet us at the diner yesterday, but she never showed. She would have called us if she couldn’t make it.” Everyone looked around. They shrugged and mumbled that they hadn’t heard from her.

“I’ll try to call her phone,” Evan volunteered. He took out his iPhone and dialed her number. He tapped the end button and turned to everyone.

“Her phone’s dead,” he trembled. Everyone jumped up and paced the floor. The teens called some of her friends and got the same response. No one has seen her for the past two days. Everyone was on high alert.

Stiles looked to his dad. “Can you go look for her?”

“I can. Dylan, you’re with me,” the Sheriff said, rushing out of the house. They had almost 48 hours before they knew for sure if Jenna would be dead.

* * *

  ** _Secret Location Somewhere in Beacon Hills_ **

Jenna hung from the ceiling of some room. She had been out of it for some time, and she didn’t know where she was. One moment she was enjoying some time out, and the next she was waking up with a possible concussion. She tried to pull at the bonds, but it was a futile effort. She hung there until Heather came in with one of the hybrids. She walked up to her captive and pulled out the gag.

“Now, do you have anything to say to me?” she smirked. She eyed her captive who was a defiant character. She didn’t like to be touched or held against her will. She was not backing down.

“Go to hell!” Jenna shouted back. “I will never break a promise to my loved ones!” The woman before her cackled. Heather has heard that many times. In her years as a contract killer, she has taken down many and killed more. They all said the same thing, ultimately losing their lives over loyalty. It was a pitiful thing, but someone had to make up their mind for them.

“Topaz, I want the sword,” the Black Widow ordered. The hybrid nodded and went over to the weapons rack. She scanned it, only to pick out the sharpest sword they had on hand. She handed it over to Heather and waited for her in the shadows. Heather held it to Jenna’s neck.

“Care to rethink your decision?” she taunted. “You’re not exactly in the position of control.”

“Bite me, bitch! I made a promise to take care of Reggie!” Jenna replied, spitting in Black Widow’s face. Heather raised her hand back and backhanded Jenna. The girl sputtered and coughed up some blood. Heather was seeing red.

“Seeing that this could be your final moments,” the woman gritted between her teeth, “I suggest you say your prayers and think about these promises. Jenna looked down and tried not to cry. She promised to protect her friend’s sister, and she couldn’t if she was dead.

_It all started with a chance meeting. It was a fun time at the park, and the girls ran into each other. They were no older than three, but they made a lifetime bond._

_"Me Kushina MacKenzie. Me thwee. Who yous?” the smaller of the girls introduced. Her hair was a fiery red like Rukia except they were in braids that went down her back. She had pretty freckles and green eyes. Jenna smiled and handed the girl a cookie from her bag._

_"Jenna Johnson. Me thwee too.” The girls would forge a bond that no one expected. They had the most fun kids could ever have. There were play dates with their dolls, tea parties, dress-up, being classmates, living near each other, playing doctor, and a wedding with their other friends. The wedding was a vivid memory and one of the best. Some of the boys were dragged into wedding games. Jenna also learned some of Kushina’s interests._

_She had a love of photography, having played with her father’s cameras. As they grew older, she got involved in kendo and soccer. Kushina’s dad later allowed the boys to take sword lessons with her. The family was made up of supernatural creatures and humans. They lived a normal life until Rukia was born. She was born an elf and kitsune hybrid, making it dangerous for her in life. Kidnappings happened and then Jenna made her promise._

_"If anything is to happen to me and my family,” Kushina began, “I’m giving full protection of my little sister over to you. Promise me you will protect her with your life.” Jenna looked at her friend and nodded. As soon as she promised, she had an armful of her friend. She hugged her close and prayed that she wouldn’t have to watch over the young girl alone. Rukia needed her family with her._

“Kill me,” Jenna said. “I have failed my friend. I know that I have a duty to her, but I’d rather die a horrible death before I give her up.”

Heather shrugged, “Suit yourself.” She took the sword in her hand and held it tight. She swung it around her head and sliced at Jenna. The girl hung by her wrists, streaming blood down her body. Heather and Topaz left the girl there. “She was useless anyway.”

* * *

  ** _April 21, Train Depot_ **

Dylan stepped out of his car. He had been called in on emergency by John. His voice seemed frantic, and he seemed panicked. He jumped into his car and sped down the road. He broke many speed limits just to get to the depot. He walked across the field and came up next to Peter and John. They were staring at the body. When Dylan caught a glimpse of their faces, he knew this hit home.

“Do you recognize her?” he asked cautiously. They both nodded and covered up the body. John stood up from his squatting position.

“That’s Jenna Johnson,” John informed them. “She was a childhood friend of Reggie's birth sister. She came back a long time ago.”

Peter said, “Someone needs to tell her what happened. This will crush her.” John raised his hand and took on the work of telling Reggie of her friend’s demise. Dylan put his hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll go with him,” he volunteered. John muttered his thanks and went to call over the technicians. They came, carefully put her in the body bag, and left to go to the morgue. “Anyone got a clue how she died?”

“She’s been slashed through her stomach and throat,” Peter cringed. It was a reminder at what he had done while insane. He was remorseful and wished he could take it back. Too bad that he couldn’t. John saw his tension and did something about it.

John sighed, “We better get going. The pack might be worried.” They packed everything up and got ready to leave. They had a lot to explain to the pack when they got home. There will be tears, screams, and break downs. But they knew this one for sure:

Heather has to die.

* * *

  ** _Police Station_ **

Derek, Stiles, and Rukia met John at the station. He had called them in and told them what happened. Rukia was still shaking in Stiles’ arms and her sobs were painful to hear. The Sheriff walked them to a backroom and gave the young girl a box.

“We went to her house and found these. They were addressed to you, so I suspect she was going to give these to you. The redhead took the box into her trembling hands and opened it to find amazing things from her childhood.

DVDs for movies like _Sleepless in Seattle_ and _Pretty Woman_ was the first thing she saw. She dug deeper and found a box. A key was chained to the side, and she maneuvered it, so she could get it open. Her eyes lit up at what she saw. Many priceless stones, necklaces, and rings lay in their respective places. Family heirlooms, such as pendants made out of gold and priceless gems nestled in with rings. Picture albums were pressed against the sides. Reggie picked one up and gasped.

“Shina-nee? Mari-nee?” she asked as tears fell. It was pictures of her dead family. All the family members she had forgotten were in there. She flipped through the pages rapidly, taking in everything. Her family had an assortment of hair colors. Some had black hair while others had red or blonde. Eye colors varied from azure to green and even brown. She was looking at all the family members she had lost. Stiles looked at them and spotted a familiar face.

“That one looks like Kieran from the albums,” Stiles said. “Derek, do you know why?”

“No clue,” he responded. “But we can find out later. We need to go home.” They waved by to the deputies and left. All the officers shook their heads. That family couldn’t catch a break. They had lost many and were on a breaking point with the young redhead.

“If there is a God, they could use all the help they can get,” one deputy prayed. The others took off their hats in respect and went back to work on another case.


	16. This is Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack had to deal with Jenna's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 16.

_May 1st, Beacon Hills Bus Station,_

The pack were at the bus station waiting for Boyd and Erica's return. Just then a bus pulled into the station and Boyd and Erica emerged from the bus carrying their bags.

"Things back to normal?" Boyd asked. He set his bags down, and watched the bus drive off. He saw Lyon and Rukia were now back to their regular size.

"Seems like it," Erica responded.

* * *

  _Gallagher-Hale household,_

The pack were celebrating Tommy's 2rd birthday. The teens had helped Chris with putting up the decorations and planning the party games. The theme was Thomas & Friends. Thomas & his Friends decorated the walls. Train tracks were set up around the house. The cake had Thomas going up a hill with the help of his friends. Since the pinata had been a hit last year, Peter had decided to make the pinata a tradition from now on.Tommy and Ryan were playing with the pinata with help from Holly, Emily and Alex. There also were a 'pin the tail on the wolf' game.  Outside in the backyard, the teens had set up a life-sized Candy Land game. The adults marveled at it and commended the teens on their hard work. _  
_

"Thanks, but most of the credits goes to Rukia and Lyon. They came up with the idea for this game." Evan admitted. Meanwhile, the twins were dragging Rukia across the lawn, pulling at her hands.

"Pway withs us," James demanded. Laura chimed in with,

"Pway, Rukia-nee!" Madoka was snickering in the background, having taught the twins how to say Rukia-nee.

"Go get Tommy, so you can start playing," Derek smiled at his kids. They ran as fast as their tiny legs would carry them to get their cousin. A few minutes later, the kids including the triplets, Tommy and Ryan were lined up ready to play Candy Land. Rukia, Lyon, Madoka and Piper were helping the kids play the game.

"They're becoming like us," Derek whispered to his uncle/son-in-law. They looked at the kids as Tommy chased James. They sighed and nodded. Those are definitely their kids.

* * *

  _May 2rd, Alan's office,_

Derek and Stiles were in Alan's office for a checkup. Alan did the standard procedure  with an ultrasound. He warmed the gel and rubbed the wand across Stiles' stomach. He looked for anything that could be wrong.

"Is there anything wrong? And can you come and look at Rukia sometimes soon? The events of the last few months have been hard on Rukia. I think she's due for a meltdown soon." Stiles asked worriedly, as he gripped his husband's hand.

"Especially with Jenna's death. Rukia was badly affected by that." Derek spoke, as he held his mate.

"Everything is well. I'm not a psychologist, Stiles," Deaton said, he concluded.

"But you can send her to the psychologist that worked with Allison. She works with emotional trauma victims too."

"Oh good. And I'll have to ask Allison for her number then," Stiles decided.

"You might want to get her to talk about it too," Deaton suggested.

"It was hard trying to convince Derek to talk about it, but after you talked with him, he was more willing to try talking with someone." Stiles nodded, and sat up. Derek helped him off the table, and waved goodbye to Alan before they left.

* * *

  _near the Whittemore-Mahealani house,_

Danny and Jackson had went out for a walk. They were on their way back to their house, when Heather showed up. 

"Miss me?" Heather blocked their way smirking maliciously. Danny drew his gun, he had made a promise to shoot her if she got anywhere near Jackson.

"What are you doing here?" he ordered.

"Claiming what is mine after all," Heather was undaunted, she tried going closer to Jackson.

"Hey, lady! I'm not a freaking toy! I'm not yours!" Jackson yelled. Heather was getting angry.

"I didn't go to so much trouble for you to turn me down! you will be mine, mark my words!" then Heather vanished.

"She is a crazy chick." Jackson muttered under his breath. Danny nodded and put his gun back.


	17. I Was Called Out in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia has a breakdown and the pack tries to adjust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 17. Tori lost her internet provider, so I'm posting this chapter. Tori will be posting the next one.

_May 5th, Rukia's bedroom at Hale Manor,_

The moonlight lit up the room passing over the waist-high chest of drawers, the doors that led to Rukia's walk-in closet, and the book shelves. The bookshelves were filled with the Kindaichi Case Files and Case Closed manga. There were the viz version of Case Closed along with both the English and Japanese manga volumes of Kindaichi Case Files. Various kinds of mystery series also filled the bookshelves, with boxed sets of The Scooby Doo TV series. There were the Bishop Special Crimes Unit series, Adam Harrison Investigations, Krewe Hunters and the In Death series. There was a display cabinet for Rukia's plushie collection. A mirror was on top of the drawers. Rukia's family heirlooms had been placed into a jewelry box with Rukia's other jewelry pieces. The jewelry box was on top of Rukia's drawer. Rukia's plushie family had been placed on Rukia's queen-sized bed with some of Rukia's more cuddly penguins plushies, with Luv and the bear Lyon had given her, aptly named Cuddles. On the walls, Rukia had many different posters of bands like 'Panic! at the Disco!' and Chemical Romance. She had old comic books in picture frames hanging on her wall. She had trophies for hockey and archery from when she was younger sitting on shelves. Rukia was currently tossing and turning. Suddenly she screamed.

"Shina-nee! Hiko-nii!" Alex ran in the room and went to Rukia.

"Are you alright, what's wrong?" Rukia whimpered, she was still caught into the shadows of her past.

_3 years old Rukia was playing Candy Land with her siblings Gaara, Rose and Lily. Maggie was dancing, while Kushina took pictures. 11 years old Temari was making what she called Friendship bracelets for the 7 years old triplets, Rose, Lily and Maggie. Yahiko was huddled in a corner with the twins, talking about something. Nagato was reading Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. All of sudden there were strange noises, like something breaking. Papa ran in the room yelling._

_"They're here! Yahiko! You and Kushina take Rukia and hide her! Temari, you take the girls and and Gaara, and go for help. Nagato, you go with Temari. I'll deal with them, myself." Abruptly Yahiko went to pick Rukia up, replying to the boys.  
_

_"Remember what I talked about? The time is now."  Brandon and Kankuro left the den at a run. A few minutes later there were screams that were cut off and angry shouts. Everyone else left the den and split up. Yahiko and Kushina took Rukia down a hall, and went left, turning in a room, that Papa and Mama only used when there were guests over. Kushina went over to the wall with floor-length mirror, and ran her gloved fingers over it searching for something, all of sudden a section of the mirror swung open, revealing a hidden room. Yahiko took Rukia in the room and put the tiny toddler down.  
_

_"Stay here," he spoke. Rukia blinked her green eyes into confusion, scared.  
_

_"Vhy?" she asked. Kushina knelt down tears filling her eyes.  
_

_"This is very important. So promise me, you will stay here and be safe? No matter what happens, do not come out until the bad men are gone? Promise me." she explained. Rukia nodded.  
_

_"I pwomise." she said. Kushina hugged her, and left the rooms wiping her eyes. Now it was Yahiko's turn to kneel down besides his baby sister.  
_

_"Here's some of your toys. Here's Luv and your blankie. No matter what happens, remember that we love you and want you to be safe and happy," then Yahiko hugged Rukia. A few minutes later, after Yahiko carefully secured the hidden room. The 13 years old raven-haired teenage boy with green eyes left the ballroom carrying his katana and ready for battle.  
_

"Don't take nee," Rukia whimpered. She began to kick out, nearly nailing Alex in the ribs. Alex stepped back and looked at her. _  
_

"You need to wake up," she reasoned. Rukia was having a breakdown. Rukia kept on screaming.

"Hiko-nii! Shina-nee! Mari-nee! Papa!" A few minutes later everyone except for Selene, Luna, and the twins came running. The kids were still in bed asleep. Derek and Stiles had heard Rukia scream. So after Derek made the heavily pregnant Stiles stay put, the Alpha wolf ran down the hall. He burst in the room, hustling Alex out of the way and going straight to the girl.

"You need to wake up. We're at home. You're with family!" Derek pleaded. He pulled her into his arms even through she was thrashing around. He held her and kissed her temple. Rukia opened her eyes and looked around, she then burst into tears.

"There was this hidden secret room, Papa had it set up for emergencies. They made me promise to hide and not come out until the bad men were gone! I don't remember anything after seeing Hiko-nii leave with his sword! Both he and Shina-nee said goodbye!" the girl sobbed.

"Shh, Little Red," Derek cooed, he adds on.

"We're here. You have a family again."

"Why are your nightmares so bad?" Carl asked, rather tactlessly. Everyone turned to glare daggers of doom at the now cowering red-haired fox boy. Tess spoke up,

"Wait, Alex mentioned a two way mirror in your dream?" Rukia nods, as she admitted.

"The door to the hidden room was in the wall mirror, it was a two way mirror." Blake turned pale.

"What if you saw your family being murdered?" he asked.

"I did," Rukia responded. Everyone fell silent. A few sniffles were heard. Alex was crying. Derek looked scared for her. He remembered when his family had been killed, but he was at school. He had been lucky somehow.

"And that's why the hunters are after you? Because you was a witness?" Piper asked. Rukia shook her head as she explained.

"Nope, they were after me before that. I think they killed everyone. I cannot remember whom was in the house that day yet. I do know that Yahiko had the twins booby-trap the entire house in case anyone somehow got in the house. Yahiko changed the traps, making them dangerous and lethal. That day, he told the twins it was time to trigger them. Whoever got caught in the traps would either die or get scarred for life, as in having life-lasting injuries or scars. The question is how did they get in? Papa had this security system set up with a remote control for the gates. Only a few people knew the password to override the system. The fact that the hunters were able to gain entrance to the house means someone sold us out. I think it was Papa's friend Ash. I never liked him, his aura was dark and murky. Only Mama and Papa trusted him, everyone else hated him. Even Grandpa didn't like him." Everyone stood there, not knowing what to do. Alex settled down and stepped forwards.

"I'll stay with her, Dad," she volunteered. He nodded and set the girl back on the bed. He kissed Rukia on the temple and shooed everyone out. Alex laid down next to her friend and sister. She started to pet her hair and coo. She wanted the nightmares to stop haunting her sister.

* * *

  _Gallagher-Martin household,_

Marisol was visiting her daughter and family. Ryan was sitting on the floor playing with his toys. Rukia was also visiting, she was sitting at the kitchen table looking shaken as Allison gave everyone tea. The redhead was still traumatized by Jenna's death and her recent nightmare.

"I remember part of my nightmare. I saw my family being murdered," she whimpered.

"Rukia," Allison began, she continued speaking,

"My psychologist moved, but her partner is just as good. I can take you to him if you need to talk with someone besides family."

"He won't tell anyone anything I tell him?" Rukia asked, while she wanted to talk with someone. She didn't want to have her secrets broadcast to the entire town.

"It's against the law to reveal anything told to you during conservations with patients without their permission. Your secrets are safe with him." Lydia answered.

"Alright, I'll talk with him, but only if Lyon, or Alex, or Madoka, or Blake comes along with me for moral support," Rukia decided.

"Okay. I'll get Alex and we can go and see him at the community center," Allison promised.

* * *

  _Scarlet's nursery at Hale Manor,_

Derek and Stiles were in Scarlet's nursery, going over the finished nursery. The walls were pink with Disney Princess wallpaper. Jasmine and Ariel were on the wall, where the the crib would be placed against. Mulan and Snow White were painted on the other side of the room. Cinderella and the other princesses were on the wall next to the door. Song lyrics from almost all the songs were written on the ceiling. Everything were color coded so you could tell which movie it came from.

"I hope Scarlet likes it," Stiles comments as he rubbed his swollen belly. 

"She will," Derek smiled.

"What about the twins' beds?" Stiles asked as he pulled his mate in the twins' nursery next door. The new beds had arrived.

"Besides, they love Disney!" Stiles began upon again. Laura had a Disney Princess toddler bed with a Disney design on the headboard and the foot-board respectively.The sheets were pink and baby blue, while the surrounding were pink, except for the pictures of Cinderella, Belle and Aurora. James had Pixar Cars 2-3 D toddler bed. The sheets were dark blue and forest green, while the surrounding were red, with pictures of the Pixar cars.

"And finally we got the colors James and Laura like to go with the beds."

"They should love them," Derek replied.

"I know," Stiles smiled. He stood up on his tiptoes to give Derek a peck on the lips. He then stood back down to give a yawn, while scratching his stomach.

"I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap." Stiles said.

"I'm coming, too," Derek responded, he concluded. 

"The twins will be awake in likely a hour, and they're dead set on making Daddy play with them all day,"

* * *

  _a sound poof room at Hale Manor,_

Rukia and Lyon were hiding in one of the sound poof rooms in Hale Manor. Lyon had dragged his friend off to hide and talk without anyone overhearing them.

"We have to talk," Lyon began.

"What about?" Rukia asked confused.

"I've been avoiding this topic, not wanting to ruin our friendship, but with the events of the last months, I cannot keep my feelings a secret any longer. I love you," Lyon admitted.

"I love you too," she answered immediately, staring at the were-cat. She had known for ages that she loved him. She'd known the boy for a majority of her life. They'd played together. They pranked people together. It only made sense that they would fall in love with each other.

"So you don't mind we are mates?" Lyon asked the fox/elf hybrid. He adds on.

"Everyone knew how I felt. Evan used it to his advantage to blackmail me into dressing up in drag on Pajamas day."

"Lyon, we've been friends for too long to count," Rukia smiled, as she concluded.

"We're inseparable. It was bound to happen."

"Since you have no problems with us being mates and being in love. Where do you want to go for our first date? I do owe you a date, after all," Lyon smiled as he kissed Rukia on the lips gently.

"I have no idea," Rukia laughed as she returned the kiss, then pulled away, replying all the while.

"You pick."


	18. By a Chorus of Beautiful Cheats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia's nightmares are becoming vivid.

**_May 19 th, Rukia’s Bedroom_ **

Rukia was whimpering as she tossed and turned. Another bad dream had pulled her in and she was struggling to fight it. She was having breakdowns left and right, and the family was trying to help her. Sadly, they could hardly do a thing to help her.  She would struggle, kick, and punch at the air, believing that her dreams were real.

“Papa, Mari-nee, Shina-nee, come back!” she screamed in her sleep. She wanted to help her family, but she had to hide.

_The redheaded girl watched through the two-way mirror. She helplessly watched as her father was dragged into the room. What looked like red paint and little owies were really deep injuries and blood. The girl was too young to know the difference._

_“You and your family have given me endless trouble, Julian,” an old man hissed. “Tell me where that fox and elf hybrid is.” He was holding Papa’s face in his hand. The rough grip would surely leave bruises on his face.  Papa spat out, “Over my dead body! You’ve hurt my family one too many times!” The old man growled and let go of Julian’s face. He whipped back and backhanded him across the face. Papa’s face went one way so fast, that Rukia was worried he had hurt his neck._

_“Papa…” the girl whimpered softly. She was crying, and she wanted her father. She didn’t know where everyone else was, but she could still see her father. He was being tortured in front of her very eyes. She wanted to look away, but she couldn’t._

_“You took my youngest son!” another man yelled. “You have no rig –“_

_“I had every right, Winchester!” Papa yelled back. “He didn’t want this life. He wanted to go to school and college and have a normal, healthy family. We gave him that!” The man punched her father in the face. The force was so great that her father coughed up blood. Tears were streaming down Rukia's face. She knew who they were talking about. Sammy had run off to college a year earlier. His brother and their father, John, had been searching for him. They had laid low until now. Rukia’s father had turned to another person, a woman from what she could see behind the mirror._

_Julian snorted, “Why are you following Argent? He’s not your father anyway, Kate. He was sterile before Chris was born.” Gerard stepped forward and hissed directly in his face._

_“Those are lies!”_

_“You know that they are the truth!” Papa yelled back. “It’s called justice!” They stared at him with disgust when the two other girls were dragged in. Kate gave Gerard a sword. Within a second, he swung the sword across Papa’s chest. Blood splattered everywhere, covering the two girls. They screamed and shouted for their father until they were silenced in the same manner._

“Oh no!” Alex shouted as she banged on everyone’s door. They rushed down the hall as they heard Rukia scream for help.

Allison shouted at everyone, “No one touch her! She could hurt herself and someone else!” They stood there, watching helplessly as the girl thrashed through her nightmare. She continued screaming until she began to slip out of the dream. Her eyes jolted open and she screamed.

“It was Gerard Argent that killed them! He killed Papa! He destroyed my family!” she screamed and cried. She buried her head in her hands and shivered. It hurts to remember.

“Shh. You’re okay,” Lyon cooed. He pulled the girl close and let her cry into his night shirt. “He’s dead now, Rukia. He can’t hurt you anymore.” She started to calm down and leaned further into his touch. She laid there and wondered what else to say about her nightmare.

“My father provoked him on purpose I believe,” she informed. “He taunted him and Kate about the fact that he was sterile, and that Chris and Kate can’t be his kids.”

“How did he know?” Blake asked.

Rukia looked at him, “My dad had a vendetta. He knew all the skeletons hanging in their closets.” Everyone stared. Not only were the Winchesters involved, the Argents somehow got sucked into it. No one knew what to say or do, so they stayed silent.

* * *

  ** _Beacon Hills Ice Skating Rink_ **

All the betas had snuck away to enjoy a group date. The tension had been high because of what Heather has been doing. They rarely smiled now, but they could still have some fun. They were skating in couples and Isaac smiled at his fiancé.

“Have you ever skated before?” Isaac asked as he took Scott’s hand.

“Yes I have,” Scott blushed. He hadn’t told Isaac about that date with Allison. He had his reasons, though. One, Allison was a sore spot at the time they had gotten together. She had tried to kill Boyd and Erica, and they were like a brother and sister to Isaac. Two, he was still grieving. They had broken up, and she went to Boston University within the month of their first semester of senior year. Plus, it was embarrassing.

“You should have seen him,” Allison snorted. “He couldn’t stay upright to save his life. It was hilarious!” She snorted and laughed with Lydia, who had witnessed it when she was forced to go on a date with Stiles, too.

“It was a sight to see,” Lydia laughed. “It happened around that the Kanima appeared.” Isaac nodded and smiled. Now, he had a valid reason to hold Scott close in public.

* * *

  ** _Gallagher-Hale household_ **

Peter and Chris were downstairs in their den. Tommy was sent over to the Hale house to play with his younger cousins. They hardly have had time to themselves. Peter was busy investigating Jenna’s death, and he had been checking in with everything else for some cold cases. They just sat there, in the quiet room, and talked.

“Alex called me,” Peter started. “Rukia has been having nightmares again.”

“What happens in them?” Chris gasped. He had heard that she would have violent dreams, but they stopped a while back. This was the first time she had an outburst in the middle of the night in a month.

“Does she remember any of them? Are they still violent?”

Peter nodded, “She remembers all right. They were all about her family’s murder. She witnessed it all through a two-way mirror.” Chris sat up and stared with a pale face.

“She would have only been three. Blocking it all out was a coping mechanism!” Chris shouted. “Who did all that to such a young child and her family?” That was a question that Peter was afraid to answer. He didn’t want Chris to remember anything Gerard had done to other families and Kate. Plus, there was the fear of the Winchesters. But Chris needed to know what had happened.

“It was Gerard, Kate, and the older Winchesters,” he choked out. “They seemed to know every dirty little secret they had.” Chris sagged back into the chair. He remembers what had happened when he met Dean. He was probably still wearing the clothes from the night that he killed the MacKenzie family.

Chris asked, “Does Sam know? How did that family know about Gerard and the Winchesters?”

“They had skeletons in their closet, Chris. I doubt Sam even knows,” Peter answers. Chris let it roll around in his head. Gerard had a whole cemetery of skeletons. It wasn’t a surprise that his secrets were mentioned. Chris just had one final question.

“Did Rukia’s father have a grudge?”

“Yes,” was the only thing that Peter said. Chris let it go. He knew that this was a painful thing to talk about. He didn’t want to agitate it any further.

* * *

  ** _Hale Manor den_ **

The teens were left to babysit all the cubs. They had set up a spread in the den. They had gotten bored, and the kids got tired of their toys, so they resorted to a movie. The boys got outvoted, so they were watching _Beauty and the Beast._

“The kids love Disney,” Piper glared when the guys groaned.

Evan whined, “We’ve seen this so many times, though. Couldn’t we have watched Paranorman or something?”

“No way!” Alex yelled, ending the argument. “The cubs’ parents don’t want them to watch anything above the G rating. So, Disney is our only option.”


	19. As the Kids Took Back There Parks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack tries to get back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 19.

**_May 26, Rukia's bedroom at Hale Manor_ **

Rukia tossed and turned during the night again. The last breakdown had scared everyone else. She had gone to a therapist for evaluation the day before, but they couldn't tell what her nightmares were becoming. The pack had collectively decided to watch over her during some nights. The nightmares were escalating and they didn't know where it was going. The redhead was dreaming again.

_Rukia stood there next to a row of holes in the ground, the tiny toddler was holding Jun's hand. Jun had his other hand clenched into a fist. The preteen looked angry and sad. Mama and Grandma Fee was weeping. Grandpa and Papa's brothers were carrying the coffins over to the holes. The strange man in pajamas said something, and the coffins were lowed. Then everyone threw red and white roses in the graves._

_A hour later Jun rushed out of the house and went outside in the backyard, and started screaming.  
_

_"Why! Why did they kill everyone? WHY did Temari have to die?! I was supposed to protect her! WHY?!" Jun screamed as tears steamed down his face. The family came running they went over to Jun and tried to calm the distraught boy down.  
_

_"I don't know, why they killed them. Much less who they were," Grandma spoke sadly. Rukia tugged at Auntie Erin's skirt.  
_

_"Papa knew them. He called the scary old man Gewawd. Sammy's meanie brother and daddy were there toos. There was a lady there, he named her Kate," Rukia said. She had caught her brother's attention. He stared at her, horrified that she had witnessed the whole thing. Now everyone were staring at the redhead with dawning horror.  
_

_"Why them of all people?! When will that bastard finally be satisfied and quit killing our family members?!" Uncle Andy fumed.  
_

_"Will it ever end?" Grandma spoke sadly. Jun clenched his fists until they bled, as he spoke angrily.  
_

_"It never will be over until they are all dead."_

Rukia opened her eyes confused.

"How did my family know him?" she asked herself.

"Rukia," Stiles began as he entered her room,  "are you okay darling?" She sat up and looked at him.

"I'm better than last night." she answered.  "You need to get back in bed. Dr. Deaton says you're supposed to be on bed rest." She pulls back the covers and walked Stiles back to his room. She couldn't help but think how her family got involved with the Argents, but she was going to find out.  

* * *

  ** _master suite at Hale Manor_ **

Derek and Stiles were having some private time. The teens had taken the twins to the park, so the Alpha and his husband were free to enjoy theirselves for the next few hours. The mates were talking between kisses and cuddles.

"Rukia didn't have a nightmare last night," Stiles informed Derek.

"Oh good. Did Rukia mention what she dreamed about?" Derek replied.

"Nothing. She just said that it was better than her last one and took me back to bed," Stiles answered.

"It must have been the funeral," Derek took a guess.

"What makes you so sure?" Stiles questioned.

"Remember when Jenna told us about the last time she saw Rukia? It was at the funeral. Rukia told everyone that she didn't have any memories from before she went to live with Alex's family. Rukia just started remembering her early childhood." Derek explained to his mate.

"Oh yeah," Stiles mumbled. They sat in silence for a second, before Stiles broke the silence by asking an important question.

"Do you think therapy will help? When my mom passed away, therapy didn't really help me much."

"Rukia needs the help. I want to help her so she can get better and the breakdowns will stop," Derek replied, he then adds on,

"I think the breakdowns are occurring because she never had the chance to properly mourn her lost family. She blocked everything out after witnessing their murders, until she was able to deal with the trauma."

"That's what I did. The next step was the panic attacks. I don't want her in that position." Stiles rubbed at his stomach, the worry making the baby move. He didn't like that he couldn't help. All he could do was to be a rock and a support. Derek started massaging his mate's shoulders.

"We'll be there for her, Deaton and Allison suggested we consult that therapist. Maybe we should give it a try for a few months. See how it goes, since I don't want Rukia to end up unable to trust anyone." Derek suggested.

"We'll try," was all Stiles had to say as he laid back down and fell asleep. Derek stared down at his mate in worry. This wasn't good for him, all this stress. He needed to calm down. He went to sleep too, hoping that both Stiles and the baby were safe too.

* * *

  ** _Beacon Hills park_ **

Lyon had chosen the park for their first date. The mated pair was in one of the scenic park picnic spots. The grass was soft and mossy. There were various kinds of wildflowers nearby and a lake where couples could rent a boat. Lyon had packed a picnic basket and brought a blanket. After Lyon spread the blanket out and both teens had sat down atop the blanket. Lyon started unpacking the food. There were canisters with fruit salad, sandwiches, chocolate-chip cookies and soda drinks. Soon they had all the food spread out across the blanket. The cookies were still warm and that's how they liked them. The fruit salad was made of berries and melons. The sandwiches were vegetarian and cheese. They matched barbeque chips to go with the sandwiches. Rukia took the can of regular coke and opened it. _  
_

"Thank you for bringing me here, and you packed some of my favorites" Rukia smiled.

"No problem, it's our first date after all," Lyon returned the smile. The couple settled down to eat their lunch. They watched as animals roamed the park. They waved at some dog owners and joggers. They had become familiar with some of the regulars because they would volunteers sometimes. It was the few times together they had complete peace. When they had finished, they packed up everything. Lyon disposed of the cans and chip bags in the recycling bin while Rukia went and got the basket and blanket ready. She smiled when he jogged back over to her. He kissed her on the cheeks, and he took her hand into his. They walked back to the manor after a successful date. 

* * *

  ** _the den at Hale Manor_ **

The pack were in the den at Hale Manor. Derek wanted some pack bonding time. Alan, John and Melissa had work, but the others showed up with the teens and the cubs. Everyone were playing games and talking. Some were talking about work and business while others talked about pack business. Everyone were having a good time in each other's company. When someone broke the chatter with a question.

"Are we going to have a puppy pile?" Blake asked.

"Hm, why not?" Derek said. He laid down on the den's carpet and waited for someone to join. As if on cue, everyone went to join Derek on the carpet. Some of the adults and teens were holding the cubs into their arms.

"Hm. Cozy," Evan comments, sandwiching himself between Colton and Blake. The family  was so warm, they fell asleep in that spot. When they woke up, they had back pains and sore bodies. That was the last time they would fall asleep on the hardwood floor in the middle of a puppy pile.


	20. You and I Left with the Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new baby arrives and Rukia opens up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Tori here, posting chapter 20! We're this close to finishing this fic and moving on to the next fic! Our next chapter won't be up until Monday! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**_May 30 th, Dr. Deaton’s Office_ **

Derek and Stiles had rushed into Dr. Deaton’s office. They were in one of the rooms that Alan did his examinations in. Rachel by his side, helping him through the whole thing. Stiles had a death grip on Derek’s hand. Outside the office, the pack was camped out. They all kept themselves busy doing something. Some just paced the floor while other fidgeted. Lyon and Rukia were reading their new manga volumes. Lyon had disguised all the volumes that were over the Teen rating under some Sudoku books. Tommy and the twins were trying to sneak a peek into the box that held all the volumes. Rukia pulled them back and sat them back on the seats.

“Those aren’t for you,” she whispered. “Play with your toys while we wait for them to come out.” The kids sat back and fidgeted like the rest of the adults. They were bored and curious. What was taking them so long? The adults were still on edge, and the pack needed to be near Stiles and Derek. They would be if Derek hadn’t told them to stay away for the while. They were getting more nervous when they finally heard the healthy wail produced by a pair of healthy lungs. They let out held breaths and stood to see Alan come to the door.

The veterinarian smiled, “She’s here everyone. You can come see her.” He walked back into the room to help clean up everything when everyone started to follow. They literally ran to see the newborn cub. They stood at the doorway and marveled at the infant and her parents. Stiles held a little bundle to his chest. A pink blanket was wrapped around a small body. Derek was in the chair right beside his husband, smiling down at the little life they made.

“Everyone,” Stiles smiled slightly, “I’d like you to meet Scarlet Caroline Hale.” He was a bit tired, but he was still excited. Scarlet had dark brown eyes, a tiny nose, and red lips with a defined Cupid’s bow. The small amount of hair that she had on her head was of a dark brown shade. Her small, chubby cheeks had a shade of pink on them from the exertion of crying, and she was fast asleep in her mother’s arms.

“She’s so small,” Luna gasped. James and Laura were making grabby hands at her. They wanted to be near their little sister. The girl picked them up and sat them on the bed next to their mother.

“She ises all pink,” James said, staring at the cub.

“I wants to pway,” Laura said, “but baby too small. John patted the girl on her head, hoping that will banish the pout from her lips. He just smiled at the curious toddlers.

Akemi’s brow bunched, “Why does Scarlet look like an old man?” Derek and Stiles gave her an odd look. James and Laura had tilted their heads to the side and were staring at the baby. Her face was wrinkly. Only old people had wrinkles, like Grandpa John.

“All babies look that way when they are born,” Melissa chuckled. She looked on as John walked to his son’s bedside. He leaned down to look at his new granddaughter.

“She looks a lot like Stiles, so she’ll definitely had Anneliese’s looks,” John smiled.

“She’ll have Derek’s eyes,” Stiles mentioned. He snuggled the girl a little bit closely, making her stir.

“No matter how she will look,” Isaac smiled, “she is going to be well loved.” Everyone smiled and piled around the baby. They cooed at her as she slept, surrounded by loved ones.

* * *

  ** _Hale Manor Den_ ** ****

Stiles and Derek sat in the den with their newborn baby. They had called Peter, Chris, Allison, and Lydia over so the kids could play. They also wanted them to see Scarlet. They had already fallen in love with her and were passing her around.

“She looks like Kate when she was an infant,” Chris whispered. He looked at the baby. She was wide awake and taking in her surroundings. She spotted Allison and started to squirm. She was flailing and waving her hands and kicking her feet. Chris chuckled and handed her to Allison. The woman slowly took Scarlet and supported her head.

“She is so tiny!” Allison squeaked softly. Lydia nodded and tickled her little tummy. The baby smiled and kicked her feet some more.

“I found out something about Aunt Fiona the other day,” Allison says. “She had five kids. There was Julian, Andrew Jr., Cameron, Erin, and Brenna. I wanted to see if Peter could look into Julian and dig a bit deeper. I found something out about him, and I want to know if he’s alive.”

“I can try, but it’s going to take awhile. A bunch of cold cases have found their way on my desk,” Peter confirms. They spent some more time looking at Scarlet when Reyna and Piper ran inside the den.

“Rukia ran away again!” Piper yelled. The girl looked terrified.

“Lyon and the others are looking for her because she left a note that said she needed to think, but it didn’t say where she went,” Piper panicked. Peter jumped up and grabbed his keys.  Everyone stared at him as he rushed away.

“I’m going to look for her alone!” he yelled as he ran out the room. They stared after him. She could be anywhere.

* * *

  ** _Train Depot_ **

Rukia had run off to the train depot. She wanted to clear her head when Jace and Lyon had found her. They were going to call out to her, but they stopped. She was having a breakdown.

“Why did they have to die?” she cried. She was on the floor; her knees were pulled against her chest. Tears streaked her face and her red hair was a mess.

“They were innocent! They didn’t deserve it! Why did they leave me?!” she yelled. Lyon took a chance and ran over to her. He knelt before her and hugged her close. She cried into his shirt and clung to him for dear life. She needed her mate right now. While Lyon held her, the hybrids came out into the light.

“Why are you here?!” Jace yelled. He got into a fighting stance. He needed to protect Rukia from them.

“We aren’t here to harm her,” the changeling Crystal said. “We have a strict code.” The others nodded. Jace gave them a look. He didn’t trust them.

“Hybrids are off limits, and we don’t work with Hunters,” Beryl informed them. Jace snorted and Lyon scowled.

“Why should we believe you?” he hissed. “If you don’t work with Hunters, why are you with Heather?” He sat there as the hybrids went speechless. He shook his head, wondering how someone can be so stupid as to break their own rules.

The cambion, Foxglove, stepped up and answered, “She saved our lives. It’s a life debt.” Despite her confessing, none of the others were convinced with them. They still saw them as the enemy. They couldn’t be trusted since they associate with Heather.

“Look,” the satyr Briar responded, “if we could, we could trap her anyway that was possible.”

“We don’t have a way,” Lyon hissed back. “We’re working on it.” The tension soaked the air. No one spoke, moved, or made a sound. No one dared to make a wrong move. As they stared each other down, Peter arrived and spotted the Hybrids.

“Why are you here?” he hissed. The Hybrids held up their hands in peace and walked away from it all. When Peter gave him a look, Jace answered.

“We’ll explain later,” he said. “For right now, we need to get her out of here. She’s had a breakdown.” Peter nodded and went to squat in front of Rukia and Lyon. Lyon handed the girl over to him, and he carried her out. They headed to the Camaro, and he sat her down in the back. Lyon slid in beside her and held her close. Jace took the passenger seat, and the car started. They headed home, hopefully to some stability.

* * *

  ** _Hale Manor Den_ **

The pack had gathered into the den. The cubs were upstairs with some of the other teenagers. Derek was not happy with what Rukia had done. He didn’t want her wandering off and risking her life.

“What were you thinking?” he asked. “You could have talked to us about this.” He paced the floor, not knowing whether to stand up or sit down. He wasn’t angry with Rukia. He couldn't be angry with her. He was just upset. He loved the girl, but she needed to learn how to talk about her feelings and what’s eating her.

Rukia, answered, “I was wondering about some things. My father’s vendetta was inherited. My dad’s side of the family had a terribly sour relationship with the Argents.” She looked around. Everyone was staring at her, concentration deep on their faces.

“How though?” Tess asked.

“I have no idea,” Rukia answered. “One of my uncles said he kept killing our family, so I think Papa and my other siblings weren’t the first murders. Jun said it won’t be over until they’re all dead, and he’s planning something. What I want to know how the Argents and my family got mixed up together?”

“Is he going come after my father and me?” Allison asked, worry evident in her voice. Rukia shook her head.

“He knows that you and Kate aren’t Gerard’s kids. Everyone knew, so you’re safe. Now, Dean and his friends are another story.”

“Have the nightmares told you anything else?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah. My father was tortured to death. He refused to give up where I was hiding.”

Blake responded, “The same thing happened to my parents and my sister. They wanted to know where I was.”

Rukia continued, “My sisters were killed after my dad was dead. I don’t know where the others went or if they are alive. My brother probably knows though. There was blood everywhere, but it didn’t belong to one of our own. The Hunters could have gotten caught in some of our traps. I saw my family die.” Everyone could only imagine what that girl went through. She was so young. They could finally understand why suppressing the memories helped her for a short time.

“Is there anything else you feel comfortable telling us about?” Derek asked. Rukia nodded.

“My father’s name is Julian. I’m trying to see if there is any family he has left. And if I don’t find more, I’ll be alright. I have a new family now.” Derek smiled at her. She was finally comfortable with them. While they were happy that she accepted them, Allison heard the name and shot up. Everyone stared and wondered what’s wrong.

“Guys,” Allison whispered, “Aunt Fiona has two sons. One of her sons is named Julian.” Rukia’s eyes went wide. Her family was dead. Or were they?


	21. Show Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 21!

_June 8, Beacon Hills bus station,_

_  
_ The pack were gathered at the bus station saying their goodbyes to the Marauders. Over half of the teens were heading home to New York for the summer. Carl, Evan and Colton were being lectured by several of their friends, while Derek fumed in the background. Stiles was trying to calm his furious husband down. 

"You three are major idiots! Wasn't you paying attention when Mom told us the story?" Rukia asked. Several teens echoed their agreement. Holly and Izumi were glaring daggers of doom at the trio, while Madoka swore vengeance.

"Yes! The point was not to attempt to emulate Jackson and Scott!" Alex shouted. She went on a furious rant. Jace pointed out;

"They are already in hot water. Dad is still livid about the wolfsbane fiasco part 2 as Mom calls it." Kyle was trying to calm his livid mate down.

"You three, owe Will, Dad, and Mom a huge apology!" Emily scolded.

"But why did Jackson and Scott choose the punishment?" Tony questioned. He was still confused by Derek's decision. Just then the bus arrived, and a team of were-hunters got off carrying their bags. There were three males and a female. Everyone recognized Gabe, Jed and Caitlin. But the last member was a stranger.

"Why is Alpha Hale furious?" the strange male hunter asked. Gabe groaned, upon taking in the current scene.

"What have you three done this time?" he asked. Tess spoke up.

"They stole Will's wolfsbane. And were planning on using it as a prank on Jace and Izumi. Instead, they got Dad by mistake. When the effects wore off, he was furious."

"He still is furious," Blake commented.

"They didn't do what they did, didn't they?" Caitlin Trevelyn-Thornhill asked. They had heard the tale about the last wolfsbane incident. Several pack members nodded.

"They definitely did do that," Lydia confirmed. She and Allison both had also heard the tale from Danny and Jackson.

"Isaac and Danny caught them the morning after, a second time. Only Scott and Jackson both were with them this time around." Allison added. Isaac was twitching. While Danny groans.

"Please don't remind me! I'm still trying to erase that traumatizing image from my head!" the latter complained.

"Let's go and do damage control," Jed Thornhill groaned. They gathered their things and got ready to visit the Hale family.

* * *

  _June 24, the den at Hale Manor,_

The pack were celebrating the twins' second birthday. The teens had helped Stiles put up the decorations. Scott, Danny and Allison had also been enlisted to help out too as well. Lydia had also helped out. The theme were the Avengers. There were balloons everywhere, including helium balloons, with streamers. There also were table confetti, a centerpiece, cardboard cutouts, and candles for the cake. The cake had the helicarrier logo. Avengers characters were on the walls. The favorites were Hawkeye and Captain America.

There were hand-felt puppets with pin the tail on the wolf game, with a helicarrier pinata for the kids to play. The kids had their party hats on and were playing. Laura was dressed up like Clint Barton while James were Steve Rogers.

"Looks like fun," Madoka comments looking at the kids playing. The toddlers were trying to swing at the pinata.

"Wait until Ryan's party, now that will be fun!" Lyon replied, he adds on.

"Rukia is helping Lydia and Allison plan the party, complete with party games." 

"I still remember everything Nagato told me about Doctor Who." Rukia explained.  Then the teens went to help the kids play with the pinata.

* * *

  _June 26, Gallagher-Martin household,_

The pack were celebrating Ryan's first birthday. The den in the Gallagher-Martin household had been transformed. Balloons and streamers were everywhere. The theme was Doctor Who. So hanging decorations with the Doctor Who theme hung from the ceilings, while Doctor Who banners decorated the walls. There were also cardboard cutouts, and table confetti/gems. There was even a blue Tardis for the top of the cake. There was even a pinata for the party. Rukia with Erica's help had made a blue fridge box tardis for the party. Lydia and Allison were planning on putting the Tardis in Ryan's bedroom after the party. The kids were enchanted by the Tardis.

"It bigger on the inside!" Ryan exclaimed. Alex was chuckling.

"Funny they also had the same reaction," she drawled into a fake British accent.

"I got the idea from Shina-nee and Hiko-nii, they made a blue fridge box Tardis for Naga-nii's birthday, because he asked for a Blue Tardis of his own." Rukia explained. The teens snickered, they did a pretty good job.

* * *

  _June 26, basement at Hale Manor,_

The pack were training in the basement at Hale Manor. Peter, John and Dylan had work. Piper was helping Melissa take care of the cubs. But Danny/Jackson, Boyd/Erica, Isaac/Scott and Lydia/Allison had showed up with Chris and the other teens. Jackson and Rukia were being allowed to practice self-defense. But they also would be staying behind when it was time for the final battle. No one wanted to risk losing them to Heather and the rogue hunters. Lydia and Stiles were unable to train. Lydia usually helped provide the weapons and dealt with magic spells. While it was too early for everyone to be able to tell if Stiles was pregnant. Derek refused to take any chances with his mate and cub's health and well being.

Stiles was upstairs in the den. He was tired and couldn't stay down in the basement. So Stiles was resting on the couch trying to catch a nap. Unknown to the pack, Heather hadn't given up on trying to gain entrance. So she was outside in the woods, trying to find a weakness in the wards. She was completely focused on her work, she failed to notice the figure sneaking up behind her. When she finally took notice of the figure. It was too late, the chloroform soaked cloth completely covered her nose and mouth, knocking Heather unconscious. Moments later the figure crossed the wards and entered the house via portal. He landed in the den soundlessly and easily spotted the asleep Stiles on the couch. The figure had been in Beacon Hills long enough to memorize the Hale pack members' faces and names. The figure walked over to the couch, and cast the healing spell that had been mailed to him. _  
_

"It's done," the figure said in the COM on his wrist. He made sure he gave the appropriate amount of healing and left in his portal.


	22. Show Me the Arms Aloft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has fun in the next town over at the 4th of July Festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! 2013 is here! I hope you had a great time last night and I want you guys to have a happy year!
> 
> Anyway, here's a New Years treat!

**_4 th of July Festival_ **

The town next to Beacon Hills held a festival to celebrate Independence Day annually. Families all over town come and have fun together. They talk to friends, enjoy great food, and ride the many rides. The pack decided to join in on the tradition. They split up and went their separate ways. They agreed to meet again for lunch at one of the food courts.

Stiles and Derek were with John, some of the kids, and the cubs when they spotted the carousel. It wasn’t the traditional horses that the spectators would ride. Mythological creatures were the rides main attractions. There were unicorns, dragons, sea monsters, and a Pegasus. Stiles sat in one of the chariots with baby Scarlet. The little girl was about 5 weeks now, and Stiles had fully healed from the operation. Derek and John held onto their other kids, James and Laura. They rode the dragon and the unicorn while Selene was seated on the Pegasus. Luna was riding a griffin, and Akemi was on a sea monster.

“Horses!” Laura squealed.

“More!” James replied. Their sister Scarlet was gurgling happily at the bright colors. She was wiggling around and having fun. Stiles was laughing at his excited daughter. He liked knowing that she was healthy despite all the stress he went through during the pregnancy. If he’s having another baby, he’d hope that he could catch a break.

“This is fun!” Luna squealed

“Where are we going next?” Akemi asked.

“Can Mom and Scarlet come with us on the Ferris wheel? I really want to ride it!” Selene screamed. Stiles looked at Derek and shook his head.

“I don’t think she’s ready for that,” Stiles answered. “Scarlet's only a few weeks. She can barely keep her head up. She might get scared.” The girls nodded. They understood completely.

Derek smiled, “You guys can go ahead and ride. We’ll be waiting down here.” The girls' smiles brightened, and they rushed off. John chuckled at how fast the girls took off.

* * *

  ** _Starship 4000 at the festival_ **

Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Danny, and the other teenagers were in another section of the festival. They had been on a lot of rides so fair and had trouble figuring where to go next. It was between the Snapshot and the Starship 4000. They voted to ride the Starship 4000. They screamed and laughed as they rode the ride. When they got off they wandered the park some more.

Rukia laughed, “Can we go on the Yo-Yo next?” The Yo-Yo consisted of a mushroom-like main piece. Attached to that piece were strong chains that were then hooked to chairs. The person would be strapped in, and the ride would start. You’d swing around and around. It was a great adrenaline rush.

Evan protested, “I thought we were heading to the Cyclone!” In the Cyclone, you would stand against a metal cage. They would strap you in tight and secure the door. They would start the ride, and you would spin around like you would on the Yo-Yo.

“No!” Piper and Rukia screeched. Evan gave them a weird look. When he didn’t get it, Alex scoffed.

“They’re afraid of heights, you idiot!” Evan threw up his hands in surrender. He honestly didn’t know. One time, the girls sat down and watched the 4th _3 Ninjas_ movie, and it freaked them out. At one point, three out the guys forced them to ride the Shock Wave at _6 Flags._ The girls got really scared and it was a major disaster.

“Maybe,” Madoka suggested, “we can go on the water slide? Maybe even the Fun Slide, too.”

Kyle smiled at the suggestion, “After that, we can maybe try the Ferris Wheel.”

“We can go to the Funhouse!” Tess suggested. Everyone liked that idea and decided to go. They had fun inside the house.  They made fun of each other because the mirrors made them look weird. After they exited the Funhouse, they saw a Haunted House ride. People would walk through and get the scare of their life. When the group finally left, a man gave them a folder. They opened it and laughed. There were pictures of them being scared. They had all jumped together in a protective stance, and their faces were hilarious. They laughed for a good while, and went to see the other attractions.

* * *

**_Face Painting Booth_ **

Isaac, Scott, and Melissa had taken the kids to get their faces painted. The booth had four artists from the nearby college’s art program. All the paint was water-based, so it would wash off and won’t irritate the skin.

“Pwetty cowows!” Diana squealed. She looked at the books and pointed to a wrestler’s mask. A artist smiled at her and started to paint. It would take a while.

Cassy smiled, “Want that, Mama!” She pointed to a sparkly unicorn. Another artist with the appropriate paint for the design started on the small child.

“Dada!” Camden smiled at Isaac. “You gets pretty pictures, too!” Melissa was trying hard not to laugh. All the kids were smart. They were also very excited. This was their first festival, too. It was a Kodak Moment waiting to happen.

Isaac and Scott got each other’s names in a big, red heart. Melissa snuck her camera out of her purse and took a picture. Scott jumped and gave his mom a sideways glance.

“This is going be perfect for the slideshow at the reception!” she smiled.

“Mom!” Scott yelled in disbelief. Melissa gave her son a strange look.

“What?” she asks. “Don’t act like it wasn’t going to happen. I have been thinking about this since you told us that you were engaged.” Scott groaned and squirmed as Isaac smiled at his future mother-in-law. They got done and paid all the artists. They waved and searched for everyone else.

* * *

  ** _Kids Playhouse_ **

Peter, Chris, Lydia, and Allison took their kids to the Playhouse. There were inflatables set up for all the kids. Obstacle courses were for kids six years and older. Moonwalks, super slides, bouncy castles, and water slides were arranged around the warehouse. Ryan and Tommy were in the Deluxe Jungle play center. There were mazes, ball pits, a slide, and the bouncy castle.

“Why do I have a feeling that Rukia will be in here?” Chris pondered.

“She looks young, Mr. Gallagher-Hale,” Lydia replied. “She can definitely pass as a kid.”

“Good thing the water slide is for all ages,” Peter comments. They nodded and watched the kids some more. When they came out, Ryan and Tommy ran to them.

“Mama, Mommy,” Ryan started, “can I goes there.” He pointed at the water slide. Lydia and Allison nodded and pulled the swimsuits from their bag.

“Daddy, Papa, can I goes on the Bumper Carts?” Tommy asks. Peter shook his head and took his son’s hand.

“You’re too young for that little buddy,” he said, “but there is a basketball inflatable. Do you wanna go there?” Tommy nodded and pulled on his parents’ hands and led them to the inflatable. It was a good time at the festival. They met for lunch and then decided to go home. It was a long day, and the cubs were already asleep. They had fun for once.


	23. Every Eye Trained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack takes a stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 23! Nearly done! Hopefully we'll have the final chapter up before Friday night.

**_July 8, the den at Hale Manor_ **

Heather had finally given the pack an ultimatum hand Jackson and Rukia over or have Beacon Hills overrun with the supernatural. So the pack were preparing for the final showdown which was in 3 days. Stiles was trying to come up with a workable strategy.  _  
_

"Stiles and Chris will be staying here and helping Melissa and Deaton watch over the cubs. Jackson and Rukia, you're staying, since the Black Widow and the hunters wants to capture you two," Derek commanded.

"What if they try sending hunters here too? What will we do?" Erica asked.

"We're here in case that happens," Caitlin informed the group.

"Since the hybrids owes the Black Widow a life debt, I doubt they will be eager to go all out as Heather will be. So I think we can spare a few fighters. What do you think of going one on one with the hybrids?" Stiles asked.

"I can manage that," Jace said, several hunter/pack members nods in agreement.

"Anyway, the Black Widow will definitely be going out, since she is determined to carry out her mission. Derek and Danny called dibs on her, so we need 2 others to go with them. Who else wants to go to the battlefield? Who will like to remain behind to defend our home? The defense team will be mainly in the woods, where I set up traps and planted cameras in there," Stiles replied, he then concludes.

"By the way, since I am currently unable to go and defend my babies, you're going in my place and helping Derek and Danny, Scott." Scott nodded. Derek grunted his approval.

"That means you're going to have to train harder. This is a serious threat to everyone." The pack members nodded. They had their battle plan and they knew  what they were dealing with. They only hoped it would work.

* * *

  ** _July 11, Train Depot_ **

The were-hunter team arrived at the Train Depot with Derek, Isaac, Scott, Erica, Jace, Peter and Danny. Heather and the hybrids came out of the shadows. The group split off to fight, one on one. Derek, Danny, Scott and Erica were left to team up and face off against Heather.

"Attack her from all sides. Give her no room to breath!" Derek yelled. As they sped towards her. Heather was already in a fighting stance when they came at her. Scott and Erica attacked, while Danny began to pump Heather full of bullets. Heather tried her best, but even magic couldn't halt or freeze a bullet. Derek was using his claws to scratch Heater. Even though she was being shot, Heather wasn't dead. They wanted her alive. The Council wanted her to be brought on trial. She had to be alive or they couldn't do a thing. All of sudden Scott pounced on Heather, together with Derek and Erica, they managed to get the magic suppressing cuffs on Heather's wrists. Danny then made certain the black mage was restrained.

"Get her out of here," Derek ordered, he added.

"We need to take care of her before we do anything else." While the quartet were occupied with Heather. The hunters and the pack were battling the hybrids, one on one. As Stiles had foretold, the hybrids weren't going all out. Isaac was holding down Zircon. They were fighting half heartedly. They meant no harm and were slowly giving up. They saw Heather being dragged away from the depot and knew that it was over. Crimson yelled.

"We surrender!" as if on cue, the hybrids quit fighting and turned their-selves in to the the surprised were-hunters/pack members. The pack cuffed them. They gave apologetic looks to everyone and were led out without a fuss. Heather was being taken back to the house where the Council team was staying. They got in their cars and followed them with the hybrids. Somehow, they felt bad for them. They had no choice but to fight others, and they broke the code. That was the worst feeling someone could ever have.

* * *

  ** _Hale Manor_ **

The woods surrounding Hale Manor, were covered in traps for the rogue hunters. Rukia had remembered the kinds of traps Yahiko, Kankuro, and Brandon had used, and changed over half of the traps to resemblance their work. Stiles had activated the video cameras to help provide the council with proof for the trials. Gabe, DJ, Jed, Caitlin, Lydia, Allison, Madoka, John, Kyle, Alex, and Boyd hid into the bushes, and trees with their weapons. Allison had her crossbow. Lydia was using spells. Alex had brought her katana. Kyle shifted into his hybrid form, Boyd wolfed out. John held his shotgun, Madoka was using throwing knives. Jed and Gabe brought their guns, while Caitlin had her staff and bow/arrows. DJ wielded a sword. Madoka and Kyle had some extra surprises Rukia and Jace had given them. The rogues had shotguns and tranquilizers. They had a set of sais and katanas were into their sheaths on their backs. They had wolfsbane bullets and darts filled with poison. They were taking no chances. The hunters were taking no prisoners. Allison gave the signal. Madoka triggered the traps. Screams of pain and fury went up as several of the hunters were caught into the traps.

"Not again! HOW did the hybrid know?! Much less how to use them! We made certain those brats were dead!" a rogue hunter yelled. He still had the scars, from the jaws of the bear trap he had been caught in 14 years ago. Arrows shot out and connected with their bodies. It didn't kill them, but it did put them down for the count. Bear traps snapped and nets were set off. Some hunters were screaming in pain. Others were trying to get out. 

Meanwhile, Lyon and Rukia were watching the events from a window in the den. Piper and Melissa were occupied with the cubs. Alan was reading in the library. Jackson and Stiles went over to drag the teens away. They reached the duo in time to watch as the leader of the rogues-a blond woman in her early 30s barked out orders. Lyon froze as shocked recognition flashed into his amber eyes. Abruptly he ran towards the front door, only to be tackled by Jackson.

"Are you crazy?" the older man hissed.

"Mom specifically said not to go out there!"

"But the leader of the hunters started it all when she killed my family!" Lyon yelled. Rukia spoke confused.

"But I thought the Alpha tiger who bit you was also the one who killed your family?"

"When he bit me, he gave me some of his memories. I think it was an accident. The Alpha was mad with grief, because _she_ killed his mate and kittens in cold blood! They never did anything!" Lyon spat out venomously, as he fought Jackson's grip.

"You can't go out there! They will kill you!" Stiles reasoned as he saw the boy struggle.

"Call out to one of the others and tell them. They will kill her for you." he finished. As Rukia went to use her walkie talkie, a group of hunters including the blond leader left the woods abruptly. Jackson looked outside,

"Where the hell did they go?" Everyone shook their head. That can't be good. 

"Radio everyone," Stiles ordered.

"Tell them not to pursue the hunters. It's not safe."


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack says goodbye to some people, and the Council comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Well, this is the last chapter of this fic. Betsie and I are going to take a two week break and then we'll be back to start writing our next story.
> 
> Here you go!

_July 14, bus station_

The were-hunter teams were ready to leave with John, the hybrids, Heather and Tess. Kyle had said his goodbyes and left through a portal the day before. The pack was left to say their goodbyes. Heather had magic suppressing cuffs on to keep her from trying anything. Despite that, Rukia had shown up in disguise.

"Has she gotten her sentence yet?" Rukia asked Stiles. They were staring at the woman. She was seated with one of the team members to be taken away. Her eyes were dull and showed no emotion. She had her poker face on essentially.

"That's why we are bringing her with us, the Council wants to put her on trial. We managed to question her," Orion explained.

"The hybrids told us everything they know,"  Rachel added.

Stiles asked, "Am I needed? I have a full report on this."

"No, your father will be going with us in your place," Rachel answered. "We know that you just had another child. You shouldn't be traveling."

"Give this to him for me then," Stiles says. He reaches into a bag and pulls out a notebook. It was twenty pages worth of information, including the police profiles. It had all the evident and there was pictures taped in there. It was thick and a tad bit heavy. Rachel took it and placed it into her bag.

"Thanks. While we would like to have you visit, if you're pregnant again then the journey may be dangerous for you. We haven't even touched the tip of the iceberg in the rogue hunter mess. When the rogue hunter community has been rounded up, then maybe you can start traveling with your family and such." Rachel explained.

"When will he be back?" Derek asked.

"In about 5 days to a week, depends on how long the trials take," Orion began.

Stiles let out a sigh. "Okay, you take good care of him, alright? He comes back harmed, and my mate will chew you up." The pair nodded and boarded the charter bus. Everyone waved from inside, and the bus started to pull off. The pack waved back. Hopefully, they could get this over with and go back to a somewhat normal life.

"We need to get going," Derek mumbled. "The hunters are out here somewhere and it's just not safe." Everyone listened to the Alpha and got into their cars. They drove away from the curb and went back to their homes.

* * *

  _July 15, train to New York City_

The train was on its way to New York city, John was talking with the hunter teams.

"So did you get anything from her?" John asks.

"A complete confession signed and also on tape just in case. We got our bases covered," Robyn informed John. Some of the hunters were in the dining carriage. The Black Widow was secured in a berth. Despite there being windows, no sane person would dare to jump from a high-speeding train.

"How many members are there to this Council?" John asked. "How does the trial work? Is it like the normal legal system?"

"The trials works like the human trials. There are usually 12 jury members." Orion began. "The elders takes turns rotating the juries. They only gives us notice a few days before, and the selection is done in secret to avoid the corruption. People have tried to rig a trial before. The council won't take any chances of that happening."

"Everyone is given a potion to take before we start, so we can avoid perjury. This is only a recent practice," Dylan adds.

"So, Heather is given a lawyer," John infers. "Essentially, this is like the war crime trial after World War II."

"Basically yes," Dylan replied.

"Guys," the driver says, grabbing everyone's attention, "we're here." Everyone stood to get their bags. Robyn and Tess went to the back and got Heather whole everyone else took a Hybrid. It would be a long trial, and they knew that one little thing could ruin it. They all just hoped that it will end with a conviction.

* * *

  _Train Berth_

Robyn walked in the berth with Tess only to find Heather dead. The black magic sorceress was staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes glazed over into death with her throat slashed. Robyn screamed into pure shock, causing the strange man standing over her body to turn, his claws bloody. Tess noted the man was in his mid 20s, with black hair and azure eyes. The other hunters came running with John, they froze into the doorway.

"Why?" Rachel spoke in disbelief.

"She deserves it!" the man hissed. 

"Why? We need her alive," Orion spoke. "She was supposed to be on trial."

"You don't understand," the stranger growled. "She's done so many things. A fair trial isn't right!"

"Who are you?" Tess spoke suspiciously. "We've never met you before in our lives." The stranger cackled. He put on his most charming smile. If this wasn't serious, everyone that was looking at him would have swooned. The man bowed mockingly.

"My name is Jun MacKenzie, she threatened my baby sister, and she killed Jenna. She was working with the bastards that executed my father and siblings! She deserved to die!" he spat out.

Everyone stopped breathing for a second. They had heard many things about Jun, and the main part of them was the fact that he was supposed to be dead. Rukia had spent her whole life wondering what happened to her family. Little did she know that he was protecting her all along.

"My family was destroyed by those bastards. When that scumbag Winchester showed up and killed Mother, I knew it wasn't over. I knew they would never stop unless they either had Rukia or were dead," Jun revealed. "So I've been looking for the rogue hunter community ever since. Mainly the ones that killed my family. Some of them were killed by the traps Yahiko and the twins set. Gerard and Kate are dead, but the rest of them are still alive and killing families and leaving orphans behind. Blake Halloran and the Fujisaki sisters being prime examples. All I know is Argent wanted Rukia because of her powers and he was after some other kids too as well."

"Well, we can't get a trial for these others with you killing her!" John yelled. "You just screwed us over!"

"Here's her confession," Jun threw the group a disc. "I have the other copy. Let's just say, she was quite a fountain of information. Take care of Rukia, tell her Grandma and the others are still alive." He started up a portal to go back home in.

Rachel sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "We will. You need to come to see her, though. Let her know that you didn't stop looking for her." Jun turned back and nodded. He stepped into the portal and was gone in a flash. Everyone shook their heads, but it was too late now. They had a trial to go to. Don't want to be late.

* * *

_Hale Manor_

Derek and Stiles were talking with Lyon and Rukia. They were talking about everything that has happened so far. All of this was just crazy.

"Since the hunters know where to find me, I don't see the point in using the name Reggie Black. I want to be Rukia MacKenzie again," Rukia informed her parents as she held Lyon's hand. 

"Might as well," Derek sighed. "We have nothing on them. They found a blind spot in the Council and are taking advantage of it. We're sitting ducks over here."

"Okay. Have you found Grandma yet?" Rukia asked.

"No, nothing's come up," Stiles responds. "I've been really sick and having headaches. Deaton says it's fine, but I know it's something."

"You're fully healed, right?" Rukia asked worried.

Lyon spoke, "Holly mentioned that elves have all kinds of abilities, her powers mainly lies with healing and self defense. That's why she usually leaves the fighting to the rest of us."

"They locked up all the books after the wolfsbane fiasco!" Rukia yelled, completely confused.

"We're not the only ones who have access to spell books. The Council has a library, remember. Anyone could easily find advanced healing spells and cast them," Lyon replied.

"Is there a point anywhere in this?" Derek growls.

"My point is maybe someone was trying to help, since if you keep getting hurt or something, it may become dangerous for you to have more kids," Lyon explained.

"You are human," Rukia recalled. "You have some disadvantages when you're with the supernatural."

"Kyle mentioned advanced healing spells that will help heal a person completely. There won't be scars and such, but there may be side effects. He didn't go much in detail." Lyon replied.

"So, you're saying someone did some voodoo magic on me?" Stiles squeaked.

"It's a possibility, yes," Lyon replied, "but we won't know for certain unless Dr. Deaton or someone checks you again."

Stiles sighed, "I suppose I can pay a visit." They all sat there wondering what happened that could be causing Stiles all these problems.


End file.
